Especialista
by CaintlinJeanne
Summary: Mimi regresa de USA siendo prácticamente otra persona, ahora es incorrecta y misteriosa y esto seduce y vuelve loco a Yamato.Cómo podrán Matt y sus amigos salvar a su princesa del oscuro y profundo mundo de la drogadicción? -MIMATO- Reviews please!
1. Encontrarse con ella

-_Una no puede ser una princesa para siempre, las cosas cambian y te hacen cambiar a ti también, nos hace más fuertes o más vulnerables, una princesa aparentemente es vulnerable, yo ya no lo soy._

La historia en mi parecer es muy buena, tengan paciencia y vallan siguiéndola, estoy segura que les va a gustar mucho, sólo denme una oportunidad  :)

Digimon ni sus personajes me pertencen, solo los "tomé prestados" para poder realizar esta historia.

_**ESPECIALISTA  
**_(encontrarse con ella)

El vuelo con destino a Japón de las 12:45 llegará en aproximadamente 10 minutos.-se reproducía la voz del parlante.

Se veían dos rubios caminando a paso seguro en el medio de un aeropuerto. El más alto tenía una cara de pocos amigos que decía: -no te conviene chocarte conmigo, hoy no estoy de buen humor, mientras que el más pequeño (de estatura) reflejaba alegría, lo que sería la típica cara de feliz cumpleaños. Más atrás los seguían un morocho alto, que su cara más bien reflejaba pereza, el cual parecía que recién se levantaba y la castaña bastante más baja que el morocho y aparentemente la más joven de este grupo, se encontraba concentrada y atenta, buscando aparentemente con su vista, el lugar donde debían encontrarse con esa persona: _una vieja amiga de la infancia._

_Queridos Chicos:_

_El motivo de este mail es comentarles la decisión que he tomado: por el momento volveré a vivir a Japón, no se por cuanto tiempo, o si será definitivo, pero quería que supieran de mi regreso, así cuando llego no se sorprenden cuando los llame para organizar algo para vernos. ___

_Llegaré el Jueves próximo a las 13:00 hs, cuando esté instalada en el hotel yo me ocuparé de contactarlos._

_Un cariño grande, los quiere, Mimi (L)_

_ ._

Y allí estaban todos, esperando con ansias el momento de poder volver a verla. Ella no les había pedido que la fueran a recoger al aeropuerto, ya que ella había organizado con el hotel para que le mandaran un chofer para que la llevara hasta allá y que le ayudara con las valijas. Pero ellos eran sus amigos, y la conocían mucho, sabían que a ella le encantaría que la estuvieran esperando.

Los diez minutos se transformaron en horas, los chicos estaban ansiosos, tenían miles de preguntas para hacerle, hace tanto que no la veían, todos estaban muy intrigados, a todos les interesaba volver a armar "el grupo", recuperarlo. La última vez que los chicos se habían visto (exceptuando a mimi que había estado ausente siete años) había sido para el cumpleaños de Kari hace un par de meses, varios. Ellos eran así, se veían poco, sólo en los cumpleaños o para alguna fiesta que alguno decidiera hacer. Cada uno había seguido su vida, y se habían empezado a enfocar en sus carreras, o en el caso de los más jóvenes, Takeru y Hikari en terminar el secundario. Ni hace falta decir, que este "corte" se había producido porque ya estaban grandes, y los padres no querían seguir manteniéndolos de la misma manera que cuando eran más pequeños, pero claro estaba, que si alguno necesitaba algo alguna vez, o tenía un problema, los otros eran los primeros en estar ahí.

Taichi, estaba jugando en un equipo muy importante de Japón, viajaba mucho y había decidido dejar la universidad, decía que no era lo suyo, que así como estaba, estaba bien, ganaba muy bien, y era relativamente famoso, ¿qué más podía pedir para él? Eso era con todo lo que siempre había soñado, sólo le hacía falta una chica en la cual "invertir su dinero" (sacando a su hermana que era la mayor "inversión" de su vida)

Kari, seguía en el secundario estudiando arte, a diferencia de su hermano, si quería entrar en la u universidad y transformarse en diseñadora de ropa (su sueño era vestir a las celebridades con sus diseños exclusivos). Vivía con su hermano, pero era más el tiempo que pasaba sola que el que compartía con su hermano. Sus padres le pasaban dinero mensualmente para que pagara los viáticos y el instituto y Taichi también le dejaba para que ella gastara en sus cosas y la mantención del departamento: luz, agua, teléfono, gas, en fin, esas cosas.

Takeru, estaba terminando la secundaria en el mismo instituto que Kari, pero lo que él realmente quería era dedicarse al tenis profesional, auque también le interesaba la arquitectura. También vivía con su hermano Yamatto, auque su situación era parecida a la de Kari, su hermano viajaba mucho y le quedaba la casa sola en la mayoría de las situaciones.

Yamatto, había recorrido casi todo Europa y América, ya que su banda se había vuelto realmente exitosa, a diferencia de Tai, él quería tener estudios universitarios que lo salvaran cuando no se dedicara más a la música (cuando sea un anciano olvidado) y estaba cursando el segundo año de abogacía, auque iba bastante lento ya que tenía muchas giras y poco tiempo para dedicarle al estudio.

El resto de los integrantes del antiguo grupo, "los digielegidos", estaban totalmente aislados de lo que era el nuevo grupo. Izzy estaba haciendo un curso intensivo de electrónica y estaba estudiando ingeniería y Joe estaba estudiando medicina en España.

En cuanto a Sora, nadie sabía nada. Hace un par de años que ella había dejado de juntarse con ellos, al parecer se había peleado con Kari y con Yamatto.

.

Más apartada de este grupo de jóvenes se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño atado en una colita alta (suelto le llegaría hasta la cintura) cargando unas pesadas valijas. Después de caminar varios pasos, sacó su celular y cuando estaba dispuesta a marcar al chofer se chocó con alguien:

-Disculpe, no miraba por donde caminaba- mirando aún su teléfono

-¿Podrías ser más educada y saludar no lo crees _princesa_?- con una sonrisita

- (levantando la mirada con cara incrédula) Taichi!! Qué alegría verte! ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-abrazándolo con cariño

-Pensamos que sería lindo venirte a buscar-correspondiendo el abrazo

-¿Pensamos?-algo confundida

-Sí, los demás chicos también están aquí-Señalando hacia más atrás de ellos- Es que me aburrí de esperar y salí a dar una vuelta a ver si te encontraba y lo hice- sonrisa triunfadora

-Jaja, que bueno que estén todos aquí, no se hubieran molestado, les dije que me contactaría con ustedes apenas estuviese instalada

-Pero queríamos darte una sorpresa

- (mirando hacia atrás) Y valla que me la dieron-(corriendo)-Kari!!

-(abrazándose) Mimi!! Que linda que estás! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Me extrañaste? ¿Tienes novio?

-(soltándola lentamente) Jaja estás un poco ansiosa amiga, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar-(dedicándole una sonrisa y mirando a la persona que le había apoyado la mano sobre su hombro)-TK! Que alegría verte, guaau, estás alto-dijo midiéndose con él

-Jajajaj si, crecí, te dije que la próxima vez que me vieras te iba a pasar-riéndose y dándole un fuerte abrazo

-Veo que también estás yendo al gimnasio, ya no eres un niño-guiñándole el ojo

-Siempre seguiré siendo un niño a comparación tuya, vieja-con una mueca que aspiraba sobración (?)

-Ey, mira lo que esta vieja puede hacer-señalando el músculo de su brazo

-Ya deja de pelear _princesa_, nunca cambias eh-divertido

-Matt! Estás tan..mm..te hiciste algo en el cabello? No lo recuerdo así-abrazándolo calidamente

-Jajja si me hice hombre- (entre risitas) abandoné mi corte tradicional (el del cabello parado, cuando tenía 11)

-(soltándose suavemente) Te ves bien, me gusta

-Gracias, cambiando el tema, ¿por qué no vamos a comer a algún lado? Mimi debe estar hambrienta, vieron lo fea que es la comida del avión-expresando asco con su cara

-Créeme que estoy hambrienta

-Entonces vamos a comer unas hamburguesas a FreeHam-propuso Tai

-Vamos!! Vamos!!- Tk y Kari al unísono

.

-Cuanto que comí-agarrándose el estómago

-Ya casi me olvidaba que comías tanto Tai-dándole un mordiscón a su hamburguesa

-A puesto que en . no hay tan buenas hamburguesas-mientras veía fijamente como mimi la disfrutaba

-No, la comida no es rica, no pude acostumbrarme a comer cosas que comía en el almuerzo, de desayuno-cara de asco, terminando la hamburguesa

-Chicos, que tal si mañana a la noche, vamos a bailar a "Chianti", para festejar la bienvenida de mimi-propuso Kari

-Podemos hacer una previa en nuestro departamento, de paso charlamos un poco más, ahora estábamos todos muertos de hambre y casi ni hablamos-dijo el rubio

-Sii!!, nosotros nos ocupamos de comprar el alcohol-obviamente fue tai el que propuso eso.

-Jajaj, me parece una estupenda idea, ahora chicos si no les molesta, me voy a instalarme en el hotel, me está esperando el chofer, además no aguanto más, me caigo de sueño-dijo mimi exhausta y muy llena

-Bueno _princesa_, nos vemos entonces a las diez en nuestro departamento-dijo Tk saludándola en la mejilla

-Adiós, nos vemos esta noche (dedicando una enorme sonrisa)-saludo general con la mano, de parte de Mimi

.

El día transcurrió normal, Mimi llegó al hotel (uno muy lujoso por cierto). Lo primero que hizo cuando entró fue tirar pesadamente las valijas (como si se estuviera deshaciendo de una carga que llevaba hace ya bastante tiempo) en el centro de la amplia habitación, y sacar un portarretratos (en él se encontraban, su mamá, su papá y ella, era una foto reciente), luego comenzó a desdoblar y volver a doblar su ropa, organizándolas en el placard, las remeras todas en un estante, las musculosas en otro, los pantalones colgados en varias perchas, sus vestidos y sus sacos y su ropa de invierno, por último se dispuso a ordenar sus zapatos, esto fue lo que más tiempo le llevó, los separó por colores enfilándolos uno al lado del otro.

Luego sacó unas cortinas blancas de su otra valija, estaban en una bolsa de nylon, impecables, y las colgó en el enorme ventanal con balcón y puertas de vidrio que le permitía ver toda la ciudad iluminada (el hotel estaba ubicado en el centro)

También sacó de su bolso de mano, un par de libros de música, y su cuaderno de composición, estos los repartió en la biblioteca que había pedido especialmente que le incluyeran en la suite, y la libreta que contenía sus canciones, la ubicó junto con una lapicera en la mesita de luz del lado izquierdo de la cama. Pero eso no fue todo, tenía también un par de cuadros pequeños en unas cajas que había mandado a traer en una encomienda aparte, esos cuadros eran de su vieja casa de Japón, los adoraba, eran parte de sí. Ella se mudó reiteradas veces y esos cuadros procuró colgarlos en todas las casas o departamentos que tuvo, le traían buenos recuerdos. Lo último que sacó de una de las valijas grandes fue su acolchado, uno blanco con lunares rojos y pequeñas florcitas naranjas, era un recuerdo de su abuela, se lo había regalado una vez cuando se había ido a vivir con ella momentáneamente mientras sus padres estaban de viaje, ese invierno si que fue frío.

Una vez de haber puesto la mayoría de sus cosas en orden y haber transformado la habitación en una que le hiciera recordar un poco más a "su casa", sacó una toalla, un cepillo de dientes y un peine y se dirigió hacia el baño, antes de dormir quería darse un relajado baño de espumas, amaba la espuma.

Mimi había estudiado estos siete años en el conservatorio de canto. Ya hacía seis meses que lo había terminado y ya había grabado su primer disco que estaba superando las expectativas de venta, le estaba yendo realmente bien. En . había empezado la universidad, pero solo había hecho medio año por Internet, debido a que había estado trabajando mucho en su música. Era compositora y cantante, además tocaba la flauta traversa y sabía algo de batería, (debido a que un amigo que tenía una banda famosa allá le había enseñado algo).

.

Era de noche, el rubio se encontraba caminando por las transitadas calles cubiertas de smog, mientras trataba de controlar su cabello que se movía a causa del viento que se estaba levantando. Estaba cansado, se había levantado temprano para ir a buscar a Mimi al aeropuerto, la idea de levantarse temprano no le había agradado demasiado, era jueves, los jueves generalmente los tenía libres, era un día que a él le gustaba tomarse, levantarse tarde ,ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad hasta que le agarrara hambre, buscar un lugar donde comer, regresar a su casa, componer algo, o simplemente tocar un rato la guitarra, tomar una siesta, luego un baño, y salir por la noche a caminar nuevamente.

Comenzó a caminar por uno de los tantos parques que había, hace bastante que no pasaba por ahí, a la tarde había estado caminando por la vereda de enfrente y había visto que lo estaban arreglando, plantando más árboles, dándole de comer a los pececitos de la fuente, haciendo más caminos, y arreglando un puente que había que hace mucho necesitaba atención.

No era muy tarde, por eso se empezaban a ver parejas que paseaban o se sentaban a conversar en los bancos centrales de la plaza, siguió caminando y vio un árbol enorme que le llamó la atención, se sentó contra él y cerró los ojos, le hubiera gustado tener su guitarra en ese momento, estaba inspirado, recordó que traía en su mochila la armónica, la sacó y comenzó a tocar una canción calma, una melodía dulce y relajante.

-Me gusta como tocas-una voz femenina se escuchó del otro lado del tronco del árbol en el que él se encontraba sentado

-Gracias-le dijo mientras comprobaba que era una mujer debido a que veía parte de su delgado brazo, y en la mano un anillo plateado con una piedra color roja bastante grande y las uñas pintadas de rojas también sosteniendo entre el dedo mayor y el índice un cigarrillo.

-¿Hace mucho que tocas la armónica?- en un tono suave

-Ocho años-contestó secamente

-Conozco alguien que también la toca, hay poca gente que lo hace, (alabándolo) suena bien eh-

-Sí, yo no conozco a otra persona que lo haga bien, no es por presumir, pero me gusta como suena también-(más relajado) parece que sabes algo de música..

-Así es, me gustan los instrumentos, toco la flauta traversa

-¿Podrías tocar algo para mi?-curioso

-Déjame ver si la tengo por aquí-(buscando en su mochila)-Mm..Tienes suerte, aquí está (mientras apagaba el cigarrillo contra el borde del tronco)

Comenzó a tocar y él se acopló con la armónica cuando logró sacar las notas del estribillo de la canción…

Hasta ese momento no se habían visto las caras, habían pasado cuarenta minutos y ella sólo sabía que él era rubio y que tocaba espectacular la armónica y él sólo le había podido ver el brazo y sabía que tenía una voz muy linda, dulce y calma.

-Que lindo que fue tocar conjunto con alguien que tuviera esa habilidad, se que es muy difícil dominarla, eres muy buena-dijo aplaudiendo lentamente, felicitándola

-Gracias, para mi también fue un honor tocar contigo

-¿Es tuya?-interesado y con una voz suave

-Sí, en realidad la compuse para cantarla, pero no está del todo terminada-dijo bajando el tono de voz

-Me sorprendes-(entusiasmo interno, sin hacerlo tan evidente para ella) Yo pertenezco a una banda, toco la guitarra también y soy el cantante

-Guauu, no todos los días conoces a una persona que tiene intereses parecidos a los tuyos, y hasta se dedica a lo mismo-divertida y entusiasmada

-Estás en lo correcto, sólo que te "conozco indirectamente", todavía no volteaste a verme-tono seductor

-¿No deberías ser tu el que volteara? Yo ya estaba aquí desde antes-(prendiendo otro cigarrillo)-¿Gustas? (extendiendo su brazo con uno)

-(lo agarra y lo prende) De acuerdo, cederé esta vez-tono dulce

-¿Eso quiere decir que habrá segunda vez?-riendo coqueta

-Jaja, y estaría bueno que nos volviéramos a ver, para tocar o componer- parándose y yendo del lado del árbol en que ella se encontraba

Se sentó al lado de ella, ella miraba para el otro lado, tenía un cabello ondulado castaño, ni muy oscuro ni muy claro, normal, largo y brillante. Lentamente la chica volteó y el pudo verla, era hermosa: ojos miel, pestañas largas, tez blanca maquillada suavemente con rubor rosado, labios gruesos y rojos. Ella lo miró sorprendida, a él se le erizó la piel, sintió que ella estaba más cómoda cuando no se veían, y titubeando la escuchó decir:

-M..Matt-y clavó sus ojos miel en los azules de él

-_Princesa_-con cara de asombro, no se había dado cuenta que era ella hasta que no la escuchó decir su nombre

-Mimi-dijo ella corrigiéndolo, mientras apagaba el cigarrillo contra el árbol

-No tenía idea de que tocabas la flauta traversa y tu voz no suena igual que siempre, es muy bonita-dijo concentrado analizando su rostro

-¿Qué haces aquí?-nerviosa

-Lo mismo que tu, me gusta mirar el cielo mientras toco alguna canción, ¿qué te pasa, porque tienes esa cara?

-Es que…estoy sorprendida, no creí que te gustaba la naturaleza, mirar el cielo, las estrellas y que disfrutabas de tocar bajo la luna y además de que tocaras…tan bien-finalizó

-(mientras dejaba salir por su boca en delicadas hileras el humo) Pero si sabías que tocaba por la noche la armónica, si en el digimundo me escuchaste varias veces-se le iluminaron los ojos al recordar

-Sí, claro que lo sabía, si hasta cuando estuviste en la gira por . fui a verte, estuviste increíble, cuando terminaron fui al camarín, le dije a los guardaespaldas que te conocía que era una amiga, pero no me dejaron pasar, así que desistí, pensaron que era una fan loca

-No me dijeron nada, suelen avisarme cuando hay gente que dice que están relacionadas conmigo pero…últimamente todo el mundo dice eso para pasar a vernos y les hace perder el tiempo averiguando si es verdad.-Se que sacaste un disco, pero como no mencionaste nada hoy en la conversación en FreeHam, pensé que no querías contar nada-

-En realidad me olvidé, aparte supuse que ya sabrían porque hicieron mucha publicidad-moviendo su mano como diciendo, más cosas que no eran necesarias

-Me gustaría escucharte, se que en algún momento voy a hacerlo-(con una sonrisa de nene malo)-también quise ubicarte cuando estuvimos allá, pero nadie supo decirme bien en donde estabas viviendo-(apenado) No sabía que fumabas-se levantó a tirar el filtro a un cesto cercano

-Tampoco quería que supieras, pero bueno, se dio-(avergonzada)-¿Los chicos saben que fumas?

-Sí saben, pero a Kari le molesta, le hace mal, TK lo detesta no lo puede ni ver, y a Tai no le gusta por el hecho de que es deportista, pero no le molesta si fumo delante de él, es más sólo lo hago cuando estoy con él, o de gira, o en el departamento sólo-

-Sólo te pido que no les digas, no quiero que se enteren, se que a todos les molestaría que diga que lo hago, no quiero que tengan una imagen de mi equivocada-

-Eres la _princesa_ del grupo, nunca se esperarían eso, pero para mi no es importante, si a ti te gusta, yo más que nadie te entiendo, no voy a preguntarte cómo te surgió el interés-entendiéndola

-Gracias-(sonrisita aliviada) creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar mejor de lo que esperábamos, Matt, se hace tarde, creo que iré volviendo al hotel, sino me van a dejar afuera-

-Te acompaño, no voy a dejar que a la _princesa _le pase algo por caminar por la calle sola-ayudándola a levantarse

-Te lo agradezco, igual no es necesario-sonriendo

-Quiero hacerlo-devolviendo la sonrisa

-Ah y Matt...deja de llamarme _princesa_-guiñándole un ojo

-Jaj, ¿dejaste de ser la niña mimada y caprichosa fan del rosa?-

-Matt, no abuses-con cara de desafío

-(rió) Ya vamos Mimi-empujándola suavemente para que comenzara a caminar había empezado a llover.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A.**

Bueno eso fue todo por el primer capítulo, espero que les esté enganchando, es una historia prometedora, se los aseguro, es interesante lo que va a ir pasando, pero les pido, que me dejen algún comentario, quiero saber si les gustó y si les va interesando la historia, por ahora no hay mucho porque es el primer capítulo, igual les dejé un par de pistas "picando" ya se van a aclarar más adelante si las notan, y si no las notaron, igualmente ya voy a ir haciendo mas hincapié a lo largo de la historia, hay cosas que parecen tontas, pero tienen que tenerlas muy en cuenta, porque tienen un por qué interesante.

Me motivaría mucho a seguir la historia si me mandan reviews, para los que escriben saben lo lindo que es encontrarse con algunos cuando entran a Hotmail , ayudan, son constructivos, dan ideas, y alegran a la persona que lo escribió.

Les mando un beso grande, y espero que a los que la hayan leído les haya gustado y me dejen algún comentario pequeñito, auque sea dos palabras, para saber que hay gente que lo lee y le interesa  :)

_CaintlinJeanne (L)_


	2. vuelven los vicios

Holaa! Bueno antes que nada bienvenidas todas a mi historia, me alegró muchos los comentarios que encontré cuando abrí la página, es una linda noticia saber que les gusta como escribo y la historia. Voy a tratar de actualizar todos los fines de semana así no se quedan intrigadas por tanto tiempo porque odio los autores que lo hacen y bueno a pesar de que tengo poco tiempo, voy a tratar de dedicarle al fic. No dejen de leer hay muchísimas cosas por descubrir, y verán que en cada capítulo se va a revelar algo que no sabemos de Mimi aún.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados para hacer esta historia  :)

Dedicado a todas las chicas que leen este fic y para quienes quieran comenzar a leerlo  :D

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_-¿Vas a dejar que te golpee de esa manera? Se que puedes hacerlo mejor que ella, vamos, vamos!-alentaba el castaño_

_-Yo solo entro en calor-respondió la que había dado el primer golpe sonriendo_

_-Pero él tiene razón, sí puedo hacerlo mejor que tu-dijo la golpeada mientras extendía su brazo y abría la palma de su mano-¡Dime que se siente esto!.-pegándole una fuerte cachetada a la chica que tenía enfrente_

_-(acariciándose el golpe) ¿Tanto presumías por ese golpecito miserable? La otra vez lo hacías mejor-mientras juntaba fuerza y le pegaba esta vez con el puño cerrado haciendo que la otra cayera al piso_

_-(levantándose) No tienes idea de lo que es pegar, es que ya ni sabes lo que es el dolor, esta vez te lo voy a hacer sentir-riendo mientras se levantaba y con el puño cerrado se proponía a devolverle el golpe._

_-Se pone interesante-con una sonrisa mirando al peliazul que tenía al lado_

_-(interviniendo entre el golpe y las dos chicas tomándole la mano a la pelirroja que estaba por golpear) Ya fue suficiente chicas-serio_

_-¡Que! Iba a mostrarle lo mejor que tenía-ofendida_

_-¿Pero que haces? ¿No ves que venía la mejor parte?-exclamó el castaño mirándolo directamente a los ojos_

_-(corriendo la mirada) No voy a dejar que se sigan pegando-clavándole ahora él sus ojos azules-_

_-Deja que me pegue, se que su fuerza ni siquiera alcanza para derribarme-protestó la chica a la que le iban a pegar cruzándose de brazos_

_-Hey, (soltándole suavemente la mano a la pelirroja mientras se acercaba un poco más a la última que había hablado y le acariciaba la mejilla que tenía inflamada por los golpes) Basta de golpes, mañana ambas van a sentirlo y no van a poder calmar el dolor_

_-Tal vez-ambas contestaron sentándose en el suelo mientras compartían una botella de cerveza_

_////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

-¡Pero que..!-gritó de mal humor

El sol pegaba en el ventanal de su habitación y reflejaba en su rostro el grandioso día que sería. Delicadamente fregó sus ojos con sus nudillos y se sentó en la cama.

Comenzó a mirar una de las tantas fotos que tenía desparramadas por la mesita de luz que todavía no había acomodado y recordó. Recordó fragmentos de lo que había soñado esa noche. ¿Qué era ese sueño tan extraño? ¿Y quienes eran esas personas? Definitivamente era una pesadilla, aún así no entendía nada de lo que había pasado en su sueño mientras dormía. Decidió no darle importancia.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, se cepilló los dientes y el cabello. Volvió al cuarto y sacó del armario un jean, una musculosa blanca y unas zapatillas color vino. Tenía ganas de recorrer un poco la ciudad. ¡Como la extrañaba! Quería regresar a todos los lugares que a ella le gustaban cuando era pequeña, quería sentirse auque sea por un instante, cerca de lo que antes era su ciudad, cerca de lo que era ella antes de trasladarse a Estados Unidos.

Escuchó como sonaba el timbre de su habitación y de un momento para el otro olvidó lo que estaba pensando, curvó los labios desentendida hasta que se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que fuera el desayuno, ahora su rostro se encontraba iluminado, tenía hambre.

Al abrir la puerta tal fue su sorpresa cuando la vio ahí parada, con esa sonrisa de nena tierna que siempre tenía.

-Hey Kari! (saludándola en la mejilla mientras con la mano la invitaba a pasar)

-(entrando mientras le hablaba) Pensé en venir a verte cuando salí de la facultad, estaba segura de que tendrías ganas de pasear un poco por Tokio (sentándose en la cama aún desecha)

-Sí, realmente tengo ganas de ir, es más estaba esperando el desayuno y luego iría a ver como anda todo en mi vieja y ahora actual ciudad-terminaba mientras se le iluminaban los ojos

-¿Entonces que esperamos? ¡Vamos ya!

-Sí!! Y de paso desayunamos por ahí, muero por comer algo-agarrándose el estómago cuando éste había crujido de hambre

-¿Desayunar? Yo diría almorzar, mira el reloj-señalándolo- ¿Ves cuanto duermes?

-Jajajaj, si lo se, todavía no me acostumbro aquí, ya vamos Kari-mientras la levantaba de la cama jalándola del brazo

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-(escuchando la puerta cerrarse) ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano hoy?-girando la cabeza extrañado al ver a su hermano entrar al departamento

-Es que no fui a la universidad, tenía que entregar unos papeles para la federación en el club y a la tarde se cumplía el plazo así que debía hacerlo ahora, a demás Kari iría a visitar a Mimi, así que sería aburrido volverme solo

-¿Jaja no es tan lindo el amor? ¿Qué nunca piensas decirle?

-Hermano, cuantas veces debo decirte que no me gusta Kari, solo es mi amiga-tratando de sonar convincente

-Tk, decir que no te gusta Kari es lo mismo que yo diga que me gustan los hombres-riendo

-(mueca de desagrado) Bueno, bueno, pero tampoco es que ella "me gusta", es simpática y lista y linda…muy linda-(pausa)-Pero eso no quiere decir que me guste-finalizó

-Jajaj, soy tu hermano TK, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto admitirlo? Ella es muy agradable y linda, ¿por qué estaría mal que te gustara? Aparte mira la cara de tonto que tienes cuando piensas en ella-señalándolo

-(avergonzado) Fin del tema Matt, tengo que hacer unas cosas y después ordenar un poco para cuando vengan los chicos-esquivando la situación

-Valla, valla príncipe azul-divertido, mientras se ganaba una mirada de odio de parte de TK

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Se habían divertido muchísimo. Habían ido de compras, habían recorrido un par de parques, se habían subido a la calesita, a las hamacas, a los subibajas. Habían revivido momentos lindos de su infancia, ¡eran tan amigas!, siempre la pasaban bien juntas. Mimi era para ella como la hermana que no tenía y era su ejemplo a seguir, la admiraba tanto, tan refinada, elegante, simpática, con tan buen sentido del humor, Kari la consideraba la mejor no tenía dudas de que algún día quería ser como ella. Mimi amaba a Kari, ese aire de viveza que tenía, esa sonrisa pícara, esa nena tierna que era y esos ojitos profundos que aseguraban que era incapaz de hacer sufrir a alguien.

Mimi llegó agotada, habían caminado demasiado para ser el segundo día que estaba ahí. Pesadamente se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos solo para descansarlos. Estaba tan contenta de estar allí de nuevo, le encantaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos.

Además Kari le había confesado sus sentimientos hacia Takeru. Ella sabía que ambos se gustaban, ¿quién no lo sabía? Ambos parecían tímidos y se consideraban buenos amigos, ninguno se animaba a arruinar esa linda amistad por un par de sentimientos "extraños"

Mimi chateaba con todos sus amigos cuando estaba en USA. Una vez TK le había pedido un consejo para decirle a Kari lo que sentía, claro que Mimi lo ayudó con gusto, pero Davis, un amigo de TK, le ganó de mano confesándole sus sentimientos a Hikari primero. Eso atrajo por completo la atención de Kari. Todo había sido un fracaso, y desde ese día TK esperaba el momento justo para decírselo

A Mimi le fascinaba la idea de que esos dos estuvieran juntos, eran tan lindos, por eso mismo decidió darles un empujoncito, y eso comenzaría hoy en el departamento de los Ishida.

Decidió dormir un rato antes de comenzar a arreglarse para ir a la previa con los chicos, pero justo cuando estaba por quedarse dormida sintió como algo dentro de su bolso sonaba, ¡parecía apropósito! Siempre que quería dormir algo la interrumpía. Se estiró perezosamente, agarró el celular y leyó:

-Cuando gustes podemos comenzar con todo morocha, llámame. Cariños(K)

Era su representante, su "manager". Comprendió que sus días de aparente descanso habían terminado, resignada anotó en un papel: Llamar a Takagui.

Esperaría hasta el lunes, sabía que tenía un fin de semana largo y que los chicos no la dejarían "desaparecer" tan pronto.

Luego ya "desvelada" decidió darse un baño, preparó la bañera con mucha espuma y sales relajantes con aromas suaves. Cuando salió del baño se miró en el espejo, tenía varias ojeras (nada que un corrector no solucionara) pero eran debido a que no había dormido tan bien esa noche, no sólo fue el sueño ese extraño que tuvo lo que la perturbó, sino que también había llegado tarde al hotel y se había quedado platicando un rato más con Yamatto en el lobby. Cuando él se fue, ella subió a su habitación y empezó a leer un libro que le había regalado _su padre_ que nunca había tenido tiempo para leer hasta que se quedó dormida.

Sonrió cuando recordó el encuentro que había tenido esa noche con Matt, auque le llamara la atención la había pasado bien, el rubio no era tan egocéntrico como ella pensaba, había cambiado, a sí como ella también lo había hecho…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Algunos estaban sentados en el piso y otros en los sofás, los que preferían una charla más íntima estaban conversando en el balcón, pero todos estaban ahí por el mismo motivo: la fiesta por la llegada de Mimi.

El morocho que se encontraba en uno de los sillones tomó el descorchador que yacía en la mesa y abrió una botella de cerveza. Miró a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor y notó que faltaba alguien, si efectivamente faltaba la persona más importante, ella. Sonrió, había cosas que nunca cambiaban, el llegar tarde para llamar la atención de todos, viejo truco, ella siempre lo hacía. Se alegraba mucho de que su amiga había retornado, la quería demasiado. Se llevó el vaso a la boca y bebió un trago, siguió pensando en ella hasta que lo interrumpieron.

-¿Qué le habrá sucedido a la _princesa_ esta vez? Preguntó TK al aire, esperando respuesta de cualquiera de los presentes

-Yo creo que se debe haber quedado dormida, ¿Por qué no la llamas Matt?-sugirió el peliazul

-Hey, ¿tan ansiosos están? Sólo lleva 20 minutos retrasada-dando por obvio que tardaría más

-La _princesa_ se está haciendo rogar como siempre, ¿qué todavía no la conocen?-contestó Taichi distraído

El timbre sonó.

-Debe ser ella, TK ábrele por favor-pidió Matt

-Hey Mimi, ni te tardaste esta vez eh…-saludándola

-Lo siento, empecé a prepararme tarde-carita de culpa

-Pero que linda que vino la _princesita_ hoy-

-¿Ken? ¡Eres tu! Pensé que estabas fuera del país!-corriendo a abrazarlo

-Jaja, ¿tanto me extrañaste? Volví porque pude resolver todo y quisimos darte una sorpresa, tu sabes…-bajando el tono de voz

-¿Lo se?...(pegando un grito) Yolei!

-¡Mimi! (gritó de felicidad)

-¿Todavía siguen en la puerta? Si quieren festejamos afuera-bromeó Matt

-Aa, sisi (entrando y saludando a los demás)-Ese tu sabes (dirigiéndose a Ken) ¿fue por algo en especial que quizás puedo estar imaginándome?-sonrisita pícara

-Jjaja, caíste rápido (tomando a Yolei por la cintura)

-Estamos juntos-afirmó las sospechas de mimi con una gran sonrisa de felicidad

-Lo sabia!! (Sentándose al lado de Tai)-Felicitaciones amigos-dijo alegre mientras llevaba un vaso de alcohol a su boca

Así estuvieron un rato charlando y bebiendo pero poco a poco los jóvenes fueron levantándose uno por uno y abandonaron el living hasta que solo quedaron TK y Kari conversando hasta que se encontraron con un living vacío.

-¿tan aburridos somos que nos quedamos solos?-comentó Kari

-No lo creo, Yolei y Ken deben estar por ahí, haciendo, bueno, tu sabes (dijo riendo mientras ella también lo hacía), Tai debe estar en la cocina con Matt y Mimi bebiendo-mientras él tomaba un sorbo

-Seguramente mi hermano está tan borracho que no debe poder ni caminar (con un tono de preocupación)- Cambiando el tema, por qué faltaste hoy a la universidad?

-Sabía que irías a visitar a Mimi y que no podría volver contigo-serio

-(sin comprender) ¿Y qué con eso?-ilusionada

-Nono, solo bromeaba, (mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa) tuve que ir al club a arreglar unos papeles para la federación

-Aha (desilusionada) igual no te perdiste mucho..

-Kari, tengo muchas ganas de decirte algo que desde hace mucho me viene pasando y quiero ver si puedo resolverlo contigo-(abriendo una botella de tequila)

-Dime TK (clavando los ojos en los de él)

-Bueno es que yo hace tiempo que vengo sintiendo…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mientras tanto en el balcón se encontraba el rubio mayor y la princesa conversando.

-¿Puedes correr las cortinas por favor?-pidió en un tono delicado

-Seguro (respondió él mientras lo hacía)

-¿Tienes fuego? (palpándose los bolsillos de su pollera de jean)-olvidé el mío

-(prendiéndole el cigarro que ella tenía en la boca y luego el suyo) Y… ¿cómo viste a Tokio después de siete años? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-Me encanta (mirándolo directamente a los ojos) -es decir, está mas o menos como lo dejé-sonriendo mientras dejaba salir el humo de su boca

-Me alegro entonces, algún día me gustaría que vallamos a un bosque que no está muy lejos de aquí, sirve de inspiración, podríamos intentar componer algo juntos, ¿qué opinas?

-Me gusta la idea. ¿Sabes Matt? Antes llegué a pensar que eras un estúpido rubio sin sentimientos-

-Sí, es lo que inspiro en mucha gente-mientras reía-¿Eso quiere decir que cambió tu mirada hacia mi?-levantándose del suelo mientras apagaba el cigarrillo contra este último)

-Está cambiando, yo te dije: vamos a llevarnos muy bien-mientras acariciaba su cabello castaño y sonreía

-(asintiendo con una sonrisita) Y…

-(interrumpiendo) Chicos, chicos…

-(pasándole rápidamente el cigarro a Yamatto y tirando el humo para atrás) ¿Si Tai?

-¿Matt que haces fumando? Nunca lo haces cuando están todos…-curioso

-Me agarraron muchas ganas, ¿por qué te crees que corrí las cortinas, piensas que quiero que me vean?

-Eueu, era solo una pregunta.. ¿Qué les parece si vamos yendo a Chianti? (con un vaso de tequila en su mano)

-Buena idea, basta de previa, mira como estás (sacándole el vaso y tomando todo lo que quedaba)

-Jaja, le sacas el vaso a él y luego tu lo tomas, eres inteligente eh _princesa_ (sacándole él el vaso ya vacío, mientras le guiñaba un ojo)

-(Mirada asesina) Mírate tu Matt, ¿cuántos vasos hay allí en el suelo?-retadora

-Eheh bueno, mejor vamos que se hace tarde (apagando el cigarrillo que tuvo que terminar de fumar para que Taichi no la descubriera) –Agradécemelo-susurró con cara de me debes una

-Créeme que lo hago-(mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro y pasaba a caminar delante de él)

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

El boliche era resiente, no hace mucho que lo había inaugurado, era grande y se veía desde afuera como las luces de colores resaltaban en aquel lugar.

Las chicas apenas llegaron comenzaron a bailar entre ellas, los chicos prefirieron tomar un poco más y charlar en una de las mesas hasta que por fin se decidieron a bailar.

Mimi, Kari y Yoley bailaban todos los temas que el DJ pasaba, tanto reggaeton, como marcha, pop, hipp-hop, cumbia, etc. Los chicos las miraban manteniendo una cierta distancia mientras ellos intentaban mover sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música.

-¿Bailamos?-le preguntó un chico a Yolei

-No, la señorita va a bailar con SU novio-le respondió Ken que en cuanto vio que un chico que se le acercaba a Yolei había salido corriendo

-Lo lamento-respondió finalmente la chica apenada.

Por otro lado, Matt mantenía la vista fija en Mimi, la chica movía sus caderas sensualmente y se acoplaba perfectamente a todos los ritmos, el rubio vio como muchos otros chicos la miraban con hambre, pero notó que ninguno se animaba a preguntar debido a lo concentrada que estaba ella en su baile. Decidió apurarse y preguntarle si quería bailar con él, definitivamente no quería que ningún otro hombre bailara con _su amiga._

-Hey _Princesa_, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?-haciéndole una reverencia

-Jaja, cuanta elegancia (sonrió, luego cambió su expresión) Matt ya te he dicho que no me llames así-con una mueca de disgusto- Quiero ver si además de componer, cantar y tocar instrumentos sabes moverte-guiñándole un ojo

No supo por qué, pero que Mimi le guiñara el ojo de esa manera y lo tomara suavemente de la mano para llevarlo al centro de la pista le provocó un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. Matt le demostró a Mimi que si bien no bailaba tan bien como ella, podía defenderse en ese arte también.

Ambos bailaban muy cerca y mantenían el contacto entre sus cuerpos. Todos los chicos a excepción de Tai que nadie sabía donde estaba, se preguntaban desde cuando ellos dos se llevaban tan bien.

Matt y Mimi Bailaron un buen rato, hasta que por supuesto Mimi le pidió que la acompañara a la pista de afuera para poder fumar un cigarrillo.

-Valla que eres adicta, no pensé que fumabas tanto (mientras prendía su cigarro)

-Sí lo hago, creo que es un ataque nervioso

-¿Nervioso? ¿Qué estabas nerviosa mientras bailabas conmigo?-dijo acercando su cara un poco más a la de ella

-Jjajaja, no digas tonteras Matt, me gusta el sabor, pero también son nervios

-Entonces si no es por mi… dime por qué estás nerviosa-dándole una pitada al cigarro

-Es que tuve un sueño, una pesadilla.-su voz sonó fría, luego le dio una larga pitada a su cigarro

-¿Y de qué se trataba?-intrigado, expulsando el humo hacia un costado

-De unos chicos que estaban en un parque de noche, y las dos chicas que se encontraban con ellos se pegaban…-mordiéndose el labio inferior

-¿Y por qué se pegaban?-confuso

-¿Mimi? ¿Eres tu?

-Ko..Kouji?-formando de repente una sonrisa

-Hey que linda, no sabía que estabas aquí-besando sus labios

En ese momento Mimi recordó con más claridad el sueño que había tenido y quiso gritar, pero se contuvo.

-Tampoco sabía que vendrías, ¿a qué se debe?

-Vinimos a vivir por un tiempo con Ruki y Takuya queríamos probar nuevos aires, tu sabes (dedicándole una sonrisa) –Estarán felices de verte

-¿Enserio Ruki está aquí también? ¡Que buena noticia! (sabiendo que estaba mintiendo)

-Que te parece si nos encontramos mañana a la noche, te paso la dirección en donde estamos viviendo con los chicos. ¡Hace meses que no compartimos los cuatro juntos!

-Sí, es verdad.-Kouji, disculpa, mañana hablamos, es que estaba con un amigo y parece que se fue, que vergüenza ni siquiera te lo presenté (corriéndose el cabello para adelante)

-No hay problema linda, nos vemos mañana (tomándola por la cintura con ambas manos y besándola con firmeza) –Como extrañaba eso-respiró hondo y exhaló, como si se hubiera quitado algo pesado de encima

-También yo-mordiéndose el labio con fuerza demostrando sus ganas-Adiós (haciendo un delicado gesto con su mano)

-Espera (tomándole el brazo de pronto) –Me lo vendieron recién (metiéndole algo en el bolsillo) estoy seguro que vas a querer fumarlo antes de vernos mañana-guiñándole un ojo

-Gracias (tiró un beso al aire) -tratando de mostrar algo de desinterés que obviamente no le salió

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Se había pedido un balde grande de alcohol, ni sabía exactamente lo que el balde contenía pero necesitaba algo fuerte en su garganta. No estaba enojado, no, eso seguro que no, pero sentía algo raro dentro de si… ¿Mimi tenía novio? Nono era imposible, ella antes de volver había hablado con él por msn y le había contado que estaba sola… ¿y entonces por qué ese tipo la había besado de aquella manera?

(Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos)

-¿Matt, lo has visto a mi hermano?-preguntó la castaña que se encontraba agarrada de la mano de su pequeño hermanito

-¿Kari, Tk…acaso ustedes?..

-Ehh, bueno, no exactamente, solo fue..

-¡Shh Tk! Luego te contamos Matt (ruborizada) –Hace rato que no lo veo a Tai, me estoy preocupando

-Hey, calma, él es grande puede cuidarse solo-dijo distraído

-¿Qué no es ese que baila con Mimi?-señalándolo

-Espera… ¿que no es el que _está_ besando a Mimi?!-exclamó Kari sobresaltada mientras se tapaba la boca

-Creo que Mimi no está muy a gusto-dirigiéndole una mirada a Matt para que hiciera algo

-Creo que deberíamos irnos ya, voy a buscarlos-dijo Matt un poco nervioso

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mimi trataba de zafarse del agarre de Taichi, pero él la sujetaba fuertemente mientras le susurraba al oído cosas que Mimi no podía entender. Mientras más se oponía, Tai más la besaba, mientras más intentara zafarse el más la agarraba. Mimi se estaba desesperando no podía entender como su amigo le estaba haciendo eso, ¡era en contra de su voluntad! ¡La estaba acosando! Por suerte llegó Matt y logró apartar a Mimi. Tomó su mano y se colocó él adelante mientras le decía todo tipo de insultos a Taichi mientras que ese último se limitaba a responder con un: -aam como un completo idiota y se notaba que no tenía capacidad para defenderse, lo que les hizo dar cuenta a ambos chicos que su amigo estaba totalmente borracho. Matt soltó a Mimi y le ordenó que se fuera con Kari y Tk a su departamento, que el los alcanzaría más tarde con Taichi.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-Ai, me siento tan mal, todo me da vueltas, me duele el estómago, mi cabeza explota-quejándose

-¿Te gustaría dejar de quejarte?-gritó su hermana furiosa

-K, Kari no grites, por.. por favor-mientras se tapaba los oídos

-¿Tienes idea de todo lo que hiciste?-cuestionándolo

-Tengo una vaga idea-tratando de recordar mientras apoyaba su cabeza entre sus piernas

-Sabes que te desapareciste toda la noche y que luego intentaste abusar de Mimi, si es que lo que hiciste no fue eso-dijo el rubio con ira

-¿¡¡Que hice que!!? Y mimi que..ehh-cerrando fuerte los ojos aguantando el dolor

-Ella estaba mal, pero comprendió tu situación-Tk se introdujo a la conversación de los dos más grandes.

-Le debes la mayor de las disculpas-dijo Kari mientras le golpeaba el hombro rudamente

-¡¡Puedes dejar de agredirme!!¿No te das cuenta lo mal que me siento?

-Eres un idiota, no se por qué te dejaste llegar a ese estado-dando media vuelta y caminando hacia el baño

-¿En donde está ella ahora?-dijo con un tono de preocupación

- Se levantó temprano y regresó al hotel, ¿sabes que? Mejor duérmete, hasta que te sientas mejor y puedas pensar.

-Matt, lo lamento (dijo con una voz lenta)-finalizó mientras cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba en el sofá- gracias amigo

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Se suponía que tendría que estar pensando en todo lo que había pasado con Tai, había sido un momento tan incómodo para ella, él era su amigo y la había besado de esa manera tan asquerosa, que hasta le producía repulsión recordarlo, pero en vez de eso, seguía pensando en el sueño, lo había entendido todo, en realidad casi todo, aún no comprendía el por qué de esos borrones de memoria que tenía en algunas ocasiones, era como una laguna que le impedía recordar partes de su vida, como una amnesia temporal, que le duraba un tiempo y sólo olvidaba algunos episodios, luego los recordaba.

Tenía frío, el cielo se había nublado bastante y amenazaba con llover, tomó su saco y metió las manos en los bolsillos y fue ahí cuando lo encontró y recordó a Kouji…

_-Marihuana-dijo en un susurro casi para ella_

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió al balcón, lo prendió y comenzó a fumar. Si se quedaba en Tokio, sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaba, pero tampoco podía volver a USA.

Su propia historia la perseguía, esa historia de la cual ella había querido escapar, la estaba repitiendo y esta vez si era consiente de lo que hacía.

-Ya no tengo remedio, ellos son parte de mi-pensó mientras dejaba caer una lágrimas que de a poco se fueron transformando en un profundo llanto- _**Papi.**_

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

N/A

Hey queridas lectoras! Este es el capítulo dos, admito que el uno me quedó mucho mejor escrito va, me gustó mucho más, pero este les deja un pie de lo que le está pasando o pasó en la vida de Mimi y creo que produce más curiosidad y ganas de saber más.

Les dejo un gran saludo, y espero que les guste este capítulo que me costó bastante redactarlo xD.

Les voy adelantando que en el tercer capítulo habrá Mimato.

Gracias por leer! Espero que lo sigan haciendo y que me sigan dejando reviews, para que me emocione más al escribir :D

CaintlinJeanne(L).


	3. Malas Influencias

**Especialista**

**(Malas Influencias)**

_Las chicas gritaban efusivas y los chicos reían mientras tomaban alcohol. _

_De pronto todos comenzaron a correr, jugaban como a una especie de mancha, pero en vez de escapar de la mancha, tenían que perseguir al que tuviera la botella de esa bebida tan embriagante. _

_Era de noche y se encontraban en un lugar muy oscuro. Cerca de donde ellos corrían y "jugaban" había un río el cual les brindaba algo de luz cuando la luna se reflejaba en él._

_Todos corrían tras el castaño que tenía la bebida, la castaña de pelo corto le jaló el brazo para quitarle la bebida y el chico con un fuerte movimiento la tiró al agua para zafarse. La chica antes de caer se agarró de su mejor amiga y ambas cayeron al río._

_La castaña de pelo largo que había sido arrastrada tras su mejor amiga salió del agua tosiendo, había tragado algo de agua por gritar cuando sentía que caía junto con la chica del pelo corto._

_Los chicos esperaron unos pocos segundos a que la castaña que había caído primero saliera del agua, pero ella no lo hizo. La otra que se encontraba allí comenzó a zambullirse y a nadar bajo el agua para corroborar que todo estuviera bien. De pronto vio como el peso del agua del río aplastaba y hundía más a su amiga. Rápidamente nadó hasta alcanzarla, la tomó del brazo y la sacó a la superficie._

_Todo estaba perdido, la chica se había ahogado._

_._

Mimi despertó bruscamente. Estaba agitada, como si hubiera estado corriendo toda la noche. Llevó su brazo a su frente, estaba sudada. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, se le heló la sangre, se sintió paralizada, tanto que hasta le costó moverse.

Se dirigió al baño y se miró al espejo. Por un momento se sintió asustada. Todavía le costaba creer que esa que estaba allí en ese momento era ella. No recordaba el momento exacto en que la felicidad se le había escurrido de entre sus manos.

Se lavó los dientes, se bañó y bajó a almorzar. Otra vez se había levantado demasiado tarde.

.

El lugar era bastante armonioso e inspirador pese a que era un viejo teatro abandonado. Últimamente se lo había apropiado, iba seguido y permanecía por largo rato tocando la guitarra y componiendo nuevas canciones.

Mientras atravesaba el largo pasillo desde la entrada hasta el fondo del teatro sonreía al recordar que ese había sido el primer escenario en el que él se había subido. ¡Era tan pequeño! Siempre quiso ser un gran músico, pero nunca pensó en que podría lograrlo. Sentía que estaba viviendo el sueño de su vida y que debía aprovecharlo porque no sabía hasta cuando él iba a ser la estrella.

Se sentó en el escenario y dejó caer las piernas. Tomó la guitarra y comenzó a tocar un par de notas sueltas. Tenía ganas de componer algo, pero sentía que tenía vagas ideas rondando en su cabeza y que no terminaban de concretarse, necesitaba completar su eje de inspiración.

Estaba tan concentrado tratando de formar algo que valiera la pena que ni se percató de que ya no estaba solo.

-Eso no está sonando muy bien-le susurró al oído mientras sonreía

-(girando su cabeza turbado) ¿Qué haces aquí? No te oí entrar-dijo serenamente

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal mimi? ¿todo bien?-(bromeó)- Si por suerte bien, ¿y tu?

-Jaja, lo siento.-Sisi bien, ya ves, tratando de componer algo.-No me contestaste, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí, ¿cómo conoces este lugar?  
-¿No recuerdas que yo estuve en tu primer "recital"?, tocabas la armónica para un acto del colegio (pausa y suspiro) el colegio…!qué épocas aquellas! (pausa) todas morían por ti.-concluyó

-¿Morían?-preguntó en un tono arrogante

-Guau, veo que sigue tu enorme ego montado en la luna-(mientras se acariciaba el cabello)-Sigues siendo el mismo tonto engreído que siempre, y yo que creía que algo habías cambiado-mirándolo fijamente

-Já, y tu sigues siendo _especialista _en tirar mala onda a todos mis comentarios-sonriéndole tranquilamente

-Soy _especialista _en todo lo que hago-con una sonrisa triunfante, mientras se bajaba las mangas globito de su remera

-¿A sí? Y … Cuéntame entonces en que más eres _especialista_-mientras le tomaba la barbilla y le clavaba sus penetrantes ojos azules tratando de intimidarla

La chica sin decir palabra apartó la mano de él de su rostro y lentamente pasó una de sus piernas a un lado de Matt y la otra al otro lado, quedando arriba del chico. Éste sorprendido ante esta reacción no hizo más que seguir con su vista cada movimiento que realizaba la chica. Mimi comenzó a acercar cada vez más su rostro al del chico que tenía abajo hasta que comenzó a sentir la respiración de él.

Mientras que él comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada y de a poco se le fue formando una sonrisa pícara. Mimi amagó a besarlo, pero cuando rozó apenas los labios de Matt deslizó su boca por la mejilla de él hasta llegar a su oreja y murmurarle.

-A puesto a que no puedes resistir a esta _especialista_

-A puesto a que tu terminarás no resistiendo a mi- mientras se lamía los labios

Así él tomó la cintura de la chica con una mano con fuerza, y comenzó a acariciarle los hombros descubiertos mientras acercaba sus labios a su cuello y lo besaba con posesión.

Mimi dejó caer un poco su cabeza hacia atrás mientras comenzaba a deslizar sus manos por el abdomen del chico subiendo lentamente su musculosa. Matt continuó con lo suyo bajando lentamente su mano hacia la cadera y tomando la mejilla de ella y acercándola a él con su mano libre.

-¡Mimi!-un grito seco retumbó en el teatro

La chica bajó rápidamente de encima de Yamatto y saltó abajo del escenario con prisa.

-¿Taichi?

-Te seguí cuando saliste de tu casa, se que no te gusta que sepan a donde vas, pero es importante lo que quiero decirte.-Estoy hace media hora afuera esperando a que salieras, pero como no lo hiciste decidí entrar…-¿Matt? (interrumpiéndose a sí mismo)

-Hola, estaba intentando componer hasta que llegó Mimi y nos pusimos a _conversar-_girando la cabeza y dedicándole una mirada cómplice a la chica que ella respondió sonriendo

-¿Te molesta si vamos a hablar afuera?-dirigiéndose a ella sin darle importancia a la contestación de su amigo

-Vamos- saliendo del teatro

Yamatto tomó su guitarra y misteriosamente empezó a componer como nunca antes lo había hecho, era increíble, en solo minutos había podido organizar todo el lío de notas que tenía retenidas en su cabeza. Antes de que la chica llegara no tenía idea como armar su nueva canción y ahora simplemente sentía que podría escribirla toda entera. Sin perder tiempo sacó una libreta y cada vez que tocaba una nota, la anotaba.

.

-Mimi, quiero pedirte disculpas, tu sabes, por lo de ayer-dijo apenado mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la chica

-Hey, ¿está todo bien si? Se que estabas ebrio, también se que en condiciones normales no lo hubieras hecho, no tienes por qué preocuparte-dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente la mano del chico posada en su hombro

-¡Gracias amiga! De verdad que era algo que me estaba matando por dentro, tenía miedo de que te hubieras enfadado, yo…yo en ese momento no sabía lo que hacía-mientras colocaba sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza

-Son cosas que pasan, (mientras reía) Igual habla muy bien de ti que te hayas venido a disculpar-mientras se bajaba un poco la falda que estaba desacomodada

-¿Entonces está todo bien cierto? (pausa) ¿Amigos?

-Amigos-mientras se abalanzaba y lo abrazaba con énfasis

.

Ahora se encontraba haciendo la cola de un kiosco, no había mucha gente pero igual tenía que esperar. Odiaba esperar, le hacía perder la paciencia. Llegó su turno, extendió su mano y puso sobre el mostrador tres cajas de cigarrillos, sacó de su cartera dinero y le pagó al quiosquero. Cuando estaba saliendo del kiosco se chocó con alguien y se le cayó un paquete.

-(levantándole el paquete) Disculpe, no vi que estaba allí

-¡Ru..Ruki! (mientras agarraba el paquete y lo metía dentro de su cartera junto con los demás) ¡Pero que linda estás!

-¡!Mimiii!! Gracias, tu también, ¡hace meses que no te veía! Te he echado tanto de menos-abrazándola fuertemente

- (correspondiendo) Kouji me dijo que estaban aquí, me lo encontré ayer en "Chianti"

-Ese desgraciado no nos contó nada (apretando sus puños mientras comenzaban a caminar por la calle)-Seguramente quería verte él a solas primero-

-(rodando los ojos) ¡Que tonta que eres! Sabes que no es así, se habrá olvidado.-¿En donde están viviendo?

-No muy lejos de aquí, ahora mismo estaba volviendo para casa, ¿quieres venir?-Justamente el otro día Takulla me preguntaba por ti, estaba un poco pesado (poniéndose seria)

-Jjaj, supongo que tuviste que ocuparte de él (guiñándole el ojo)

-Sí, pero sabes que no me gusta hacerlo cuando está así de idiota

-Por supuesto que lo se-poniendo cara de disgusto

Las chicas caminaron un par de cuadras hasta que llegaron a la casa en donde estaban viviendo Ruki, Takulla y Kouji.

Ruki tocó el timbre (porque siempre olvidaba sus llaves) y les abrió Kouji, que las recibió dándole un beso en la boca a cada una de ellas, y luego la abrazó a Mimi.

-No les dijiste nada de que me habías encontrado-haciéndole un puchero

-Es que quería verte primero otra vez antes de traerte a casa linda-acariciándole la mejilla

-Te lo dije-comentó Ruki

-Lo conoces tanto, ajajja

-Sí, ajj, pero creo que tu más-codeándola

-Ambas me conocen chicas-haciéndose el galán mientras se ponía en medio de ambas y las abrazaba

-Apa, nos salió aprovechador el chico-dijo el castaño entrando al living

-Takulla-susurró Mimi

-Tenía tantas ganas de verte nena-agarrándola por la cintura mientras la apretaba un poco y la besaba con rudeza

-También me agrada verlos (fingiendo que estaba cómoda con la situación) ¿Y qué es lo que hacen por aquí?-preguntó intrigada

-En realidad, vinimos por ti-comentó la pelirroja

-¿Por mi? ¡Ai son tan tiernos!-mientras se le iluminaban los ojos y se abrazaban los cuatro como en una ronda

-Te extrañábamos, nada era lo mismo sin ti, sin tu sentido del humor, sin tu sonrisa-contestó Kouji mientras se sentaba en el suelo

-Kouji tiene razón, extrañábamos _todo_ de ti nena-mientras se sentaba también en el suelo y depositaba en el medio de la ronda una bolsita que contenía un polvito blanco

-(sacando el encendedor del bolsillo y apoyándolo al lado de la bolsita) Extrañaba a mi mejor amiga, ¿crees que fue correcto abandonarme con estos dos zánganos?

-Jjaja, se que no es tan malo, me animaría a decir que hasta te divertiste pasando más tiempo con ellos-mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina

-Ahora se queja, sabes que ella es así, en el momento actúa diferente-dijo el castaño mientras le agarraba la mano con fuerza a Ruki y le sonreía

-Bueno basta de nosotros (mirando hacia la cocina), ¿tu cómo has estado? ¿Estás mejor?- dejando en el medio de la ronda una cajita próxima al encendedor

-Kouji, no te ofendas, pero preferiría no tocar el tema, quiero disfrutar este día con ustedes-mientras dejaba en el medio cuatro botellas de cerveza recién sacadas de la heladera

-Solo quería saber como estabas-dijo mirándola directamente

-Si necesito algo te pediré ayuda-no dándole importancia a la preocupación del peliazul

-Nos pedirás-corrigió la pelirroja con un tono que reflejaba disconformidad

-(interrumpiendo) ¿Para qué se preocupan por ella, si saben perfectamente que nunca le pedirá ayuda a nadie y que enfrentará siempre todos sus problemas sola? ¿Todavía no saben que a Mimi le encanta darse la cabeza contra la pared?

-Ya Takulla, de verdad no quiero hablar más de esto, otro día te dejo que sigas agrediéndome-mientras le sonreía irónicamente

-¿Quien comienza?-preguntó el peliazul tratando de desviar el tema

-Yo lo hago-contestó firme la pelirroja mientras tomaba la marihuana y la encendía (dejando salir el humo)- Es buena, ¿en donde la conseguiste Takulla?

-Secreto profesional-haciendo con su mano un gesto de cierre en su boca mientras reía

-Entonces vas a tener que comprarla siempre tú, me agrada, es mejor que la de la última vez-(dijo Kouji mientras la fumaba)- ¿Cómo estuvo la de ayer Mim?

-No estaba tan mal, pero estoy esperando probar ésta-mientras suavemente le sacaba de entre los dedos la marihuana a su _amigo_

Más tarde cuando se terminó la marihuana, Takulla abrió el paquetito que contenía el polvito blanco, LSD. Y consumió.

Cuando le extendió la mano a Mimi para que lo tomara ella lo apartó de ella con su mano de una manera muy brusca y lo miró incrédula. No quería volver a consumir esa cosa, el LSD era el causante principal de uno de los mayores traumas de su vida, no quería pasar por un momento como ese nunca más. Él, más que nadie debería comprenderla y también comenzar a hacerse cargo de las consecuencias que traían sus imprudentes actos.

-¿No vas a consumir esta vez? Te aseguro que te va a fascinar, lo traje de USA, y lo compré en el lugar que a ti te gusta, y mejor aún, lo vengo guardando desde que llegamos para que lo disfrutemos los cuatro-intentando que ella lo tomara

-Sabes por qué no voy a hacerlo, ¿qué todavía no recuerdas lo que pasó?-mientras comenzaban a cristalizarse los ojos mientras recordaba

-Takulla no vamos a consumir LSD esta noche. -Todavía lo que pasó con Juri es una herida que no cicatriza del todo, nosotros, que no somos unos insensibles como tú, sí nos sentimos culpables.-dijo Ruki abrazando fuerte a Mimi que se acurrucó en ella

Takulla tomó el paquetito y lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo, sabía que en un par de horas la situación cambiaría. Tomó una botella de cerveza y la destapó, tomó un trago y se la pasó a Kouji, que tomó y se la pasó a Mimi y ésta a Ruki.

Luego de terminarse dos botellas de cerveza, los chicos salieron al jardín de la casa y pusieron música, rock para ser exactos, rock muy pesado, y comenzaron a saltar y a bailar alegremente.

El tiempo pasaba y cada vez los chicos tenían menos control sobre sus cuerpos, las cervezas ya se había acabado también. Había tres o cuatro botellas vacías esparcidas en el suelo y los chicos se encontraban acostados en el césped charlando y riendo.

-Que eso no se parece a un cerdo jajajj-dijo la castaña señalando un arbusto del jardín

-Mas bien se parece a una rana-comentó la otra chica

-Yo creo que ya están alucinando-rió Kouji mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la planta aludida

-Chicas miren lo que tengo-propuso Takulla sacando el LSD del paquete-¿Kouji?

-Sisi por supuesto-mientras consumía del polvo-¿Ruki?

-Sí, dame, dame-consumiendo también-¿Mimi?

-(arrebatándoselo de la mano) Pues claro-dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a salir y los cuatro chicos se cubrieron sus rostros con sus brazos mientras intentaban sentarse en el césped.

-¿Qué es ese ruido? Apágalo me hace doler la cabeza-comentó Ruki

-¿Q..Que no es tu celular? Hiipp-cubriéndose la boca

-¡Lo es! Gracias Kouji-colgándose de él, usándolo de sostén para poder levantarse-H..H..laa-(intentó decir)

_-¿Mimi?¿Eres tu?_

-¿Ah? Y..y..Ttu qquien ?-con voz ronca

_-Mimi, soy Yamatto, tuve el presentimiento de que algo te pasaba solo llamaba para saber si estabas bien, disculpa la hora (pausa).-¿Me oyes?_

-…

-_¿Aún sigues ahí? ¡Mimi!_

TUTUTU…(se cortó el celular)

-Mim, ¿estás bien?- sosteniéndola mientras ella se tambaleaba

-¿Quién era, por qué cortaste?-dijo Takulla mirando con recelo como ella se recargaba en Kouji

-Rruki, Koujji, me sien...(tomó aire) tomal-cayendo pesadamente al suelo

-¡MIMI!...-tratando de levantarla del piso con mucho esfuerzo ya que ni ellos mismos podían mantenerse en pie

.

N/A

¡Hola mis queridas lectoras! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, yo no actualicé antes porque no tenía bien en claro como seguirlo, y bueno hoy me decidí a hacer el capítulo número tres para ustedes y esto fue lo que salió, la idea la tenía pero no sabía bien como engancharlo.

Espero que le haya gustado porque lo veo bastante diferente a los demás, tiene mucho diálogo y la trama se va acomodando de a poco.

Déjenme algunos reviews si? Quiero saber que les parece el rumbo que está tomando esta historia.

Les mando un saludo enorme, gracias a todas por leer y dejar comentarios 

**CaintlinJeanne(L)**


	4. Afianzando Relación

_ESPECIALISTA_

_(Afianzando Relación)_

_Corría desesperadamente por las calles oscuras y vacías de la ciudad. De vez en cuando miraba para atrás con terror y al verlo ahí aceleraba su paso. Estaba tan asustada e iba tan rápido que no pensó hacia donde se dirigía._

_Quedó atrapada, se había metido en un callejón sin salida y al verse frente a frente con la pared del fondo que le decía que no podría avanzar mas, feroces lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. _

_Examinó el lugar buscando un lugar en donde poder esconderse. Nada, nada había allí que le sirviera de escondite. Una calle totalmente cerrada y sin ningún tipo de iluminación. Nada del otro lado de la pared para poder escalar. Pensó en gritar, pero luego se dio cuenta que seria peor, que lo haría enojar._

_De pronto escucho una voz grave que la llamaba. Reaccionó, se dio vuelta y caminó lentamente de espaldas hacia la pared. Su cara reflejaba el terror que ella tenia_

_-Nunca hagas negocios sin saber antecedentes de la persona con la que vas a tratar-susurró con la voz ronca y una clara mueca de maldad _

_Se sintió tan débil, se le aflojaron las piernas pero justo cuando sintió que iba a caer, el hombre la tomo fuertemente de la cintura y la acercó ferozmente. Su rostro se acercaba y amagaba con besarla. Ella solo lloraba silenciosamente mientras cerraba los ojos no queriendo saber lo que el hombre iba a hacerle. _

_Esperó unos segundos con los ojos cerrados y al ver que no sucedía nada se permitió abrirlos un poco._

_Fue ahí cuando lo vio, al hombre plantado ahí sobre ella y vio como volcó de golpe. Paralizada todavía la chica miró hacia el frente. Él era su salvador._

_Corrió desesperadamente y abrazó al chico que le había arrojado la pesada piedra en la cabeza a su agresor. El chico la acunó en sus brazos y viendo lo cansada y asustada que estaba, la subió a su espalda y corrió lejos de allí. Cuando se detuvieron en un lugar mas "seguro" ella le dijo (tartamudeando por el frío que hacía)_

_-Gracias por salvarme esta noche, hubiera estado perdida sin ti-¿Cual es tu nombre?_

_-(Sonriéndole) Takulla Me alegra haber estado allí en ese momento_

_-Te lo agradezco, te debo una (guiñándole el ojo)-Adiós._

_-Adiós._

_._

-Mimi reacciona, rea..-gritaba Ruki mientras la zarandeaba

-No, Ruki, esa no es la forma, apártate (mientras Takulla la corría bruscamente con su brazo)

Takulla la elevó en brazos y la llevó a un sofá adentro, Ruki tenía miedo de que trastabillara y se cayera con su amiga. El chico era medio torpe y en el estado que estaba, era una posibilidad que aquello sucediera.

Pero con ella era distinto, siempre que se trataba de ella, intentaba ser más…más dulce quizás.

Su rostro se tornó mas serio cuando pensó que a ella nunca la trataba así, con ese cuidado y hasta ¿"amor"?

A todo esto llegó Kouji que había ido a llamar al primo de Takulla por teléfono ya que él era medico

-¿Por qué no la llevamos a un hospital?-dijo mientras le acariciaba la frente y destapaba un frasco de alcohol

-¡Pero mira las cosas que dices Ruki! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? Es solo un desmayo por lo débil que está. Si la llevamos a un hospital van a hacerle estudios y van a detectar todas las drogas que tiene en su cuerpo. Créeme no te va a dar las gracias por hacer eso-mientras recibía el alcohol que ella le daba y lo acercaba a la nariz de Mimi

-Eso no va a funcionar, ella no se va a sentir bien solo oliendo algo fuerte, pero es una buena idea para despertarla.- Takulla apártate que hay que llevarla al baño para que se deshaga de todo lo malo-dijo mientras lo corría con su brazo

Suavemente lo cargó en brazos, la llevó al baño y la sentó en el suelo en frente al inodoro mientras le sostenía con una mano el hombro y con la otra la cabeza.

La chica de pronto empezó a recuperar la conciencia y lo miró sin comprender bien la situación. Solamente se limitó a seguir con la mirada los dedos de Kouji mientras sentía como dos de ellos separaban sus labios y se introducían sutilmente en su boca y llegaban hasta el fondo de su garganta produciendo una violenta arcada. Rápidamente los retiró y ella cerró los ojos para poder deshacerse de todo, o casi todo el alcohol que poseía en su organismo en ese momento.

Recién ahí, Kouji se sintió más tranquilo. Y supo que la chica estaría bien en poco tiempo. Mimi le preocupaba demasiado, él le tenía mucho cariño.

En ese instante se puso a pensar en todo lo que había vivido con ella, y llegó a la conclusión de que la seguía _amando _tanto o más que antes.

Sabía perfectamente que todo lo que hacían terminaría por destruirlos, tanto a ellos como a sus otros "amigos", pero también que le costaría buscar una solución para esa situación. Muchas veces había tratado de salir de eso, pero nunca había tenido éxito. No quería eso para ella, tampoco para él. Tenía la esperanza de poder volver a ser feliz con ella, pero no esa felicidad que creían en el pasado que vivían, sino una más sana. Auque había alguien que le estorbaba: Takulla. Takulla era muy posesivo de Mimi, no estaba seguro, pero creía que era una obsesión. En cambio él, nunca se hubiera atrevido a lastimarla, él la quería de verdad, Takulla solo la utilizaba en sus momentos de debilidad.

Kouji ayudó a Mimi a levantarse y avisó a los chicos que cancelaran al médico que ella estaba mejorando y que él la acompañaría hasta su casa. Takulla lo miró con desconfianza pero finalmente asintió.

Luego miró a Ruki y comprendió que su estado no estaba muy lejano al de Mimi fue por eso que la cargó y la recostó en su cama, acostándose él al lado de ella, quedándose profundamente dormidos.

.

Aparcó el auto en el garaje del hotel, la ayudó a bajar y entraron al hotel. Subieron por el ascensor tomados de la mano. Ambos llevaban enormes gafas oscuras que cubrían el deplorable aspecto de sus ojos.

Llegaron al cuarto de Mimi, Kouji se quitó su abrigo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si. Luego comenzó a dirigir el cuerpo de Mimi hacia el baño (ya que ella todavía se encontraba mareada). Cuando se encontraron dentro el chico sentó a la castaña en la tapa del inodoro y abrió la canilla de la ducha. Comenzó a sacarle los zapatos, luego las medias, la pollera, la musculosa y finalmente la ropa interior, la ayudó a levantarse y a introducirse dentro de la ducha, serró la cortina y se sentó en el inodoro esperando que ella terminara. Minutos más tarde la vio salir envuelta en una toalla.

-Hey, ¿por qué no me avisaste que te ayudaba a salir? No quiero que te caigas-le dijo preocupado

-Ya me siento mucho mejor, gracias Kouji, de verdad, me hizo muy bien sacar todo lo que tenía dentro de mi (apenándose al recordar cuando el chico tuvo que introducir sus dedos dentro de su boca) y gracias también por lo de recién, si no me ayudabas seguramente hubiera terminado en el suelo-sonriendo

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti-(viendo como ella se desenredaba el cabello)- te dejo que te cambies tranquila, te espero afuera-cerrando la puerta tras de él

Se sentó en la cama y esperó que la chica saliera del baño.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, levantó la mirada y la vio tan radiante como siempre. Se sintió aliviado, de verdad ella ya estaba mucho mejor.

Le gustaba verla así, le gustaba que le sonriera como lo estaba haciendo mientras se acercaba a él lentamente.

Kouji se paró y acortó la distancia entre ambos, ella rodeó el cuello del peliazul con sus brazos mientras se dejaba besar por él. Las caricias no tardaron en aparecer y el ambiente se fue tornando cada vez mas caliente. Kouji quería volver a sentirla como hacía meses atrás lo había hecho por última vez. Su beso se tornó un poco más violento cuando recordó todas las cosas que Takulla le había hecho a la castaña delante de él.

El momento que parecía perfecto para él se vio arruinado cuando sintió el timbre de la habitación sonar, y la vio a la chica abrir los ojos, separarse y darse la vuelta secamente mientras el se reincorporaba.

-Mimi, me tenías un poco preocupado por lo que ocurrió ayer con el celular, me alegro que estés bien- mientras la saludaba en la mejilla

-Sí, lo lamente de veras Matt, estaba en una fiesta con unos amigos y no te escuchaba cuando me hablabas, luego se cortó, creí que volverías a llamar (tomando su celular y viendo las llamadas perdidas del chico) ahh, veo que si lo hiciste (mostrándole el teléfono al chico) no lo escuché, siento haberte preocupado (haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que entre)

-No hay problema. ¿Llegué en un mal momento? Veo que estás acompañada-viendo con desprecio al chico que recordaba perfectamente

-Nono, Kouji ya se iba, la vez que lo cruzamos en "Chianti" no tuve tiempo de presentártelo-(acercándose a ellos) Kouji, Matt un amigo de la infancia, Matt, Kouji un amigo de la adolescencia.

-Un gusto (estrechándole la mano mientras Matt respondía de la misma manera) ¿Nos vemos mañana Mimi?

-Am, no lo se, ¿luego te llamo si? Que tengas un lindo día, y gracias otra vez (le susurró al oído mientras lo besaba cerca de su boca)

-(mientras veía como se retiraba el chico) ¿Segura que ese chico solo es tu amigo?

-¿Por qué me preguntas tal cosa? ¿Acaso estás celoso?-mientras se sentaba en la cama y cruzaba las piernas

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Si tu y yo _solo somos amigos,_ a menos que quieras que seamos otra cosa…-comentó arrogante mientras se inclinaba hacia la chica y tomaba su barbilla

-Jaja, oh no claro que no, (mientras giraba su rostro y le hacía más espacio en la cama para que él se sentara al lado de ella) No tengo que darte explicaciones respecto a lo que viste el otro día, pero sólo porque somos _amigos_ te voy a contestar: sí, Kouji y yo somos solo amigos, y siempre que me saluda lo hace con un beso en la boca-mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-Ah, perfecto, entonces como yo también soy tu amigo, también puedo empezar a saludarte con un beso en la boca ¿no te parece?-sonriendo

-No me extrañaría, después de todo soy irresistible-correspondió la sonrisa

-¿Desde cuando tu eres tan egocéntrica? Pensé que el de ego alto era yo-acomodándose el cabello

-No es ego, es la realidad. Cambiando el tema, ¿a qué se debe tu cálida visita?

-Quería invitarte a un día de campo conmigo, si es que no almorzaste ya

-Me encantaría-entusiasmada con la invitación

.

Mimi salió del hotel entusiasmada por el grandioso día de campo que tendría. Le gustaba la idea de estar con Yamatto sola, al aire libre, y con comida deliciosa no hecha por ella (ya que era un desastre en la cocina). Ese almuerzo sería especial, estaba segura que los acercaría aún más a ella y a Matt. Nunca habían sido del todo amigos, pero desde que ella se había ido a USA los e-mail y las cartas de él nunca le habían faltado. Ahora que tenía la posibilidad de vivir un tiempo en Tokio otra vez, no desaprovecharía la ocasión, y disfrutaría de la compañía de su amigo del cual poco sabía.

Pero poco le duró la felicidad cuando vio el medio de transporte que usaría para llegar hasta destino.

-No me subiré a ese monstruo- cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo seria

-¿Por qué no? Si es una preciosura

-Sabes que detesto las motocicletas Yamatto-aún ofendida

-Las detestas porque tuviste malas experiencias. Apuesto a que nunca viajaste abrazada al rubio más sexy que pueda existir sobre la tierra-acariciándole la mejilla mientras le sonreía para intentar calmarla

-Ah si tú como no (burlona), más vale que de verdad sea distinto o me las pagarás-pegándole suavemente en su hombro

-Prometo que no vas a arrepentirte de esto-guiñándole el ojo mientras se subía a la motocicleta y le extendía la mano para que ella subiera también

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que los chicos llegaron al lugar en donde iban a tener su almuerzo. No era un campo, ni un bosque como Mimi se lo imaginaba. Más bien era una mansión hermosísima, con muchísimo parque atrás, hasta podría decirse que era una especie de bosque privado y una hermosa vista al río que se encontraba no muy lejano a la mansión.

-(viendo la sorpresa de Mimi) ¿Y que te parece este lugar?

-Es…bellísimo. ¿Crees que nos dejarán almorzar aquí?

-No lo creo, estoy seguro. Este lugar es mío y tengo ganas de disfrutarlo hoy contigo-mientras comenzaba a caminar a través del parque principal de la mansión

-¿Yamatto me trajiste a esta mansión a afueras de la ciudad solo para almorzar? ¿Qué no es un poco extraño?

-¿Insinúas que te traje aquí con algún otro propósito?-volteándose a mirarla divertido

-¿Cómo? Nono, para nada, que mal pensado eres-negando rápidamente con su cabeza nerviosa

-Ah, bueno que mal entonces que no pienses eso, porque capaz sí eran mis intensiones- tomándola de la mano

-Ya Matt (soltándose discretamente). ¿Y? ¿Vamos a almorzar?-tratando de cambiar el tema

-Sí, ¿por qué no vas yendo para el fondo?, voy a buscar la comida que está adentro. en la mansión

La chica asintió y comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque trasero de la enorme casa. Era tan hermoso todo, lleno de árboles, plantas y flores que expulsaban sus dulces aromas. Era tan relajante. Sin pensarlo la chica se acostó delicadamente en el bien cuidado césped verde mientras miraba el cielo totalmente despejado. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía así de relajada, feliz y pura. Se volteó un poco sobre sí y vio a Matt acercándose con una canasta.

-Veo que disfrutas de estar aquí-estirando un mantel que colocó en el césped

-Me encanta, es lo más lindo que pudiste hacer por mi. Gracias-mientras tomaba un poco de limonada

-Sabía que te gustaría mucho este lugar. Y cuéntame _princesa _por qué regresaste a Tokio? Pensé que te agradaba USA

-Sí, me agradaba, pero…bueno surgieron un par de complicaciones y preferí volver aquí con ustedes, mis amigos. Me sentía bastante sola allá-sus ojos demostraban algo de tristeza

-Tenía entendido que estabas bastante acompañada. ¿Qué no tenías muchos nuevos amigos allá?

-Sí, pero no es por ellos que me sentía sola. Ahh (un poco triste), es tan larga la historia, pero voy a contártela resumida. (Vio como el chico asentía mientras mordía una manzana) Luego de que mis padres se divorciaran, yo me quedé viviendo con papá debido a que mi madre se fue a vivir con otro hombre. Mi padre sufrió mucho por ella, él la seguía amando y le costaba mucho comprender la situación que estaba viviendo. Un día enfermó, tenía una enfermedad rara que en ningún hospital sabían como tratarla, así qué estuvimos meses mudándonos de ciudad en ciudad, permaneciendo solo algunos días, para poder recorrer todos los hospitales. (Tomando aire) Un día mi abuela me dijo de quedarme con ella en su casa, ya que mi padre tenía que viajar a una ciudad que era bastante más lejana que las otras. Y al otro día apenas me enteré que mi padre había llegado a la ciudad, me dijeron que estaba en coma. Viajé para allá cuando me enteré lo mal que estaba. No tuve ni tiempo de verlo por última vez, de despedirme y de decirle cuando lo amaba, falleció cuando yo me encontraba a medio camino y me obligaron a volver. Mi madre me privó de ir a verlo al velorio, decía que no me haría bien eso.

Ella nunca entendió lo mal que mi padre y yo la pasamos con su decisión de abandonarlos. No pude permanecer en ese país, no toleraba ver a mi madre, y pensar en los actos injustos que había cometido con nosotros, sobretodo el de no dejarme ver a mi padre. Por eso es que estoy aquí ahora.

-Ai _princesa_ (estirando su brazo dejando que ella se colocara en su pecho) Perdón por haberte hecho remover todos estos sentimientos, yo no creía que habías regresado por algo tan serio- mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-Está bien, a alguien debía contárselo, por un lado me hizo bien que me escucharas. Pero Matt, ya deja de llamarme princesa ¿si? Una no puede ser una princesa para siempre, las cosas cambian y te hacen cambiar a ti también, nos hace más fuertes o más vulnerables, una princesa aparentemente es vulnerable, yo ya no lo soy. Aparte mi padre me decía así, realmente ahora no me hace bien recordarlo.-frotándose los ojos para contener las lágrimas

-Mimi, no te hace bien hacerte la fuerte, se que pasaste por momentos difíciles, pero olvidando a tu padre no solucionas las cosas. Piénsalo, es mucho más lindo pensar en tu padre, y recordar todo lo lindo que han vivido juntos, y no tratar de olvidarlo para no sentirte mal, porque sabes que nunca vas a poder olvidarlo. Es tu padre, siempre estará su recuerdo presente, por más que trates y trates de no acordarte de nada el recuerdo nunca se irá-mientras la levantaba suavemente y hacía que lo mirara

-No me digas que hacer Yamatto, yo no quiero acordarme de él en estos momentos ¿si? Nada de lo que digas va a hacerme sentir mejor ¿entiendes? No tienes idea de lo difícil que es lo que estoy viviendo.-sacando un cigarrillo del paquete que se encontraba en su mochila y encendiéndolo

-¿Así que dices que ya no eres una _princesa vulnerable_ eh? ¿Acaso esa es tu forma de demostrar que superaste las cosas? ¿Fumar es tu salvación? ¿Fumar te hizo más fuerte? Guau te felicito Mimi, tu si sabes como manejar tu vida.-su tono irónico se volvió más duro y frío

-(violentas lágrimas comenzaron a caer mojando su ropa, no decía nada porque sabía que él tenía razón) No entiendes nada Yamatto. Nada.-apartándose bruscamente de él mientras golpeaba el pecho del chico con sus puños

-Ya cálmate Mimi (sosteniendo sus brazos) Entiendo que estés mal, pero con esta actitud no llegarás a ningún lado. Quiero ayudarte, enserio, yo voy a estar contigo en este y en todos los momentos en que tú lo necesites.-atrayéndola nuevamente hacia él

-¡No! Yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie ¿entiendes? (mientras dejaba salir el humo de su boca) Siempre pude con todos mis problemas sola y nadie vino a ayudarme jamás. Todo lo que logré lo conseguí sola. ¿Crees que a alguien le importó cómo estuve, qué sentía, si necesitaba ayuda?-levantándose bruscamente del suelo para comenzar a caminar

-¡Ya cálmate!-(levantando el tono de voz mientras con su brazo tomaba el de Mimi y la tumbaba en el suelo) ¿Puedes dejar de ser testaruda una vez en tu vida? (calmándose él nuevamente, para poder calmarla a ella) ¿Nunca sentiste que te brindaban la ayuda que necesitabas cierto? Por eso dices que hiciste todo sola y que siempre intentaste ser fuerte, no se cuanto de eso es cierto, pero admite que necesitas ayuda y me estás pidiendo a gritos que te ayude (atrayendo el rostro de la chica con su mano y susurrándole al oído) yo voy a ayudarte Mimi, porque te quiero. Te quiero y no voy a dejar que te hundas en todo esto.

-(rompiendo en llanto, abrazándolo fuerte mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de Matt) Solo prométeme que no vas a abandonarme como lo hicieron todos

-Lo prometo-con un tono de preocupación y tristeza

Pasó un largo rato hasta que la castaña logró calmarse y volver a su semblante natural. Luego la chica le pidió perdón a Matt por lo mal que lo había tratado minutos atrás. El chico aceptó las disculpas con una sonrisa y tomó el cigarrillo que la chica había empezado a fumar y lo apagó contra el árbol.

-No quiero que sigas fumando, no si estás dispuesta a que te ayude

-Tu también lo haces, no puedes privarme de eso, aparte dejar de fumar no se hace de un día para el otro

-Bueno, entonces empecemos hoy a dejarlo, ambos tu y yo, de a poco-(tomando su guitarra y comenzando a tocar una canción)- Creo que la sabes, ¿por qué no la cantas?

-(la chica asintió y esperó hasta que los acordes sean los indicados para comenzar)

_Cuando veo tu sonrisa a veces me pregunto cómo puedo seguir adelante por este mundo sin tenerte, simplemente no tengo idea. Porque a veces parece que el mundo se está cerrando y no hay manera de evadirme y entonces te veo llegar a mí._

Mientras tanto Matt seguía tocando y comenzó a cantar él las estrofas que seguían a esta hermosa canción que poco a poco empezó a hacerlo sentir identificado, y no entendió bien en ese momento por qué.

_A veces me quiero rendir, quiero renunciar, quiero dejar de luchar y entonces te veo __**nena**__, y todo está bien, todo está bien._

Y juntos cantaron el estribillo con su alma, con su corazón, uniendo no sólo voces sino también sentimientos ocultos que hasta ni ellos entendían totalmente aún.

_Cuando te veo sonreír, puedo enfrentar el mundo ooh, tu sabes que puedo hacer cualquier cosa cuando te veo sonreír, veo un rayo de luz ooh, lo veo brillar a través de la lluvia cuando te veo sonreír._

_**-Nena**__ cuando veo que me sonríes_-finalizó Matt mirándola fijamente a su acompañante mientras veía la hermosa sonrisa que ella le brindaba justo como decía la canción.

Apartó la guitarra a su lado, apoyándola suavemente en el césped, y se paró. Comenzó a guardar todas las cosas nuevamente dentro de la canasta debido a que estaba anocheciendo. Mimi se paró también y lo ayudó a acomodar todo para entrarlo a la casa. Cuando terminaron notó que Matt la apoyaba en el suelo y a ella la tomaba de la mano mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al río.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla se sacaron los zapatos y comenzaron a caminar por entre las piedras. Se detuvieron y miraron el cielo, conversaron un rato hasta que un fuerte viento se levantó zarandeando con fuerza la pollera y el cabello largo de Mimi de un lado hacia el otro. Matt la miró mientras sentía que su cabello también se volaba y le brindó su abrigo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, y sintieron como el tiempo se detenía, como no importaba ni la noche, ni el río, ni el viento, ni el frío. Poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros, hasta que comenzaron a sentir cada uno la respiración del otro, rozaron sus narices. se sonrieron delicadamente sin dejar de mirarse. Matt subió una de sus manos hacia el rostro de Mimi, lo acarició suavemente con su palma, delineó sus labios y giró su propio rostro para terminar besándola.

Mimi sorprendida correspondió el beso, mientras sentía el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Yamatto sobre el suyo.

Hacía tanto que no la besaban con esa intensidad, con ese sentimiento. Era un beso cálido y tierno. Definitivamente un beso que nunca creyó que podría ser posible en Yamatto.

Siempre lo había considerado un mujeriego maniático del sexo y nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que le interesara realmente una mujer.

En ese momento recordó el "jueguito" que habían tenido la otra vez en el teatro, y comparó ese momento con el que ahora estaba viviendo. Ambos momentos no se parecían ni un poco, Mimi sentía que no quería separarse nunca de Yamatto, quería permanecer besándolo hasta que se acabara el mundo, pero así como los buenos sueños tienen final, el beso finalizó.

Matt la miró con cariño y comenzó a caminar con ella fuera del rió para llegar a donde estaban anteriormente, tomar las cosas que habían dejado y entrar a la mansión para pasar la noche.

No fueron necesarias las palabras, ambos creían entender lo que allí estaba pasando. Mimi pudo deducir que también había algo dentro de Matt que lo estaba atormentando y que no le permitía ser feliz. Pero eso sería algo que se hablaría con el tiempo, recién estaban comenzando a afianzar su relación, auque todavía era confusa, ya que no sabía bien que título darle a su relación.

La próxima vez hablarían de él, y así ella podría entender los sentimientos de Yamatto.

.

¡Hola hola hola!!Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los lectores, y a todas las personas que han dejado reviews, que me encantaron y me pusieron muy contenta, saber que les gusta esta historia. Este es el cuarto capítulo y spero que les haya gustado también, porque pasé un momento de bronca cuando lo escribía. Se me reinició la máquina y perdí lo que estaba escribiendo, no era demasiado tres hojas, pero tuve que volver a rescribirlo y por su puesto lo cambié porque no me acordaba bien que era lo que había puesto xD

Les dejo un besito enorme, y un saludo y saben que acepto sugerencias, críticas o lo que quieran.

CaintlinJeanne(L)


	5. El Recuerdo de la Trapecista

_ESPECIALISTA_

_(El recuerdo de la Trapecista)_

_El ruido y la multitud de gente parecían absorber el lugar. En el centro del parque se encontraba una enorme carpa color naranja que obviamente llamaba la atención de niños y niñas de todas las edades._

_La castaña caminaba alrededor de la carpa con cierta indecisión, no estaba segura de entrar, hacía mucho que no concurría a lugares como esos, llenos de niños y graciosas figuras haciendo cosas sorprendentes. De chica le divertían mucho esos "personajes" y siempre quedaba maravillada con los trucos que ellos realizaban. Recordaba que sus padres siempre la llevaban y pasaban momentos amenos los tres juntos. Incluso jugaba con sus amigas a ser parte de ese espectáculo._

_Finalmente entró y se acomodó en una de las gradas, una que se encontraba cerca del escenario. Analizó el lugar, y vio que ya estaba todo preparado para la gran función; vigas de equilibrio y sogas que iban de un extremo al otro, paralelas asimétricas, anillas colgadas del techo, trapecios, etc. Todo muy colorido y alegre._

_El espectáculo comenzó y observó como cada una de las personas que salían a escena demostraba sus habilidades: equilibristas, bailarines, gimnastas, acróbatas, magos, payasos, domadores de animales, elefantes, personas que pasaban por aros de fuego y mucho más._

_Como cierre de la función salía una jovencita de cabello castaño, vestida con una maya entera color agua marina, que se iba aclarando hacia arriba y oscureciendo hacia abajo, todo la parte inferior estaba llena de brillos,( como si fuese una especie de purpurina pegada al atuendo) y en cuanto a la parte de atrás la maya estaba decorada con una gran estrella azul que iluminaban las luces permanentemente, llevaba un tutú y unas zapatillas de baile._

_La joven era una trapecista que danzaba en el aire haciendo mortales y saltos de amplitud y se volvía a colgar de los trapecios, la joven se divertía, jugaba con su cuerpo y utilizaba con gran precisión sus manos y piernas. _

_Finalmente, para concluir su acto se paró en puntas sobre el trapecio se lanzó hacia el que venía acercándose y se enganchó con un brazo haciendo una pose con sus piernas, luego las elevó y las enganchó al trapecio se soltó con una y saltó haciendo una perfecta pirueta en el aire, cayendo impecablemente parada en el suelo._

_Los aplausos no se demoraron, y la gente gritaba eufórica. El espectáculo fue todo un éxito._

_La castaña de cabellos largos que estaba como espectadora, quedó maravillada ante tal elegante acto y esperó sentada en las gradas hasta que la gente se fuera y los protagonistas del espectáculo salieran. Cuando vio salir a la trapecista, se apresuró en alcanzarla y la saludó, la felicitó por el excelente cuadro y se presentó._

_-Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa, se que no nos conocemos pero quedé asombrada con sus capacidades, sentí que debía venir a decírselo_

-Me alegro que te haya gustado la función, ya es una de las últimas y nos hemos esmerado mucho para que saliera bella-(expresó desanimada)-Mi nombre es Juri Katou, y realmente es un halago para mí que me estés felicitando de esta manera-sonrió tiernamente

-Realmente la admiro y me encantaría poder volver a verla otra vez. Le prometo que vendré a verla en las funciones restantes, me apena que queden pocas (pausó para pensar)- Si me permite el atrevimiento, ¿por qué van a concluir tan pronto?

-En realidad es una de mis últimas funciones, me llevo mal con el organizador y bueno ha decidido reemplazarme, están entrenando a otra niña y como todavía le falta un poco, yo seguiré hasta que esté preparada-mientras fregaba sus ojos

-Eso es muy cruel, a puesto a que no es tan buena como tú, (mientras la miraba fijamente) Hey ¿no llores si? (mientras le acariciaba el hombro) eres estupenda, conseguirás otro lugar en donde sí aprecien tus habilidades

-Muchas gracias, hacía tiempo que no hablaba tan amenamente con alguien, eres muy amable (sonriéndole tímidamente) Espero volverte a ver por aquí, al menos hasta que me valla-comentó ilusionada

-Sí, siempre tendrá una admiradora aquí presente-mientras tiraba uno de sus mechones castaños para atrás y reía junto con ella-Te veré luego, cuídate, ah y recuerda, tu tienes luz propia no necesitas de este circo para brillar-guiñándole un ojo

_Así Mimi comenzó a concurrir todos los días a ver el espectáculo y se quedaba después de ellos conversando con Juri, ella le contó por qué se había introducido en el circo y el por qué de su tristeza al tener que marcharse._

_Juri siempre había estado sola, no había tenido una infancia feliz. Sus padres eran alcohólicos y no se preocupaban para nada en el bienestar de su hija, no les importaba lo que hacía ni con quines ella estaba, no les importaba si volvía a su casa a dormir o si pasaba la noche en la calle dando vueltas. _

_Arta de todos los maltratos proporcionados por sus padres y su falta de consideración hacia ella, Juri escapó de su casa y comenzó a estudiar circo, allí le enseñaron todo lo que necesitaba saber y todo lo que al público le gustaba, pero eso no fue todo, ella descubrió que tenía ese don, debido a que aprendía muy rápido y con poco esfuerzo. A partir de ese momento ella se dedicó plenamente al circo y comenzó a vivir de eso. Pero no fue mucho tiempo, dos años o menos. Al poco tiempo tuvo que marcharse y quedó en la calle, cuando esto ocurrió ella acudió a su nueva amiga Mimi(debido a que con el tiempo ellas comenzaron a conocerse y a hacerse amigas) y se quedó a vivir con ella en su departamento._

_Mimi le contó todo lo que había ocurrido con su padre y hasta se revelaron un secreto muy importante: ambas consumían drogas. _

_A partir de ahí compartieron un montón de cosas juntas, algunas buenas y otras no tanto y hasta compartieron amigos, que lamentablemente fue el peor error de sus vidas, ya que las llevó a amabas a la destrucción, primero a una, más rápidamente, y lentamente comenzó a destruir a la sobreviviente__._

_._

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y comenzó a examinar el lugar en el que se encontraba: una casa relativamente moderna, bastante bien decorada, con lindos adornos y un tono "hogareño". No estaba nada mal, después de todo, era más o menos a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, o a lo que la habían acostumbrado años anteriores.

Cuidadosamente sacó sus piernas de entre las sábanas y descendió los pies hasta sentir la madera bajo sus plantas. La casa de Matt era prometedora, a cualquiera le gustaría vivir allí, pero realmente ella en ese momento sentía incómodo el recuerdo de haber pasado la noche en un lugar como ese.

Abandonó la habitación y aún descalza se dirigió hacia el amplio living de la mansión. Ahí estaba él, durmiendo placidamente como ella se lo imaginaba en el sofá cama. Dudó en despertarlo, pero no lo hizo. Si bien le parecía una falta de respeto no encontrarse cuando él se levantara, tuvo que hacerlo.

No tenía ganas de pasar más tiempo allí, en ese lugar, ni tampoco quería permanecer cerca de él. Le había hecho pasar una linda tarde el día anterior, pero no por eso, ella debía permitirse a sí misma mostrarse más amable de lo que realmente era. Es por eso que avisó su despedida con una carta: _Fue muy linda la tarde de ayer, pero tengo cosas que hacer hoy, nos veremos otro día. Un beso, Mimi._

_._

-¿Y así fue como ella se despidió de ti?-dijo el castaño sonando un poco burlón

-Así fue (dijo pesadamente), realmente no entiendo lo que está sucediendo aquí Tai, ella muestra distintas caras a medida que vamos pasando más tiempo juntos.-concluyó algo desilusionado

-Mm si que es raro, pensé que Mimi era una de esas chicas las cuales se enamoraba fácilmente y que soñaba con un mundo de hadas (mientras hacía gestos exagerados con sus manos) y príncipes, con cosas románticas y cursis como esas.-llevándose dos dedos a la barbilla, mostrando que estaba analizando la situación

-Es que mira, pasamos un día de campo muy entretenido, estuvimos conversando largo rato, luego cuando anocheció la llevé al río, la besé bajo la luna, y luego le presenté mi mansión por adentro, y le cedí mi cama. ¡No se que más quiere de mi!

-Veo, que le hayas prestado tu cama debería ser un halago para ella, eiei, espera, ese: "no se que más quiere de mi" sonó algo sospechoso-apuntándolo con el dedo mientras sonreía divertido

-Tai, no pienses idioteces, ¿no creerás que estoy enamorado o alguna tontera así verdad? El tema es que…bueno…me siento un poco, mm..-bastante serio, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas

-Desilusionado-completando la frase de su amigo

-Exacto (le golpeó el hombro con su puño)-Es raro que una mujer se despida de mi de esa manera tan…¿distante?-murmuró más para sí que para quien lo escuchaba

-JAJA, ei tigre, ¿qué pasó? ¿De pronto perdimos el encanto?-disfrutando el momento tenso que estaba pasando Yamatto

-¡Claro que no! (enfurecido por el comentario de su amigo, pero más que por el comentario, por pensar que podía ser una posibilidad)-No lo entiendo-entrando en una semi-depresión

- Quizás no eres su tipo de príncipe azul, y no se, capaz busca alguien como yo (señalándose a sí mismo con una sonrisa triunfal) Después de todo, yo la besé antes que tu, sisi, debe ser eso, mi beso le gustó más que el tuyo-creyéndose lo que decía

-1, 2…-con cara de pocos amigos

-Ouch se lo que eso significa-comenzando a correr hacia el parque de su propia casa, mientras recordaba el juego que disfrutaban de niños: uno le daba tres segundos de ventaja para que corriera, ya que cuando el que contaba lo atrapara, le pegaría hasta que el que corría suplicara piedad.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso en mi presencia Yagami! ¡Ya verás!-mientras corría detrás de él como un niñito enfadado

.

Takagui va a matarme, Takagui va a matarme, se decía mentalmente a sí misma. Ya habían pasado varios días desde que su representante le había mandado el mensaje "invitándola" a comenzar a producir el nuevo CD, pero ella había estado demasiado ocupada, se había reencontrado con algunos de sus amigos y había tenido varias "sorpresas".

-Hey, no lo olvidé, disculpa la demora-mientras se reclinaba hacia el hombre moreno que se encontraba sentado en una silla de escritorio de oficina

-(colgando el teléfono móvil) ¿Algún día aprenderás lo importante que es la puntualidad Mimi?-dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza

-Eii, no fue tanta la demora- (mirando su reloj pulsera)- em, bueno quizá un poco-sonriendo simpáticamente

-(negando con la cabeza) En fin, estuve pensando seriamente la repercusión que puedes llegar a tener aquí en Japón, en USA nos fue muy bien, pero no sabemos como será tu estilo aceptado en este país económicamente nuevo para nosotros.

-(asintiendo)

-Por tanto, lo que se me ocurrió fue presentar uno de tus temas con alguna banda exitosa de por aquí, cantar algo con ellos, y luego presentar un tema tuyo en el escenario, serías algo así como la cantante invitada del show.

-Sí, creo que puede llegar a resultar, así me conocen y al ver que también me conocen los de la banda, subirá la cantidad de oyentes. Me gusta la idea, ocúpate de arreglar fecha y contactarme para ver que temas presentaremos ¿si?- saludando con la mano y saliendo del lugar prácticamente corriendo

-Seguro, ¡ese es mi trabajo!-casi gritando mientras veía como la chica se alejaba

.

RIING

-Hey, ¿cómo estás amiga?-sonriéndole cálidamente

-No tan bien como tú, ajaja, adelante-empujándola con la mano suavemente

-¿Que te pasó en la mejilla que la frotas, acaso Takuya otra vez…?-fue interrumpida

-¡No! Jjaaj, es solo que tu pegajoso brillo labial se quedó impregnado en mi piel-asiéndole trompita con sus labios mientras se reía

-Jaja, lo siento, ¿y dónde se encuentran nuestros rivales?-curiosa

-Están en el living preparando las botellas, los cigarrillos, las cartas y el _plus_

-Ah que bien, es la primera vez que vengo y que no tengo que hacer nada-mientras se acercaba a saludar a los chicos

-Hola Mim-(besándola) ¿Lista para perder?

-¡Oh si claro! ¿Cómo lo hicieron ustedes la última vez?-recordándoselo mientras besaba a Takuya.

-Ei nena, trajiste la ropa verdad-guiñándole un ojo

-Si no me la iba a olvidar Takuya-(con voz de cansada) –Igualmente no va a hacer falta, por que no vamos a perder, ¿cierto Ruki? (mirando a su amiga)

-Muy cierto-sonriendo ampliamente

Así los chicos se sentaron en ronda como les era costumbre y comenzaron a jugar un partido de truco. El juego consistía en tres partidos de treinta cada uno. El que ganaba dos de tres salía victorioso y el que perdía, debía cumplir con un castigo especial que determinaría la pareja ganadora del juego. Pero el juego no quedaba solo ahí, sino que en cada mano la pareja que sacara menos puntos, debía cumplir con otra regla especial. Uno de los integrantes debía sacarse una prenda. En caso de que las dos parejas sacaran igual cantidad de puntos en una mano, nadie se quitaba nada. Esto quería decir que por mano alguno de los cuatro debía deshacerse de una prenda.

-Envido- cantó tranquilamente la pelirroja mientras tomaba del pico de la botella de tequila

-Envido por las de mi compañero-cantó el peliazul mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de la pelirroja

-Quiero por las de mi compañera-(haciendo énfasis en la palabra mi, mientras miraba a Takuya amenazante que hasta el momento permanecía callado)- Canta la mano-advirtió Ruki

-Emm, ¿31 te gustan Kouji?-dijo el castaño mientras destapaba una botella de vodka

-Para mi son buenas-(comentó la pelirroja desinteresada)- ¿Tu Mim,?

-A ver, a ver (mirando cautelosamente sus cartas) A ver déjame contar (haciendo como que contaba)- ¿Que les parece 32 chicos, va?-tirando el 7 de espadas sobre la mesa, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el encendedor y prendía un cigarrillo

-Eii aún falta Kouji-protestó Takuya intentando convencerse a sí mismo que su compañero había mentido y tenía más "tanto" que ella

-Nou, para mi son buenas también, yo no miento, dije que eran las tuyas-(riendo)- Pero ahora, a ver (mirando las cartas jugadas) Truco

-Quiero retruco-rebatió Mimi

-Quiero-contestó Takuya

Mimi y Ruki se quedaron mirándose la una a la otra, sin saber bien que hacer, ambas sabían que habían mentido con el retruco para tratar de correr a los chicos y que se vallan al mazo y sacar un tanto más.

En ese momento Kouji tira un rey, luego Mimi tira una sota (envuelta en nervios), luego Takuya tira un ancho falso, el que creía iba a ser el ganador, entonces Mimi sonrió triunfal y Ruki tiró un falso también.

-JAJ, ganamos por primera-aplaudió Mimi con énfasis

-Musculosa afuera-anunció Ruki

-Esto se va a poner muy bueno-murmuró Takuya

.

Al chico lo había conocido en USA, y luego se enteró que conocía a su grupo de amigos y que incluso también eran amigos de él. Más adelante se enteró que se trataba del chico del cual su amiga Yoley le taladraba la cabeza por teléfono. Cuando Mimi le contó que lo conocía ella le pidió encarecidamente que se hiciera amiga y que le hablara bien de ella así cuando él volvía, ella podría decirle todo lo que venía sintiendo hace ya bastante.  
Mimi aceptó con gusto, y se hizo muy amiga del chico, demasiado, tanto que hasta se convirtió en su mejor amigo.  
Los cinco meses que él estuvo de "visita" en USA se enteró de todo de la vida de Mimi, incluso cosas que nadie pero nadie sabía, excepto él y la mejor amiga de Mimi, _Juri_. Pero luego tuvo que volver y solo pudo mantener contacto con ella por teléfono, por e-mail y por Messenger.

Tenía tantas ganas de visitarla, siempre pasar la tarde con ella era divertido, su cábala era sentarse en el piso con una gran bolsa de caramelos frutales y contarse cosas importantes, chistes, amoríos y chismes hasta que se terminara la bolsa, luego miraban una película con un licuado de frutilla, cosa que ambos amaban.

La primera y última vez que la había visto, en la casa de los Ishida, no habían tenido mucho tiempo para conversar, sin contar que le había notado actitudes extrañas.  
Como esa tarde Yoley había salido con Kary a hacer un par de compras, el aprovechó para comprar unas frutillas y darle una sorpresa a Mimi..

.

-Apaa, ¿quién fue la que se creía la reina del truco? ¿Nena acaso fuiste tu?-mientras deslizaba sus dedos por el hombro desnudo de la castaña debido a que se había tenido que sacar su camisa en el transcurso del juego

-Bueno alguna vez teníamos que perder, les ganamos tres tardes consecutivas-guiñándole un ojo, siendo ella por primera vez la que se acercaba a Takuya, se le sentaba arriba y lo besaba.

Mientras tanto Ruki y Kouji miraban como ambos comenzaban a mover sus caderas lentamente, Ruki no quedándose atrás se arrimó a Kouji y comenzó a besarlo mientras bajaba sus manos hasta el cierre del jean del chico. En ese momento Takuya abrió los ojos y los vio, empujó suavemente a Mimi que no entendía nada puesto que Takuya jamás la había alejado, es más, siempre era ella la que lo rechazaba y comentaba que le daba asco estar con él.

Los tres chicos lo miraron sorprendido, al ver su expresión hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado, Ruki y Mimi se tomaron de la mano, tomaron las dos bolsas que estaban apoyadas sobre una silla y se dirigieron hacia el baño. Mientras tanto los dos chicos permanecían callados hasta que uno rompió el silencio.

-¿No me digas que recién ahora te das cuenta que te importa Ruki?-sonriéndole pero sin mirarlo

-¿De qué estás hablando? Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, mientras que no lo hagas con Mimi-dijo serio

-Admite que te molestó lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir, que si Ruki hubiera proseguido no lo hubieras soportado, y admite de una vez, que auque seas una basura con Ruki la amas, y que Mimi es una obsesión-se giró penetrándolo con sus profundos ojos y se sentó en el sofá

-Eso no es cierto-(bajando el tono de voz al ver a las chicas salir del baño, mientras comenzaban a preparar la música.) A ver que tan bien cumplen la prenda-comentó con los ojos clavados en el trasero de Mimi

Las chicas estaban descalzas, llevaban un short de terciopelo con un top ajustado negro. Ambas tomaron media botella de cerveza antes de comenzar su espectáculo. Encendieron la música y comenzó a sonar you can leave your hat on.

Ruki y Mimi comenzaron a bailar sensualmente separadas y poco a poco se fueron acercando, comenzaron a rozar sus cuerpos, bailando espalada con espalda mientras bajaban y subían. De a poco comenzaron a pasar sus manos por sus piernas cuando bajaban, y cuando subían recorrían con sus manos desde sus cinturas hasta sus hombros contorneando sus figuras.  
Luego voltearon y se encontraron cara a cara, se pegaron aún más, mientras Ruki agarraba la cintura de Mimi, está última agarraba la de la primera y bajaban juntas, cuando subían lentamente se tocaban un poco pero esta vez, Mimi no tocaba su cuerpo, cada vez que subía deslizaba sus dos manos por el cuerpo de Ruki y mientras Mimi solo movía sus caderas Ruki se agachaba lentamente tomando con cuidado el short de Mimi y deslizándolo por sus piernas hasta llegar al piso, ahí Mimi levantó un poco sus piernas y la ayudó a sacárselo.  
A los pocos segundos fue el turno de Mimi de quitarle algo de ropa a Ruki y lentamente comenzó a dejar fluir sus manos sobre el abdomen de Ruki deshaciéndose del top y tirándolo al lado de donde los chicos se encontraban sentados y luego se apresuró por sacarle el short, dejándola únicamente en ropa interior, mientras ella aún conservaba su top.

Cuando sintieron que eso ya había sido suficiente para que la mente de los chicos comenzara a volar, Ruki se inclinó más hacia Mimi empujándola un poco para que cayera al piso. Ruki arriba de Mimi comenzó a pasar su lengua por el abdomen de Mimi y retiró el top arrastrándolo contra la piel de la castaña. Ya ambas en ropa interior comenzaron a acercar sus labios y a amagarse. Mimi giró la cabeza y deslizó la punta de su lengua por el cuello de Ruki, para después volver a rozar sus labios. Cuando sintieron que la canción estaba a punto de terminar Ruki tomó la mejilla de Mimi y abrió su boca e introdujo su lengua en la de su amiga, terminando todo en un beso.

Mimi pensó que hubiera pasado si en vez de Takuya y Kouji los chicos hubieran sido Matt y _Ryo, _pero se sacudió la cabeza al pensar en este último. Sus pensamientos vagaron por unos segundos y llegó a la conclusión de que algún día debía hacer alguna cosa alocada para Yamatto. Le pareció curioso que estuviera pensando eso, ya que en la mañana no había tenido muchas ganas de permanecer al lado de él. Sorpresivamente ahora sí tenía ganas de verlo, y tenía ganas de un…

Cuando la canción finalizó ambas tomaron las botellas que habían dejado al costado antes de comenzar y se las terminaron, Mimi sacó mariguana de un cajón y lo encendió, y se dirigieron hacia los chicos que las miraban atónitos. La prenda había sido mejor de lo que ellos habían esperado, le habían mostrado un show bastante "creativo".

-¿Van a quedarse ahí o piensan decir algo?- replicó Mimi mientras se acercaba a Kouji

-Creo que no hay palabras para describir todo lo que vimos, ven aquí- tirando del brazo de Ruki haciendo que quedara arriba de él.

-No quiero ser espectador de lo que ahora venga, ¿Mimi?-tomándola de la mano

La llevó hasta el garaje y ahí la arrinconó contra la pared, se acercó a su oído y le susurró: -no tienes idea de lo que acaban de despertar en este momento en nosotros.

Mimi se limitó a reír y acercó su cara, Kouji comenzó a besarla bruscamente, como cuando estaba borracho, nada a lo que ella no estuviera acostumbrada, es más ella estaba borracha también. Era tanta la desesperación que Mimi había olvidado que estaba fumando y cuando comenzó a pasar sus dedos por la piel desnuda del torso del chico, lo quemó y no se dio cuenta hasta después de un rato en donde la marca ya se hacía sumamente visible, lo apartó rápidamente y lo miró esperando el reproche, pero nada sucedió, el chico seguía con los ojos cerrados y parecía no haberse dado cuenta, estaba muy concentrado en tocarla y besarla. Cuando Kouji estuvo a punto de desatar el sujetador de Mimi, sonó su teléfono, el de ella que se encontraba en el suelo, ya que no llevaba casi ropa en donde guardarlo.

-Disculpa-(murmuró)-¿Hola?  
- Mimi, soy Ken, quería darte una sorpresa, pero ya hace cuarenta minutos que te espero, quiero saber si vas a regresar, porque de lo contrario me vuelvo a mi casa. Se me van a pudrir las frutillas-apenado  
-¿Fru..futillas? Llego en diez minutos (le dijo decidida), te quiero, adiós- (sonando sorpresivamente lúcida)- Hey Kouji, debo irme (notando como el chico se sentaba en el suelo debido a que no podía mantenerse en pie por la borrachera que había adquirido mientras las miraba a las chicas) Después los llamo-(besando su mejilla)- Te me cuidas eh-sin ningún tipo de remordimiento al dejar solo a Kouji en ese estado  
-Ssi ve-sin comprender la situación cayendo dormido en el frío suelo del garaje.

.

-¿Pero a dónde te habías metido Mim?-(abrazándola)- Hueles a alcohol, y tus ojos están rojos (reprochándole) ¿De dónde vienes? Estuviste tomando, ¡¿Qué es lo que fumaste que estás así!?  
-Tranqui mamita (acariciándole el hombro para que se calmara) Compré por el camino estos (mostrándole los caramelos masticables frutales que adoraban) ¿Crees que podemos conversar adentro tranquilos?-persuadiéndolo  
-Estoy seguro que si- sacando una frutilla de la bolsa para luego presionarla en la cara de Mimi y luego dársela para que se la comiera  
-¿Por qué siempre tienes que mancharme?-haciendo pucherito  
-Lo ves, todavía sigues siendo una princesita-riendo  
-No es cierto-bajando el tono de voz, mientras se introducían a la casa.

.

Hola chicas!

Bueno terminé el quinto capítulo que me costó un poco, estuve toda la tarde :P  
Espero que le haya gustado, y espero sus comentarios! Un besiito a todas  gracias por leer!

CaintlinJeanne(L


	6. Lo que produce el Alcohol

Hola lectoras! Agradezco mucho los reviews y la paciencia. Bueno este capítulo es casi exclusivo Mimato, y es uno de los acercamientos que van a ser significativos para la relación que van a empezar a tener…me parece que ya dije demasiado xD mejor léanlo y coméntenme que les pareció

.

ESPECIALISTA

(Lo que produce el alcohol)

Ya dentro del hotel, los chicos se dirigieron a la habitación que le correspondía a Mimi que preparó dos enormes licuados de frutillas para compartir con su visita. Ambos se sentaron en una amplia alfombra tendida en el piso mientras tomaban sus licuados y comían caramelos.

-En principio, quiero saber de dónde vienes, por favor-comentó Ken mirándola fijamente

-¿Acaso es un interrogatorio?-rió nerviosa- Estuve con ellos-mientras sorbía de la bombilla del vaso

-Lo sabía, tu olor a alcohol impregnado en tu ropa es mi mejor fuente de información- suspirando cansado-¿Acaso no piensas en terminar con esto nunca? Me dijiste que lo estabas superando, ¿fue otra mentira verdad?

-No exactamente Ken…verás, realmente lo estaba dejando, incluso me alejé de los chicos, quería poder volver a ser alguien sin ser dependiente de las drogas o el cigarrillo, pero…estoy dentro de este juego, ya no puedo salir…Ellos me siguen buscando, y créeme me encuentran.-Bajando el tono de su voz

-¿Tan poco poder de decisión tienes? ¿O acaso te ponen un cuchillo en la garganta para que sigas con ellos? Evidentemente no lo quieres dejar, y no entiendo por qué, sabes perfectamente la destrucción que esto te está provocando, ¿qué no pensaste en todo lo que pasó con Juri?

-¡¡No la metas a Katou en esto!! Lo que le sucedió a ella fue distinto…No te entiendo Ken…eres mi amigo, y no me estás ayudando, sólo me recuerdas cosas feas-sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas

-No fue distinto Mimi-acercándola para abrazarla- Ese día todos ustedes estaban sumamente dados vuelta, ¿LSD cierto? ¿Crees que puedo quedarme desinformado mientras mi amiga se está muriendo? He averiguado del tema, y por todo lo que tu me has contado respecto a ese episodio, la única explicación es que hayan consumido eso antes de que Juri muriera ahogada…Si quieres que Juri esté contenta desde donde quiera que ahora esté, debes abrirte de toda esta situación, a ella no le gustaría que te pasara algo parecido…Esa gente quiere verte caer, así como quieren caer ellos, Son Enfermos, al igual que tú-con un tono potente y cruel

-(rompiendo en lágrimas) ..sólo se que me es difícil salir..(casi en un murmullo)

Sus palabras la cortaban así como cuando pasas una navaja por la palma de tu mano y filos hilos de sangre comienzan a salir, doloroso y preciso. Así era Ken, por eso lo quería tanto, se preocupaba mucho por ella, pero uno de sus mejores atributos no era, precisamente ser sutil, era duro y sólo su mirada la lastimaba.

Después de un rato Mimi se calmó, pero no con la ayuda de Ken, él solo empeoraba las cosas con sus comentarios, pese a eso nunca la soltó, sus brazos siempre habían sido uno de los mayores signos de protección con los que había contado Mimi desde que lo había conocido. Ella sabía que no era fuerte a pesar de que trataba de mostrarle a los demás esa imagen de una mujer con carácter fuerte y con ideales decididos, él sabía que ella era más vulnerable de lo que todos hubieran podido pensar jamás.

-Dejando de lado todo este asunto quiero contarte otra cosa…

-Ni creas que esto va a terminar acá…(aún seguía algo enojado) pero adelante, te otorgo la palabra..-masajeándose su cuello

-Ayer salí con Ishida…preparó una tarde de picnic, fuimos al río y me besó…pasé la noche con él..

-¿Pasaste la noche con él?..¿Realmente hiciste eso?-sorprendido

-Pasar la noche es un decir claro…dormí en su cama, el no durmió conmigo..igual es una relación que no me agrada demasiado-aún no segura de lo que estaba diciendo

- Eso es por qué desde que te separaste de Ryo no dejaste que ningún otro hombre entrara en tu vida…Sigo con mi postura de que no sabes elegir, ese chico te amaba y se que tu también, incluso tu lo sigues…(fue interrumpido)

-¡No lo digas! (tapándole la boca) Eso no es verdad, además yo si me di posibilidades con otros hombres, Kouji también me amaba y él a mi, bueno… me interesó bastante..-dudosa

-¿Otra vez con eso? (zarandeándola un poco) Ese tipo es una basura, no quiero que vuelvas a nombrarlo ni a él ni a esas otras ratas que tienes como compañeros de "diversión" (tomando aire) Eso no era amor, ni lo es y nunca va a serlo tampoco, si por lo menos te quisiera y te valorara más como persona no te dejaría que siguieras sus mismos pasos, no te hubiera introducido a su mundo, y no seguiría intentando que te quedes con él…

-Es que no lo entiendes…el tiene una historia difícil también-

-No me interesa su triste historia, yo no soy la Madre Teresa de nadie…bien…dime por qué no te gusta la relación que llevas con Matt (tratando de evadir el tema anterior)

-Es que..somos muy diferentes (analizando lo que iba a decir) si bien compartimos una pasión que es la música, nuestros mundos están totalmente alejados. El es un niño bien y yo ya no soy así, desde que mi padre murió, mi situación cambió tanto económicamente como con respecto a mi…Nadie quiere tener a una "chica como yo" como acompañante…-desilusionada- Aparte, se sabe que fue un impulso, me vio linda y quiso estar conmigo, nada fuera de lo normal (tratando de fingir que era algo cotidiano en su vida y que no le molestaba)

-Pintas la situación como si el solo hubiera querido sexo contigo como tus amiguitos (muy despectivamente), si él tuviera esas intensiones no te hubiera ofrecido su cama sólo para ti, hubiera avanzado…Aparte sabe como te tratas con Kouji, ¿por qué pensaría que su situación es distinta? Sin embargo no hizo lo mismo que hace él…auque podría…-introduciendo un caramelo en su boca

-No estoy segura, es un hombre, tarde o temprano querrá eso…Aún así, no se por qué tanto problema, fue una vez, nos sacamos las ganas de besarnos y ya…tampoco es que estoy enamorada del sujeto…-creyéndose cada palabra de lo que decía

-No todos los hombres somos iguales Mimi, no te equivoques, yo todavía la estoy esperando a Yolei, (un poco ruborizado) además es obvio que en algún momento va a tener ganas ¿no? A parte si estás tan segura de lo que dices no habrá oportunidad para eso, puesto que ¿tu no quieres nada con él, cierto? –riendo, debido a que sabía que a ella algo le interesaba.

-En fin, suficiente, se sabe que fue algo de una vez (mirando su reloj) es demasiado tarde, ¿te quedas a dormir, o vuelves a tu casa?-

-Me voy, creo que tengo un viaje en los próximos días, te llamaré, estaremos en contacto ¿sí? No hagas más idioteces, recuerda que te estoy vigilando-guiñándole un ojo mientras se alejaba

.

-No hay caso con esta chica, nunca entenderá lo importante que es la puntualidad-mirando su reloj

-Tranquilo Takagui, ya vendrá, quién dice y se le demoró el bus-tomando su café

Ambos hombres miraron para la ventana, y vieron a la castaña intentando cruzar la calle, pero cuando se decidió a avanzar un auto pasó por su lado y la empapó con agua del cordón. Sin pensarlo la chica lanzó un insulto hacia el tipo, y corrió hacia el café, los buscó con la mirada y cuando por fin los encontró se acercó y se sentó.

-(Tomando una servilleta de la mesa y pasándosela por la cara y las manos) Lo lamento, se me complicó un poquito-dedicando su mejor sonrisa, espera un segundo, qué haces tu aquí?

-Jjajaj en un momento tuve bronca por tener que esperarte, pero valió la pena, tu show de allá a fuera me hizo despejar mi pensamiento de "estoy perdiendo mi tiempo"-comentó el rubio mientras le hacía un lugar en la mesa

-Sí, muy gracioso Yamatto, sobretodo para mí (fulminando a su representante con la mirada)-Me vas a explicar que hace él aquí-tomando asiento

-Sí, resulta que en pocos meses la banda de Yamatto va a tocar, y se me ocurrió que capaz, podían preparar algún tema en conjunto como para presentarte aquí y ver cómo reacciona el público contigo, así más adelante vemos si podemos hacer otro recital abierto, en principio no cobraríamos entrada para ver cuánta gente va y eso, y finalmente un show tuyo propio. Por eso queríamos sacar algunas fotos para promocionar el evento, y puesto que Matt es el cantante de la banda va a ser el que salga en las publicidades contigo.

-Right, parece que no tengo opción-

-A mi tampoco nadie me preguntó nada princesa, por si eso te hace sentir mejor

-En fin, nos acostumbraremos a trabajar juntos JAJA-comentó sarcástica

-Bueno basta de tonterías, hoy a la noche hay una fiesta, en donde va a estar el auspiciante del evento próximo, por tanto van a tener que ir todos los miembros de la banda los "Teenager Wolves" y tú Mimi, por favor no me hagan quedar mal ok? Y tratan de evitar todos estos comentarios de recién, si no se llevan bien por lo menos aparéntenlo-serio

-Nadie dijo que no nos lleváramos bien, sólo cosas de _amigos_-comentó la castaña haciendo reaccionar al rubio.

-Entonces nos veremos esta noche Takagui, ¿va usted va a estar verdad?

-Si Matt, estaré para presentarlos y ayudarlos por si sale alguna otra oferta interesante. Cuídense.

Así el trío se saludó y cada uno marchó hacia un rumbo distinto, no tenían demasiado tiempo y cada uno tenía que prepararse muy bien para la fiesta de esa noche, sobretodo Mimi, que tenía ganas de dormir, pero era conciente de que a ese evento no se le tenía permitido llegar tarde.

.

Luego de entrar como loca al hotel, chocarse con dos personas, recibir insultos por parte de otro hombre por haberle tirado las cosas al suelo, y casi más caerse por las escaleras (debido a que su ascensor estaba siendo reparado) llegó a su habitación. Tiró las llaves arriba de la cama, y se dirigió al ropero. Sí, efectivamente iba a ser una desición difícil, iba a haber bastante gente importante, era un evento formal, pero tampoco de demasiada gala, así que optó por elegir una prenda algo sencilla pero con un aire de elegancia: un vestidito color champagne hasta las rodillas con un lindo escote y tiritas cruzadas en la espalda y unas sandalias con un sutil taco en color fucsia, combinándole con un pequeño adorno de piedritas que llevaría en el cabello, una simple cadenita color dorada con un dije de una mariposa (amaba las mariposas, claro signo de libertad, también porque entendía que tenían pocos días de vida, por tanto significaba algo así como disfrutar cada momento, porque nunca se sabe las vueltas de la vida), delicado pero era un adorno que no pasaría desapercibido, y un anillo con una pequeña incrustación ovalar de ágata.

Tras un relajante baño de burbujas, secó su cabello y cuerpo, y se colocó los adornos y su vestido. Mientras se secaba el cabello recibió una llamada, una que le resultó algo inoportuna y desagradable, era Kouji, la invitaba a tomar "algo" con ellos y luego a salir quizá, a algún boliche. Mimi se limitó a responder de mala gana, y a rechazar su oferta, y le dijo que tenía un evento muy importante al cual asistir, y que si bien "le gustaría" pasar la noche con ellos, no podría ser esta vez. De esta manera lo dejaría relativamente tranquilo y podría safarse de juntarse con ellos. Tiró su celular bruscamente a la cama, algo enfadada, odiaba que "su grupo de _amigos_" la persiguiera tanto, a eso se refería cuando le decía a Ken que a veces la obligaban y ella tenía el si fácil. Efectivamente las charlas con Ken siempre la hacían reflexionar y la bajaban de la luna y ubicaban en tiempo y espacio. Él tenía razón, si ella quería crecer en su vida, debería empezar a identificar prioridades, y a diferenciar las cosas que realmente le hacían bien de las que sólo hacían efecto temporario en ella y luego de eso, no le dejaban precisamente felicidad.

Miró su reloj e hizo una mueca de desaprobación. Ya se le estaba haciendo tarde, debía apurarse si no quería volver a llegar tarde…

.

En otro lado, el rubio mayor contemplaba su maravilloso rostro y figura en un espejo de cuerpo entero, se retocó un poco la camisa y terminó de acomodar su cabello. Se roció perfume en su cuello y abrochó las mangas de su inmaculada camisa blanca. Luego sonrió satisfactoriamente, creía verse muy bien para la ocasión.

Tenía ganas de que fuera una noche productiva, finalizar satisfactoriamente el negocio, conocer a los auspiciantes y al equipo con el cual trabajaría en la publicidad, y sobretodo, fuera de lo laboral, establecer cierto vínculo con su _amiguita_ castaña. Quería llegar a ella de una manera distinta a cómo solía hacerlo con las otras chicas, la veía cambiada, le gustaba su cambio, de hecho, su cambio lo volvía loco, ya no era una chica predecible como antes, era un desafío para el, ya no sabía que esperar de ella, por eso comenzaría a tratarla él también diferente, e incluso renunciaría un poco a su orgullo e intentaría no involucrarse demasiado en lo que ella decía, así evitarían pelearse o diferir en lo que cada uno pensaba. Tomó las llaves del auto y bajó las escaleras, sonrió para sí, esa sería una noche para recordar…

.

El rubio estacionó su auto en el parking al lado del salón en donde se realizaría la fiesta. Miró nuevamente su reloj y se aprobó cuando vio que todavía faltaban diez minutos, aún así decidió entrar, seguramente Takagui ya se encontraría ahí y podrían conversar antes de que apareciera toda la multitud. Caminó seguro hacia la puerta en la que vio bastante gente, no tan lejos de todo el tumulto pudo ver unos lindos bucles castaños y unos bellos zapatos llamativos. No podía creerlo, su castaña, ejem, su _amiga_ castaña había aparecido antes de lo que cualquier otra persona hubiera pensado. Se acercó lentamente a ella que se encontraba de espaldas y le acarició el hombro descubierto. Ella giró y le sonrió al verlo.

-Guau, pero qué refinada luces-mirándola a los ojos mientras le ofrecía el brazo

-Gracias, tu no te quedas atrás eh-dirigiendo su mirada hacia al frente mientras comenzaban a entrar al salón

-Has llegado temprano, veo que te lo tomaste muy enserio

-Matt, sabes que intento ser distinta en los ámbitos laborales, traté de organizar mejor mis tiempos y no demorarme tanto dándome el baño de inmersión-comentó divertida

- (soltando una risita) Me encantan las burbujas…

-(codeándolo) Ya Yamatto-sonriéndole- Deja ese tipo de cosas para otro momento, esto es estrictamente profesional

-¿Eso quiere decir que habrá otro momento verdad?-mirándola nuevamente mientras le ofrecía uno de los asientos en la mesa que tenía reservada

-Veremos más adelante-intentó sonar desinteresada

-Mis estrellitas, los estaba buscando, valla, pero que bien que lucen (tomando de la mano a Mimi para que de una vuelta) y juntos lucen aún mejor, esto sí tendrá éxito-sonriendo-Vamos los presentaré con las personas de nuestro interés-dirigiendo la mirada hacia uno de los hombres que por allí se encontraba

-Estoy un poco nerviosa-acomodando su cabello-No sonaré natural

-Hey princesa, le cantas al público sin ningún temor, ¿y tienes miedo de hablar con productores? Vamos eres una mujer inteligente no digas boberas-tomándola de la cintura-Tranquila (susurrándole al oído)

-Sí es verdad, pero no quisiera arruinarlo. Ahí vienen, (acercándose un poco a el) No vuelvas a decirme princesa (devolviéndole el susurro con una mueca pícara)

-Buenas noches señor Takagui, jóvenes-(dándole la mano a Takagui, a Matt y un sutil beso en la mejilla a Mimi)

-Un gusto señor…

-Megure (interrumpió el hombre), señorita Tachikawa, y el gusto es mío. Los invito a sentarse

Así estuvieron un rato los cuatro conversando acerca del nuevo proyecto que iban a encaminar juntos. El señor Megure quedaba encantado con la joven pareja a medida que transcurría la conversación, le parecía que iban a funcionar muy bien juntos en el escenario, debido a que sentía que había mucha química, pero aún así todavía debía verlos cantando juntos. Pero para eso faltaba, ahora estaban arreglando el tema de las publicidades, y el sabía que iban a quedar muy bien. Ambos eran más atractivos juntos que separados.

-Estuve pensando que también debería haber un par de fotos todos juntos, con los otros integrantes de la banda, que están por allí, luego iré a hablar con ellos-pensando-Yo…supongo que los llamaré la semana entrante y les daré las fechas de las primeras fotos que deben hacer, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

-Totalmente señor Megure, ¿cuándo firmaremos contratos?

-Arreglo un par de cosas que tengo pendientes y me comunicaré con usted señor Takagui. Los voy abandonando jóvenes, fue muy placentera la charla que hemos realizado, disfruten de la fiesta por favor…

-Muchas gracias señor, eso haremos, esperamos con entusiasmo su llamado-viendo como se alejaba

-Yamatto, el va a llamarme a mi, soy su representante, no trates de figurar en todos lados que para eso ya eres cantante

-Jaja, ya, solo trataba de ser educado, ahora si lo permites voy a bailar con la banda y la linda chica-dedicándole a ella una atractiva sonrisa

Y así fue estuvieron un largo rato bailando juntos y con los chicos de la banda, divirtiéndose mucho y conociéndose también, ya que iban a ser compañeros de trabajo por quién sabe cuanto tiempo. Pero habían pegado onda muy rápido y se llevaban todos de diez. Quizás demasiado bien para el gusto de Matt, que más de una vez sintió como sus amigos miraban con ganas de tener más que un buen trato con ella. Obviamente trató de no hacer notar su incomodidad o sus "celos" (? , pero se las rebuscó para quedar un rato solo con ella…

-Que buena fiesta Matt, las estoy pasando tan bien, tus amigos son adorables-con una sonrisa

-Si son simpáticos-con un poco de ironía, mientras tomaba un vaso de la mesa con alcohol- Desde que llegaste que no te veía tan contenta, eso me gusta, y mucho (haciéndola girar)

-Tienes razón, me apena no haber podido mostrarles mi mejor cara a ti y a los chicos, es más no he tenido mucho trato con ellos tampoco-sintiéndose culpable

-¿Qué es lo que te está sucediendo?, se que te pasaron cosas importantes, quiero que sepas que si necesitas contar con alguien, ¿puedes hacerlo si?

-Sí gracias, pero hey estamos en una fiesta, otro día hablamos de esos temas ahora divirtámonos!

-Cambiando el tema entonces-mientras tomaba de su baso de alcohol y bailaba-Que descortés que fuiste la última vez que nos vimos, tu sabes, tu despedida fue muy inesperada

-¿Lo dices por la nota? Estaba apurada, tenía que ir a otro sitio y lo había olvidado-girando nuevamente guiada por el

-¿Qué era más importante que yo?-produciendo una mueca en su amiga- Era una broma no me mires así! Es que…las chicas no suelen despedirse así de mi...(mirándola seductoramente)

-Jja, lamento no ser el estereotipo de chica que te mima hasta el momento de dejar tu casa-sonriendo- Hay que esforzarse para conseguir eso de mi-guiñándole el ojo

-Ah, veo que tu amigo Kouji es especial entonces, o quizás no era tan amigo como pensaba…

-Hey, ¿eso es cómo una escena de celos? ¿Quién dijo que Kouji recibe esos mimos?

-La vez que estaban en el departamento no me contradijo-demostrándole que le había ganado

-Jaja que tonto eres, a ti te falta tanto para comprender ciertas cosas, todavía no me conoces, hace mucho que no me ves, y estoy distinta-sacándole la lengua como una niña caprichosa

-Veo, estoy notando tu bipolaridad, hasta hace unos días eras tan fría, y ahora estás tan…hasta diría parecida a antes, a cuando eras pequeña-enumerando mientras seguía bailando-Simpática, caprichosa, peleadora, ingenua…-Ok, eso estuvo de más-se corrigió mientras le sonreía con cinismo

-(golpeándole el hombro) Hey admito que ya no soy ingenua, pero tampoco lo digas como si no tuviera escrúpulos (mientras colgaba su mirada y le sonreía)

-¡Lo ves, estás tan bipolar!-prendiendo un cigarro- Auque me gusta esta fase de tu problema Jjajajja-tambaleándose mientras bailaba

-Oye, te estás aprovechando de lo buena que estoy hoy, y me parece que el alcohol está contribuyendo bastante, estás bailando raro. Dame el vaso, que si te pones ebrio vas a quedar mal con nuestros "contratistas"-siendo amable y sacándole el vaso

-No exageres princesa, estoy bien, mírame...(intentando hacer el cuatro sin lograrlo)

-Teniéndolo, no dudo en que estés "relativamente bien" pero auque tu mente esté bien tu cuerpo no te está respondiendo demasiado, mejor te llevo a tu casa

-¿Ahora es la chica la que lleva a la casa al chico? Por favor, déjame ser caballero contigo (mientras se le colgaba del hombro)

-Matt, tu cuerpo está destruido, ¿hasta dónde vas a manejar? Dame tus llaves-ordenándole

-Es una locura princesita, si nos para un patrullero tendremos problemas por la documentación, no puedes manejar mi auto!

-¿Acaso no confías en que te lo cuide? Más problemas tendremos si te encuentran manejando ebrio, mejor ya sube-abriéndole la puerta

-(ya dentro del auto) Me siento un idiota, hasta me ayudaste a entrar JAJAJ-riendo como un tonto

-Mejor trata de dormir, iré despacio para que no te maree el movimiento del auto

-Tu misma lo dijiste, no estoy tan mal, no hace falta JAJAJ, AHHH una araña en el apoyabrazos, Mimi ¡quítala, quítala!-desesperado mientras encogía su cuerpo para el otro lado

-Matt, es solo una hormiguita que habrá entrado cuando abrimos la puerta

-No importa! Ai me siento mal, voy a desvanecerme jajaja, ¡ahhh me está caminando en la pierna!

-YA ¡no querrás recordar esto mañana! (rió para ella al ver lo niñito que se veía) Matt estás muy tonto, quitándole la hormiga. Hazme el favor de quedarte tranquilo sin decir ni hacer idioteces hasta que lleguemos-volviendo al volante

-JAJ tu bipolaridad a la luz, la amo ajjaja. Eres tan linda princesa, siempre vi eso, pero nunca pude verte como chica, eras muy fastidiosa y mimada, muy distinta a mi, pero ahora, ahora eres tan interesante, eres un misterio por resolver, tan misteriosa y sexy, si sexy, muy sexy-resaltando obviamente esa palabra mientras cerraba sus ojos y trataba de contener sus nauseas

-Matt llegamos-ignorando todo lo que su amigo le había confesado

Así la castaña luchó contra el rubio para poder sacarlo del auto y entrarlo a la casa. Lo llevó al cuarto y le ayudó a sacar lo zapatos. Hacía mucho calor, y era temprano, se habían ido relativamente rápido de la fiesta, por eso Mimi prendió el aire acondicionado del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de si, dejando al rubio. Al rato volvió con un vaso de agua, que le dio al rubio que se encontraba acostado en la cama. Al oír el ruido de la puerta cerrarse, entre abrió los ojos y la vio..

-Ayúdame a quitarme la camisa-intentando sentarse en la cama, ella asintió

Estaba todo sudado, era una madrugada muy calurosa, y tras el baile, el alcohol y su amiga, su cuerpo ardía y no respondía a sus órdenes, quería contenerse, pero actuaba por sí mismo. Mientras la castaña desabotonaba la camisa él analizaba su rostro y seguía con la mirada las manos de la chica. Cuando ella terminó de sacarle la camisa, el acarició sus brazos y volvió su mirada a la de ella. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos hasta que la pegó a el suavemente quedando a pocos centímetros. Ella en un principio se dejó llevar y no puso resistencia, pero luego calló en la cuenta de que Yamatto estaba ebrio y que ella no debía aprovecharse de la situación por más que fuera el, el que estuviera provocando todo. Suavemente trató de retirarse, de alejarse de él, pero Matt la sostenía de la cintura muy posesivamente. Poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a los de ella mientras llevaba una de sus manos al rostro de la castaña, se encontraba casi rozando sus labios y lentamente cerró sus ojos…

-No hagas esto Matt-susurró casi para ella-Estás ebrio, no quiero que después te arrepientas de haberme besado

-(abriendo los ojos al escuchar su voz)- No voy a arrepentirme Mimi, me gustas mucho, eres muy linda-acariciándole el cabello- y tienes que ser mía

-("tienes que ser mía", le había quedado resonando en su mente) ¡Pero qué cosas dices! (separándose bruscamente algo enfadada) No seas idiota, estás ebrio, acuéstate ya y duérmete, yo me quedaré en la sala por si necesitas algo. Buenas noches-finalizó cerrando la puerta del cuarto dejando a un descolocado Yamatto, que tras ver como se cerraba la puerta, se acomodó pesadamente en su cama y se quedó dormido.

El sol pegaba fuerte en su ventana y se le reflejaba en su cara provocando una sensación muy molesta. Abrió sus ojos y se sentó en la cama. La resaca le mataba, había tomado muchísimo la noche anterior, pero no recordaba el hecho de haber estado tomando. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y empezó a recordar la escena de la madrugada, Mimi lo había traído hasta aquí y lo había prácticamente acostado como a un niñito, se sintió un tonto, nunca se arrepentiría más que en ese momento, había quedado como un idiota y un tipo débil frente a la mujer que intentaba "impresionar". Se levantó con cuidado y se salió del cuarto. Cruzó el amplio salón y la vio durmiendo en un colchón en el piso que seguramente había traído de la otra habitación, toda despatarrada, con el vestido algo corrido, trató de no detenerse demasiado mirándola, sentía que estaba violando su "espacio personal" así que aceleró su paso y se introdujo en el baño. Más tarde salió con una toalla en la cintura y sintió un rico olorcito, al voltearse se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de la castaña que lo miraba…

-¿Mimi?-preguntó extrañado

-(mirando su marcado abdomen y el resto de su cuerpo, que por cierto no recordaba haber visto en la madrugada) ¡Buenos días dormilón! (tratando de parecer normal)

-Buenos días-respondió divertido al darse cuenta de cómo lo estaba mirando- ¿Qué es lo que estás preparando?-tratando de curiosear

-El desayuno, ¿qué otra cosa sinó? Recordaba que te gustaba el café, o por lo menos era así-dijo sonriendo- y se están horneando unas galletitas de vainilla, espero que te gusten-finalizó sirviendo en la mesa más pequeña dos tazas, dos cucharitas, el café, un saquito de te y un plato en donde pondría más tarde las galletitas

-Guau, jamás pensé que tenerte de visita fuera tan agradable. Pensé que eras un desastre cocinando…

-Hey, encima que te preparo el desayuno, ¿estás dudando de mi compañía? En USA tomé un curso de cocina. Cuando no tuve más empleadas me vi obligada a hacerlo, sino iba a morir de hambre, todo se me quemaba al principio, pero algo aprendí-rió quizá un poco desafiante

-Pero que bien, eres una mujer completa, va eso creo-la miró seductor-Ahora nunca más dudaré de ti-acercándose por atrás- Te ves linda cocinando

-(girándose, quedando atrapada entre el desayunador y él) ¿Por qué no te vas a cambiar así desayunamos tranquilos?-musitó algo perturbada

-Jjaja, eres TAN bipolar-recordando lo estúpido que estaba la noche anterior mientras se dirigía al cuarto

Al cabo de un rato ya se encontraban los dos desayunando placidamente. Matt se enamoró de las galletitas de vainilla de Mimi, y ella prometió cocinar unas de limón la próxima vez (que ya daban por hecho que la abría, sacando los incidentes provocados por el mal estado de Matt). También él le agradeció el haberse preocupado, el haberlo traído y el haberse quedado, y se disculpó por todas las cosas tontas que había hecho y dicho. Ella obviamente le dijo que estaba todo bien, y que a cualquiera le podría haber pasado, y que ella también lo había hecho por ella misma en cierto punto, para no quedar mal con la gente que los contrataba (aparte las veces que ella había estado ebria justificaban la única vez que lo había visto así a Matt, así que, ¿cómo no ayudarlo?). El rió con ese comentario, sabía que ella no quería admitir que se había preocupado auque sea un poquito por él. Luego el le preguntó más cosas de cuando había estado en USA, también hablaron más sobre el difunto padre de Mimi, y hasta ella le contó lo que le había sucedido a su mejor amiga Juri Katou, claro que obvió bastantes detalles, en realidad solo le contó que se había muerto ahogada. El poco a poco comenzó a entender más el por qué de todos los cambios de la castaña, realmente habría sufrido. Primero lo de su padre, después lo de su mejor amiga, y quién sabe cuántas cosas más le habrían sucedido para que ella cambiara tanto, el quería saberlo pero debía respetar los tiempos de ella, e ir ganándose su confianza para poder ayudarla.  
Matt no podía enterarse de todo lo demás por lo que Mimi había pasado y estaba pasando actualmente, ella tenía miedo de que se alejara, y justo ahora no quería eso, puesto que se estaban llevando muy bien. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que no era fácil tratar con una "adicta"

-Me alegra que nos estemos llevando tan bien-comentó el chico (casi leyéndole la mente)- Me gustaría que podamos ser buenos amigos a demás de compartir un vínculo laboral

-(sorbió de su tasa, "eso no es lo que pensabas ayer" pensó) A mi también me alegra, es divertido hablar contigo, es agradable que hayamos podido descubrir que la pasamos tan bien juntos-dijo sonriente, mientras mordía una galletita

-Tienes una miguita aquí (se señaló su propio mentón)-Nono, ahí no (se acercó hacia ella y la limpió con su pulgar, sin poder evitar mirarla a los ojos como ya se le estaba volviendo costumbre y sonreírle)

-Creo que debemos evitar estos tipos de acercamientos-comentó alejando un poco su rostro mientras intentaba sonreír

-No creo que dañen nuestra amistad…-rió para no hacerla sentir tan incómoda

-Vamos viendo…-típica frase para sacarse algo de compromiso

-¿Tus amigos no se van a poner celosos que hoy no los vas a visitar?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes que no voy a ir a verlos?-descolocada

-¿Qué no es obvio? Por qué pasarás la tarde conmigo-levantándose y llevando la tasa hacia el lavabo

-¿Y como sabes que yo responderé afirmativamente a tu propuesta?

-Simplemente se que no negarás un helado ni la posibilidad de ir a un karaoke…

-(atónita) Guau, esa fue una muy buena jugada. Acepto entonces-mientras terminaba de levantar las cosas de la mesa, pero me gustaría volver al hotel, así me baño y cambio, todavía no pude hacer nada de eso

-Te paso a buscar por el hotel en hora y media, es suficiente para que te arregles?

-Sí, hasta entonces-se acercó a su _amigo_ y besó su mejilla, agarró su cartera y se despidió dejando a un desolado Yamatto parado en el centro de la cocina pensando en que no le agradaba tanto el hecho de que se estuvieran haciendo "tan buenos _amigos"_

-Eres _especialista_ en manejar la situación como a ti te conviene eh princesa. Pero no me doy por vencido tan fácil…yo también siempre consigo lo que quiero y esta vez realmente quiero tenerte…- mientras abría la canilla para lavar los elementos utilizados en el desayuno…

.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, a mi, personalmente cuando lo releí me gustó mucho como me quedó sobretodo el trato que ellos mantienen en este momento… y la marcada bipolaridad de Mimi que a partir de ahora va a mostrarse de una manera muy notoria…Sobretodo con Matt.

Si consigo varios reviews (me gustarían 10 como mínimo), supongo que en pocos días subiría el próximo capítulo

**CaintlinJeanne**


	7. Solo no se lo digas a Nadie

Hola! Como andan queridas lectoras! Tenía ganas de escribir ya que es un día de lluvia a la noche y no tenía nada que hacer así que bien, lo hice. Quería agradecerles a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado un review, y decirle que son muy alentadores, y que me ayudan mucho y contribuyen a mis ganas de seguir escribiendo, y también invito a los que leen y no dejan review a que lo hagan por favor, (no estoy obligando a nadie eh xD) pero es una linda manera de decirme que es lo que opinan, auque sea un brevísimo comentario. Creo que en este capítulo va a aparecer mi primer lemon, así que no esperen algo demasiado increíble, por que soy inexperta escribiendo sobre esto. Por favor comenten este capítulo, esta vez se los pido más que nunca, ya que estoy introduciendo este lemon y nose como podría quedar, y quiero saber que opinan.

Los dejo comenzar con la lectura

.

ESPECIALISTA

(Solamente no le digas a Nadie)

_-Ven, vamos a otro sitio-tomándola del brazo_

_- ¿Qué tiene de malo este?-preguntó algo ingenua_

_-Solo que no tenemos intimidad, hace mucho que no tenemos sexo-susurrándole al oído_

_-Kouji, ¿recuerdas que tengo novio? No quiero engañarlo más, lo amo y no quiero hacerlo sufrir, no se merece que le haga esto-mirándolo un poco triste_

_-Hey Mimi, eso no fue nunca un impedimento para nosotros-soltándola-además sabes que el no va a enterarse-dándole un ligero beso tratando de convencerla_

_-Pero es que...-dudando- Estoy haciendo las cosas mal con él desde hace tiempo, el está tratando de ayudarme, le prometí que dejaría las drogas y el alcohol, y todavía sigo aquí, rematándola lo engaño. Auque te cueste entenderlo Kouji, lo amo y me ama como nadie lo hizo nunca, no quiero seguir con esto-dando media vuelta para marcharse_

_-Jjaj, ¿lo amas? Vamos cielo, sabes que no es cierto, si realmente estuvieras enamorada no le harías esto, y si elijes estar conmigo en vez de pasar la noche con él quiere decir que sientes algo más fuerte por mí, ¿no lo crees? Además es mentira eso de que el te ama más que nadie, porque yo puedo demostrarte que te amo de verdad, incluso más que el, de hecho te lo demuestro siempre-acariciándole la mejilla mientras la tomaba de la mano para continuar con su rumbo_

_-…_

_Salieron de la fiesta y se dirigieron tomados de la mano a un garaje próximo a donde se encontraban anteriormente. Él la tomó por la cintura y la apoyó contra la pared, ella rodeó con sus brazos su cuello. Kouji comenzó a besarla apasionadamente mientras exploraba su cuerpo, subiendo y bajando sus manos con movimientos un poco agresivos. Mimi se limitaba a besarlo y a dejarse tocar, no estaba muy emocionada con la situación. Pero poco a poco el contacto entre ambos cuerpos se intensificó, haciéndola entrar a ella también en ese juego que sabía, era peligroso._

_Luego de un rato se encontraban los dos en el suelo, con las ropas desacomodadas y bastante agitados. Sí, efectivamente habían tenido sexo. Él sacó un cigarro, lo prendió y se lo pasó a su acompañante que yacía recostada con la cabeza en sus piernas, luego el prendió otro para sí. _

_Luego de cuarenta minutos el aire estaba contaminado por la mezcla de la marihuana y el sudor que sus cuerpos expulsaban. Era un ambiente bastante asqueroso y una situación muy incómoda, más para la persona que entró y vio la escena con desilusión, ira y odio._

_-Rogaba no encontrarte nunca en esta situación, sabía lo mal que me haría a mi y a nuestra relación-su voz resonó entre la penumbra_

_-Ryo (murmuró)-se levantó rápidamente y lo vio parado a escasos centímetros de ellos- Puedo explicártelo todo-(un poco nerviosa) Vete (refiriéndose a Kouji, que se levantó tranquilamente miró con cara de odio al otro hombre y se fue)_

_-¿Qué es lo que me vas a explicar Mimi?-acercándose a ella tratando de no alterarse demasiado- No soy idiota, hace meses que se que me engañas con Kouji, quién sabe si también estuviste con Takulla o con otros mientras estabas conmigo-(se oía destrozado, ella quiso pronunciar unas palabras pero el la cayó)- Déjame hablar-(le ordenó, más sin gritarle, conteniendo su ira)- Pensé que eras feliz conmigo, pensé que te hacía bien, también creí que te estaba sirviendo toda mi ayuda para superar el tema de las drogas, yo era feliz contigo, el más feliz, sin embargo mi mundo se cayó cuando te escuché hablando con Ruki sobre tu relación con Kouji, no lo podía creer, nunca hubiera pensado que me engañabas, pero igual así seguí contigo, aguantándome el dolor que me causaba lo que tu estabas haciendo, intentando comprenderte-su voz se empezó a quebrar_

_-Cielo-(intentando abrazarlo, pero el la corrió delicadamente) Tu sabes lo difícil que es estar con una adicta, te lo dije cuando te confesé que consumía, te dije que podríamos sufrir mucho, pero igual insististe en ayudarme. Kouji te amo, realmente lo hago, pero no se tuve un desliz con el, pero ahora se realmente que lo que siento lo siento por ti, es más yo no quería volver a estar con el, pero se dio._

_-JAJ-rió dolido- Encima me dices Kouji, no creo todo esto Mimi, ni siquiera piensas cuando hablas, hasta ya me confundiste con ese drogadicto asqueroso, y encima te justificas diciendo tu frase favorita de víctima "sabes lo difícil que es estar conmigo" echándome la culpa de que yo insistí con la relación, cuando lo único que siempre quise fue ayudarte y__ te brindé todo de mi, cuando lo único que recibía de ti eran ataques de ira y maltrato, por el sucio efecto que las drogas provocaban en ti._

_-(estallando en llanto) Lo lamente mucho Ryo, de verdad, te prometo que nunca más va a pasar-rozando sus labios- Te amo, y esto fue un error, tienes razón en todo lo que me dices_

_-(esquivándola) Si, nunca más va a suceder esto Mimi, eso es seguro, porque tu y yo terminamos-dando media vuelta dejando a una Mimi totalmente desorientada cayendo de rodillas al piso._

_._

-No necesitamos nada de lo que perdimos-(murmuró para sí mientras se terminaba de peinar recordando ese día en que el amor de su vida la había dejado para siempre) Que lindo que es Matt, no, no puedo enamorarme de Yamatto, solo me enamoré una vez, y lo arruiné todo, no quiero herir más a alguien, no quiero herirme más a mi, él es apuesto, agradable y sexy, seguramente es el más mujeriego, sería imposible una relación con el…aparte claro, yo no podría mantener una relación tampoco. Sí, eso es, esta relación tiene que ser una más, así como la que tengo con Kouji pero más pasajera todavía, sí, solo disfrutar el momento y dejarlo ir cuando termine-convenciéndose a sí misma que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento.

En eso suena la puerta de la habitación, era él, había llegado e iban a pasar la tarde juntos. Se recordó a si misma "disfrutar el momento y dejarlo ir cuando termine". Abrió la puerta encontrándose con una encantadora sonrisa y unos ojos azules que la miraban.

-Pero que linda princesa-besó su mejilla-¿Lista verdad?

-Sí, ya vamos, le tengo unas ganas a ese helado desde que me propusiste esta salida-

-Jjaj, ¿viajas en moto cierto?

-¿Tienes una? ¡Genial!-gritó emocionada

-Vamos princesa-jalándola de la mano

A Yamatto le encantaba esa situación. Iba manejando su motocicleta con esa castaña tan linda que todos voltearían a ver si se la encontraran sola caminando por la calle, abrazada a su espalda. Matt se sentía bien, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan cómodo estando con una chica, ya ni recordaba a su última novia, y si no se equivocaba creía que nunca se había enamorado, bueno quizás una vez, pero ya ni quería acordarse de eso. Amaba la nueva personalidad de Mimi, la veía tan simpática, tan tierna y ruda cuando quería serlo, su bipolaridad era algo que le fascinaba, le creaba una sensación de misterio, de cosas por descubrir. Últimamente pensaba mucho en ella, era algo que en un punto muy dentro de él le preocupaba, pero sabía que había mucha atracción por ambos lados, y sabía que sería fácil enamorarla, o por lo menos eso creía. No estaba seguro tampoco de lo que pretendía con ella, no sabía si quería una relación seria o algo para pasar el rato, pero sabía que la quería.

Llegaron a la heladería y se sentaron en una mesa al fondo del lugar, conversaron por largo rato, las risas entre ellos nunca faltaban. Mimi seguía siendo amable con él, y el no desperdiciaba ningún momento para acercarse a ella. Hasta parecían olvidar todos sus problemas cuando estaban juntos. _Parecían felices._

-Matt, cuéntame de tus antiguas novias, nunca me hablaste de eso-dedicándole una sonrisa

-Mejor hablemos de otra cosa Mimi, son tantas que jamás terminaría-dijo altanero

-Lo siento señor todas me aman, pero quiero que me cuentes, si vamos a ser amigos quiero saber _todo _de ti-guiñándole un ojo

-Bueno, está bien, chicas tuve muchas, pero todas vacías por dentro, ya sabes lindo embase pero poco contenido, esas no me duraban nada, las desechaba después de una semana o a veces hasta después de haberme acostado en el mismo día con ellas-

-Ajaja que cruel eres, todo un rude boy, así no se trata a una mujer-dijo con un tierno pucherito

-¿Quieres saber como puedo llegar a tratar a una mujer que realmente me interesa?-acercándose bruscamente a sus labios

-(apartándolo divertida para atrás) Vemos…¿Y bueno, entonces no tuviste ninguna chica _especial_?

-Sí tuve una, va, fue lo más cercano a especial, su nombre era Izumi, era una linda rubia, quizás a veces un poco insulsa, pero su personalidad la compensaba, era muy extrovertida y divertida, todo lo contrario a mi en ese entonces, nos llevábamos muy bien, y creo que eso fue lo que deterioró nuestra relación, no parecíamos pareja, éramos más bien como hermanos, es más siempre nos confundían porque "éramos parecidos" físicamente. No estuvimos demasiado quizás cinco meses, o seis, no lo recuerdo bien, pero es cosa del pasado-suspiró

-¿La amabas? Igual no entiendo por qué dejaron de estar juntos, la excusa de que parecían hermanos no es muy convincente, además ¿que se llevaran tan bien no debería ser un buen presagio?

-Sí nos amábamos, pero a nuestra manera, ella es dos años más chica que yo, bastante inmadura a veces, y bueno nuestro único punto de pelea era que ella se quejaba de que yo era poco demostrativo, y la gran mayoría del tiempo era frío, cosa que sí era verdad, pero igual se notaba que la quería, pero ella era muy demandante con eso, pedía cosas de mi que no podía darle-

-Comprendo, ¿y cómo fue que decidieron no estar más juntos?

-No sabía como decirle que ya no me gustaba como antes la relación que teníamos, no quería lastimarla, ella era muy importante para mi, así que simplemente le dije lo que me pasaba así como te conté a ti, y ella supo entender, me dijo que a veces sentía que yo era más un hermano mayor que un novio, así como la gente decía, y que también ella necesitaba un tipo que sea más cálido.

-Bueno, me alegro mucho de que las cosas no terminaran mal, ¿no sufriste ni un poco al dejarla?-intrigada, quería saber más y más de Matt, el siempre había sido reservado con sus asuntos y ella no podía dejar pasar ciertas cosas por alto, _necesitaba_ saber como él era realmente

-No es que sufrí, fue un poco duro estar solo después de seis meses de noviazgo, estaba acostumbrado a estar siempre con ella, acompañado. Fue ahí más que nunca que empecé a salir con muchas chicas a la vez, y a hacer una vida propiamente dicha de "soltero" pero no la pasé para nada mal eh, bueno conflictos siempre tuve, sacarme de encima a mujeres que se habían enganchado no fue asunto fácil, pero eso sucede cuando se es un galán como yo-mostrando una reluciente sonrisa seductora

-Guau, pero mira con quién tengo el gusto de estar hablando, debo ser muy afortunada-riendo irónicamente

-Lo eres créeme, jajajaj, (mirando la cara de pocos amigos de su acompañante) Hey estoy bromeando, yo soy el que se siente afortunado de tener una _amiga_ tan linda como tu, cualquiera me envidiaría en este preciso momento-guiñándole un ojo mientras con una servilleta le limpiaba la boca a la castaña que tenía un poco de helado- Bien es tu turno, además de Kouji, cuántos más hay o hubo…-clavándole los ojos esperando a que no sean demasiados más

-Bien, es difícil mi situación con los hombres, me limitaré a decirte que efectivamente una vez estuve enamorada de un chico, pero lo arruiné todo, y el me dejó, fin de la historia, no preguntes nada-mirándolo seria con la mirada inexpresiva

-Lo dejaste muy en claro, calma, ya se dará en algún momento y me contarás quiero suponer

-Vemos…-dedicándole una sonrisita

-Juro que tu famoso "vemos" me deja maquinando miles de pensamientos

-Jjaja, hey Matt ya se ha hecho tarde, el karaoke cerraba a las cinco-desilusionada

-Ya, no te preocupes tengo un plan b, te invito a mi casa y vemos unas películas, tengo un par de DVDs, seguro encontramos alguna que nos agrade a ambos-tomándola de la mano para salir del lugar

-Bueno pero ¿es una juntada de _amigos_ cierto?, no quiero que me lleves a tu casa para propasarte conmigo-mirándolo divertida

-¿Alguna vez lo hice? (silencio por parte de ella) Bueno, estaba ebrio, (otro silencio) bueno, tu me incitaste (refiriéndose a la vez del teatro) (otro silencio) heeey estabas triste (a la vez que habían hecho el pic-nic en su casa) Guau, ahora que lo pienso te besé varias veces eh-acariciando su mejilla

-AJJA Matt, vamos ya-tratando de ignorar lo que él le decía, auque sin percatarse demasiado su corazón comenzó a latir

Cuando llegaron a la enorme casa de Matt, Mimi se sentó en unos de los sillones, el que estaba en frente de la teve, mientas Yamatto buscaba los DVDs en una de las repisas de su cuarto. Cuando regresó no se encontró con la castaña, y visualizó su sombra en la cocina..

-Eh pero que es lo que estás haciendo, eres mi invitada, no quiero que cocines otra vez- sintiéndose apenado por el episodio de la última vez

-Te debía las galletitas de limón, pero no tienes absolutamente n-a-d-a en tu heladera-cruzándose de brazos

-Luego si tenemos hambre pedimos algo (cambiando el tema) ¿Te gusta esta?-señalándole la película que tenía entre sus manos

-¡Si! Hace bastante que estaba esperando para verla, la uno me gustó mucho, supongo que esta no va a defraudarme

-Perfecto

Así transcurrieron los cuarenta primeros minutos de la película en la cual los chicos estaban atónitos mirando el televisor mientras comían rosetas de maíz (obra del delivery) Pero justo en la mejor parte (como siempre) se les apagaron todas las luces incluyendo el televisor. Oh si, se les había cortado la luz, y no precisamente porque Yamatto se haya olvidado de pagar la cuenta, sino que fue un corto en toda la manzana, seguro la municipalidad estaba arreglando algún cable y como siempre, no avisaron a los hogares que iban a cortar.

-¿Y ahora que Matt? Casi ni puedo ver mis propias manos, y ya afuera está empezando a oscurecer, es casi lo mismo quedarnos aquí que en tu jardín, ¿prefieres que la sigamos viendo en la habitación del hotel?

-No, me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo- dijo acercándose sigilosamente hasta estar pegado al cuerpo de la chica- (tocándole con la yema de su dedo los labios) Sabes que estos últimos días contigo han sido fantásticos, a veces suelo decir cosas que no siento para tener a alguna chica que me interese, pero esto es lo que realmente estoy sintiendo en este momento, Mimi eres increíble, y me encanta la amistad que estamos llevando, pero…-se quedó pensando y evaluando si era apto lo que estaba por decirle

-¿Pero qué Yamatto?-dijo en un susurro cerrando los ojos mientras sentía como Matt retiraba el dedo que tenía en su boca para ahora sentirle la respiración muy cerca de ella

-Pero, siento que no me alcanza con ser sólo tu amigo, mi mente y mi cuerpo me piden otra cosa…-dijo mientras acortaba el espacio entre ambos y comenzaba a besar suavemente sus labios

El beso comenzó muy despacio, apenas rozando los labios, poco a poco fueron apretándose cada vez más mientras se acariciaban controladamente. Matt comenzó a introducir su lengua obligando a Mimi a abrir más su boca y a dar paso a un beso más apasionado. Las manos de Matt comenzaron a recorrer desesperadamente el cuerpo de Mimi perdiendo todo rastro del control que alguna vez pudo haber tenido, primero le acariciaba sus pechos por encima de la remera que llevaba puesta, bajando hacia su ombligo con la punta de sus dedos, luego deslizó más su mano hasta llegar a sus piernas las cuales ella enrolló en la cintura de él mientras se apoyaba en el apoyabrazos del sillón. Acarició sus muslos, que se dejaban apreciar por su pollera algo levantada debido a la posición, y besó su cuello dejando un camino húmedo por toda la zona por la cual recorría tensionando a la chica hasta el último músculo de su cuerpo. Ella por su lado le quitó salvajemente la playera y comenzó a presionar sus dedos en el pecho del joven bajando y subiendo mientras reconocía sus bien marcados abdominales y su gran espalda. Fue ella la que tomó el control ahora y se posicionó arriba de Yamatto moviendo lentamente sus caderas provocando cierta fricción entre las partes débiles de ambos para después moverse con más ritmo mientras succionaba de su cuello y revolvía con una mano la rubia cabellera. Comenzó a sentir la notable erección del chico lo que la incitó a introducir su mano dentro del boxer y empezar a moverla en un principio lenta torturándolo a tal punto que emitiera un par de gemidos de placer para luego moverla más rápido mientras veía como el apretaba los ojos con fuerza, sintió cuando el ya estaba al límite cuando la propia mano de Yamatto corrió la suya para indicarle que estaba apunto de acabar. Quedó sorprendida por unos instantes, ningún hombre había tenido esa caballerosidad nunca, salió de su estado cuando él por fin volvió a recostarla y empezó a marcar un camino de besos partiendo desde su abdomen mientras subía sutilmente la remera y se la sacaba, observando la parte central de sus senos erectos por el contacto que estaban teniendo, desabrochó hábilmente su sujetador tirándolo lejos y comenzó a acariciarlos y a besarlos, a succionarlos y a morderlos sutilmente, arrancándole suspiros. Acarició su espalda y enredó sus dedos en la larga cabellera para volver a besarla desesperadamente.

Si bien una llama de pasión los envolvía ambos trataban de controlarse para hacer más largo y placentero su encuentro. Luego Mimi volvió a subirse arriba de Matt mientras esta vez lo despojaba de su pantalón mientras él le quitaba su falda, quedando así en igual condiciones. Nuevamente comenzó su danza montada arriba del rubio, pero esta vez con una única prenda que les imposibilitaba su unión. Yamatto acarició y presionó fuertemente las caderas de Mimi, demostrándole que tenía un límite y que no iba a aguantar mucho más, así que quitó intentando controlar su pasión la última prenda de la chica para luego introducir uno de sus dedos en la parte íntima de la castaña haciéndola reaccionar adelantándole lo que iba a ser su encuentro final, metiendo y sacando su dedo a una velocidad torturadora. Finalmente cuando sacó su dedo por última vez rozó y presionó varias veces el punto más débil de todas las mujeres, haciendo que Mimi terminara de mojarse completamente, provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción en él.

Volvió a besarla mientras ella quitaba sus boxers, las alzó y la recostó en el suelo. Entró sin compasión alguna en ella, respiración fuerte, gemidos provenientes de ambos cuerpos, roces y placer, fue todo lo que sintieron esa primera vez juntos.

Agotados por su larga y torturadora sesión Yamatto cargó a Mimi hasta su cama, la recostó y se recostó al lado de ella, se dieron las buenas noches con un tierno beso.

-Me haces bien Matt-dijo agotada mientras se dejaba abrazar por él

-Produces en mi más que una sensación de bienestar princesa- mientras besaba su frente de manera protectora y los tapaba con las sábanas

Fue todo lo que pronunciaron antes de caer en un profundo sueño. Ambos sabían que su _amistad_ iba a ser difícil de mantener después de este encuentro, y que éste iba a ser el comienzo de algo nuevo, algo que no iba a ser para nada fácil…

.

-Viejo, ¿por qué ese llamado tan repentino? Pensé que quizás te sucedía algo

-Pasa Taichi-chocándose las manos- Es solo que tengo un par de cosas que contarte, y creo que siendo mi mejor amigo, tienes derecho a saberlas-

-Ajam, ¿quién es tu nueva presa eh lover?-dijo entre risas

-Nada de eso, bueno quizás si, pero no tan así como lo planteas-con una sonrisa algo malvada- Me estuve encontrando con Mimi estos últimos días-clavando los ojos en los de su amigo que lo miraban con ansias de saber más- Bueno ella comenzó a ser amable conmigo, la pasamos bien, nos divertimos, conversamos de cosas del pasado de ambos y entablamos una "amistad"-suspiró cansado

-Guuau, jamás pensé que ustedes podrían llegar a eso, menos después de que la besaste..¿Y cuál es el suceso por el cual estoy esperando eh?- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Me acosté con ella-dijo de lo más normal mientras tomaba de su tasa de café- Pero cuando me levanté ella ya no estaba, y ni siquiera se tomó el trabajo de dejarme una nota como la vez pasada que estuvo aquí en casa.

-(casi cayéndose de la silla) ¿¡Qué!? Eso si es una sorpresa, me cuesta creerlo, pero…no, no puedo comprenderlo…¡Bueno felicitaciones hermano! Ella si que volvería loco a cualquiera, es muy hermosa-palmeándole el hombro- Jjaja ¿la espantaste o qué que huyó de ti de nuevo? ¿Era virgen no?-muchas preguntas que cruzaban su cabeza, como mejor amigo le gustaba saber detalles

-Jja gracias, créeme que si lo hizo. Ey no la espanté, parece que es su estilo, irse sin despedirse, me gusta su juego-sonriendo mientras recordaba todo lo que había sucedido- ¿Mimi virgen? JAJA ¿por qué piensas eso? Ella es una experta, una diosa, sabe como hacerlo-estirándose en su silla

-¿EH?-alterado- Guaau dios, no deja de sorprenderme, ya no es tan inocente como antes…

-Eso seguro que no, no tienes idea todas las cosas que me hizo sentir, daría todo por otra noche con ella..

-Qué increíble, me diste ganas de estar con Mimi-esbozando una sonrisa algo perversa-

-Imagino que eso no lo dices de verdad Taichi-acercándose a la cara de su amigo con el puño levantado-

-Jjaj cálmate, si lo dije de verdad, pero no lo haría, es mi amiga, la quiero demasiado como lo que es-tranquilizándolo- Espera, ¿acaso ella te importa? Nunca te ofendiste si yo estaba con alguna de las chicas que pasaron por ti-recordando los momentos de soltería pura que habían vivido juntos

-Emm (dubitativo), es una chica que me atrae, y me interesa. Está tan distinta a antes, su carácter es excepcional, un día es la más independiente y al rato es la más frágil, te demuestra que no le importas pero luego responde tus besos y caricias, es una tortura para mi, pero me encanta, es todo un desafío-sonriendo confiado de poder con ella

-Solo espero que no la lastimes si ella se enamora de ti, no se lo merece, si lo haces te la verás con estos-besando sus nudillos

-Lo se, trataré de ser lo más sutil posible, aunque hay algo que me asusta de todo esto, no vas a creer lo que voy a decirte, pero tengo el presentimiento que yo podría salir mucho más perjudicado que ella con todo esto-pensativo

-¿Por qué dices eso viejo?

-Solo es una corazonada, tengo que tener cuidado con ella.

-Generalmente tus corazonadas se cumplen-algo preocupado- ¿por qué mejor no dejas las cosas así como están?

-Ni hablar, voy a intentar avanzar con esto hasta las últimas consecuencias, quizás es solo miedo a que ella termine pudiendo conmigo, pero soy Yamatto Ishida, ninguna mujer puede hacerme sufrir, es claro que la quiero y me gustaría conocerla más, pero no estoy desesperado por entrar en otra relación por ahora, estar con ella no me impide hacer la mía, al fin de cuentas ella también lo hace-levantando su café- ¡Por los solteros!

-(dudando) ¡Por los solteros!

.

-¿Cariño por dónde andabas? Hace como tres días que no te veo, me estabas preocupando-esbozando una sonrisa reconfortante al verla

-Perdón por desaparecerme y no responder ni mensajes ni llamadas Ru, es que estos días estuve algo ocupada

-Mm, ¿ocupada? ¿Algún muchacho?-preguntó pícara

-Jjaja si algo así, y también un par de asuntos laborales que tuve que resolver

-Y cuéntame del muchacho-dijo ilusionada- ¿Es aquel rubio que vimos con Takulla a lo lejos en Chianti?

-Sí ese es, recién vuelvo de su casa, tuvimos nuestro primer "encuentro"

-¡Amiga Tigre! Espero que le hayas demostrado todo lo que sabes hacer-guiñándole un ojo

-Sí creo que lo dejé bastante sorprendido hasta me dijo que significaba más que una buena compañía, que era más que una sensación de bienestar-sonando quizás un poco ilusionada

-Veo que te pegó duro cariño-sonriendo alegre-Hace mucho que no te veía así de feliz

-¿Realmente me ves feliz?-sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse de pronto, mientras sacaba un cigarro

-Mimi, nosotras sabemos más que nadie que no podemos ser felices, que somos incomprendidas y que nuestras situaciones son las peores, pero pese a todo lo que vivimos día a día, tu en el día de hoy, parece que lo has olvidado por unos instantes y has podido permitirte ser feliz-abrazándola-Estoy realmente contenta por ti

-Por algo eres mi mejor amiga, gracias Ruki, enserio-abrazándola fuertemente- ¿Y por casa cómo andamos? ¿Muchas demandas en estos tres días?-riendo

-Como no tienes idea, estoy exhausta, creo que no podré volver a tener sexo por años-comentó divertida- Takulla estaba insoportable, pero a un nivel imposible de alcanzar, preguntaba por ti todo el tiempo, estaba nervioso, tenía miedo de que no volvieras, creo que nunca lo había visto tan desesperado desde que lo conozco-con una mueca de tristeza que rápidamente cambió a una de felicidad- Pero eso me trajo ciertos beneficios, fue mucho más tierno conmigo en la cama a como suele ser-sacándole una sonrisa a su amiga- Por otro lado, Kouji, estaba súper desganado, se cansaba enseguida, se daba vuelta y se dormía, estaba flojito, supongo que él realmente te extrañaba, pero te extrañaba bien, después me lo confesó y me pidió perdón por estar así, realmente le importas Mimi, y sabes que lo quiero mucho, no lo hagas sufrir así

-Hey Ru, ¿y yo qué? ¿Te importa más su felicidad que la mía?-expulsando sutilmente el humo de su boca- Sabes que no soy feliz estando con él, lo quiero pero no para estar juntos, lo hago más por costumbre que por placer, recuerda que cada paso en falso es la tentación

-Sí lo recuerdo, pero no entiendo por qué siempre que hablas de él dices esas palabras-retomando lo anterior- y no tienes otro camino de felicidad más que él, auque el no te haga feliz, es lo más próximo a la felicidad que vas a poder ver-encendiendo su cigarro

-Por que su paso en falso fue hacerme perder a mi novio, ¿todo por qué? Por tentación, y es algo que nunca voy a perdonarle, por más que no se lo demuestre, nunca voy a olvidarme de ese episodio-cabizbaja

-Creí que era algo que habías superado hace mucho ya, las cosas se dieron así, tampoco lo hagas responsable de las acciones que compartieron-

-Yo no tuve la culpa Ruki, no quieras intentar de compartir culpas porque fui obligada prácticamente-sabiendo inconcientemente que no era del todo verdad- Luego de perderlo a Ryo, Kouji me prometió miles de cosas, como si fuera a cambiar el mundo y no cambió nada-bastante enojada al recordar esa situación

-Toda la razón, no recordaba eso-cambiando el tema- Fiesta hoy a la noche en "Chianti" con los muchachos, me matarán si se enteran que nos vimos y ellos no estaban-imaginando sus expresiones si se enteraran que se habían visto a solas

-Que no nos molesten, hace mucho nos debíamos una charla privada-percatándose de que en esa charla se había terminado toda la caja de cigarros que había comprado al salir de lo de Matt-Rayos-con cara de disgusto-Hoy a la noche linda, adiós-saludando con su mano mientras se alejaba.

.

-¿Chicos tienen ganas de ir hoy a "Chianti"?

-Pero TK, no pude ubicarla a Mimi por ningún lado, no contesta su teléfono-haciendo un puchero

-Ya amor, pero podemos ir todos nosotros, hasta quién nos dice y nos la encontramos ahí, ella siempre fue a ese boliche-rodeando la cintura de su ¡al fin! novia

-Ojalá que la encontremos allí tengo muchas ganas de verla, y creo que no soy el único-dándole una mirada cómplice a Yamatto

-Sí es verdad, muero por verla, desde que llegó casi no la he visto nada, ni siquiera sabe que TK y yo estamos saliendo-musitó la pequeña castaña

-Ya Hikari, no vuelvas a mencionar tu romance en mi presencia, sino tendré que matar a este apestoso mocoso-dando media vuelta para marcharse dejando a todos sus amigos riendo.

.

Ya eran las tres y media de la mañana y no podía dejar de pensar en ella. A Matt le comenzaba a preocupar un poco su situación con la castaña. Él se conocía y sabía que le costaba engancharse en una relación seria, generalmente no podía mantenerlas o se daba cuenta de lo que realmente eran las chicas con las que salía, así que siempre optaba por dejarlas, o simplemente se decidía a estar con varias al mismo tiempo sin involucrarse en algún compromiso. Pero desafortunadamente o…afortunadamente sintió algo de _¿miedo? _al creer que podía llegar a enamorarse de la ahora misteriosa pero tan caprichosa como antes, Mimi Tachikawa.

Sorpresivamente creyó quererla la noche anterior, cuando estaban en _su _casa, acostados en _su_ cama haciendo lo que desde aquel día que la había encontrado fumando detrás del árbol había sentido ganas de hacer. Parecía estar saliéndole todo a la perfección, sacando el hecho de que su _pequeña_ nueva _presa_ había dejado de ser la niña predecible que él creía conocer. Eso le daba un toque de emoción a la situación pero también le generaba algo de desconfianza…Tal como le había dicho hace unas horas a Taichi…presentía que entrometerse demasiado con la _"tierna"_ y bipolar _princesita_ traería severas complicaciones a su persona.

Parecía que todos sus amigos la estaban pasando de maravilla. Su pequeño hermanito estaba bailando con su reciente novia alegremente, su mejor amigo estaba ligándose chicas mientras que él se había limitado a quedarse sentado en la barra tomando un poco de alcohol, esa noche no tenía ganas de estar con ninguna chica, tenía demasiadas cosas que aclarar en su mente, ni siquiera sabía por qué había aceptado salir de su casa…Bueno, si lo meditaba un poco quizás sí sabía el por qué de haber accedido, era el boliche al que Tachikawa solía ir con sus otros amigos, con suerte y la encontraba, auque pensándolo dos veces si la encontraba la encontraría con Kouji, mágicamente se le borró la sonrisa que tenía, era algo que le disgustaría.

Luego de meditar un rato se decidió y mandó el mensaje que había escrito segundos atrás y finalmente dispuso a encontrar alguna chica para poder pasar más rápido la noche, después de todo el era soltero, y uno muy deseado.

La castaña no tenía muchas ganas de salir, pero había accedido ya que sus "amigos"

le habían reprochado el hecho de que ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos. A esta altura de la noche, su estado no era el mejor. Su nivel de lucidez del uno al diez, era cuatro, ya ni caminar podía. Su organismo no toleraría mucho más esa noche, la "sutil" mezcla de tabaco, marihuana, alcohol y cocaína la habían destrozado. La marihuana había estimulado la depresión y al consumir la cocaína había cambiado su estado de ánimo a los pocos segundos, transformándola en la chica más eufórica y más necesitada de todo el boliche.

-Me haces cosquillas Taku-soltando una enorme carcajada- Bésame aquí-señalando su cuello

-Me gusta cuando estás así de cariñosa gatita-mientras hacía lo que ella le había ordenado- ¿No tienes ganas de terminar esto en el apartamento?-dejando de besarla para poder tomar algo de lo que la botella del suelo contenía

-Noo-ronroneó en su oído-Quiero hacerlo ahora-mientras le intentaba desabrochar la camisa- Creo que no encuentro los botones Taku-mientras presionaba los labios del chico con los suyos, cerrando sus ojos, puesto que comenzaba a ver doble.

-Créeme que lo haría contigo en este preciso momento nena, pero no quiero que no nos dejen volver a pasar al boliche por hacer cosas inapropiadas, mejor toma mi oferta y acompáñame al apartamento.

-¡¡Sí vamos!! No perdamos el tiempo- gritó mientras se levantaba del piso de un salto pareciendo haberse recuperado por un corto lapso

-Amo tu energía minina-creyendo haberla perdido-Ey, ¿pero cómo es que llegaste tan rápido hasta allí?-viendo como la chica se le escabullía entre la gente a gran velocidad mientras reía divertida-Te alcanzaré niñita traviesa-en un tono algo perverso

-(cayendo de pronto al suelo. Al sentir como su _amigo_ la levantaba sintió una vibración y miró su celular. Efectivamente todo lo que sube baja, y el efecto de la cocaína ya se estaba yendo bajándola de un golpe de la euforia para dejarla totalmente depresiva otra vez.) Tengo un mensaje, disculpa Takulla-leyéndolo

_Ayer fue increíble, imaginé en varias oportunidades el momento, pero nunca creí que sería tan especial. Cuando quieras podemos arreglar para ir al karaoke que te debo,_

_Estamos en contacto linda ;)_

Intentó llegar hasta la parte trasera del boliche, que era en donde se encontraba anteriormente con Takulla antes de salir corriendo.Tomó su celular y lo arrojó al agua (ya que había una pequeña "fuente"), odiaba su vida, odiaba que un chico que le interesaba se volviera a fijar en ella, tenía miedo, no quería sufrir, no quería que otro hombre vuelva a no comprenderla y la deje, así como si nada. Lo mejor sería no volver a tener un contacto con Yamato, o no más que un "hola, todo bien, me alegro adiós"

Prendió el cigarro armado recientemente que le extendió Kouji y lo fumó amargamente. Miró a Kouji y suspiró, allí iban de nuevo… -Conmigo no vas a poder, rude boy- (refiriéndose a Yamatto)- No voy a ser una más en tu lista-suspiró en un susurro, más para convencerse ella, que para que alguien la escuchara. Sin darse cuenta se había terminado su cigarro y pidió más. Oh si, esa era su droga, cuánto deseaba que le siguiera haciendo el efecto que le había causado las primeras veces, ese que le hacía olvidar todo lo malo, y que la hacía no pensar…Y que la sumergía en otro mundo, lejos de su realidad.

Takulla se incorporó nuevamente a ellos y tomó posesivamente a Mimi, mirando mal a Kouji, muchas veces habían discutido que cuando la castaña estaba con uno el otro no debía meterse, y antes de que le sonara el teléfono ella estaba con él. Más Kouji lo ignoró y permaneció al lado de la chica. Eran mejores amigos, pero rivales a muerte, más cuando se trataba de la chica. El capricho de Takulla, el amor de la vida de Kouji.

Por otro lado Taichi estaba a punto de llevarse a su apartamento unas lindas chicas. Seguramente iba a pasarlo de maravilla, pero eso hubiera sucedido si no se hubiera encontrado con semejante escena.

No podía creerlo, era ella, su amiga, esa que él quería tanto, la cual siempre había protegido de pequeños, la que actualmente cuidaba cuando le era eso posible, tirada en el suelo fumando. Y lo peor era, que no fumaba un cigarro ordinario, eso era marihuana, él la conocía perfectamente, muchos de sus amigos de football consumían, pero su amiga parecía pasada como si eso no hubiera sido lo único que hubiera tocado esa noche.

Para colmo se encontraba rodeada por dos chicos, ella estaba en el medio y ambos la miraban con hambre, con deseo, se notaba la lujuria en sus rostros (otra cosa que el reconocía perfectamente, él era hombre, ¡y qué hombre! ¡Como sabía de esos temas! En eso detuvo sus pensamientos y recordó la charla con Matt: "Ella es una experta, una diosa, sabe como hacerlo". Taichi creyó entender por qué Mimi estaba tan entrenada en el arte del sexo, y fue algo que realmente no le agradó descubrir.

-Disculpen chicas, creo que esto quedará pendiente, no quiero que se enojen, pero esa que ven allí (señalando hacia donde se encontraba Mimi) es amiga mía, y creo que necesita mi ayuda, está un poco pasada. Lo lamento-soltándolas mientras se despedía con la mano y corría hacia la dirección en donde estaba la castaña.

-(agachándose para mirarla) ¿Se puede saber que es lo que usted está haciendo?-muy serio

-Taichi-murmuró-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-tirando su cigarrillo tan rápido como pudo, como si se hubiera quemado

-Aún no encontré respuesta a mi pregunta-mientras extendía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo-¿Y bien? ¿Preferirías conversar esto en mi apartamento?-poniéndole su saco por lo hombros

-Sí-apenada-

-Ey disculpa viejo, pero ella está con nosotros-señalándose mientras se levantaba y tomaba la mano de la castaña

-Ya Takulla-callándolo con una mano mientras que con la otra se sostenía de Taichi

-Hasta luego-a Taku y Kouji-(a Mimi) Se me acaba de caer una ídola-murmuró frío

.

Ya en el apartamento de Taichi, el chico la cargó hasta la cama, (ya que era conciente del terrible estado de su amiga), y la recostó, luego le quitó los zapatos y fue a la cocina a buscar agua.

Taichi se estaba comportando tan bien con ella, demasiado bien. Ella siempre pensó que sus amigos tarde o temprano iban a enterarse de su adicción, siempre prefirió que fuera "tarde" pero también sabía que las mentiras tienen patas cortas. Varias veces había soñado que la encontraban en ese estado, y que muy enfadados le echaría todo en cara, y que probablemente ese iba a ser el final de la amistad. Sí, era drástica, pero como no sabía como podrían llegar a reaccionar siempre se imaginaba lo peor para no llevarse una sorpresa luego.

-Gr, Gracias-soltó al aire mientras cerraba los ojos

-(Ayudándola a sentarse) ¿Esto es muy grave lo sabe?

-Ssi. Pero no podían saberlo-sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar

-No se por donde empezar-dudando- Tampoco se si este es el momento apropiado para conversar, necesitas descansar, supongo-

La chica se levantó rápidamente e intentó pararse pero falló y calló al suelo, comenzó a arrastrarse hasta que pudo levantarse nuevamente y agarrarse de algún mueble tratando de hacer todo lo más rápido posible. Taichi trató de ayudarla pero ella se tiró nuevamente al piso, cuando pudo más o menos ver que había llegado a donde necesitaba levantó la tapa del inodoro, introdujo bruscamente sus dedos en su garganta y expulsó. Taichi la miró sorprendido. En esos momentos ella extrañó a Kouji, él era el que siempre se ocupaba de ella cuando se encontraba en ese estado.

-¿Necesitás algo?-dejando de lado el trato formal mientras trataba de disimular la cara de asco- No se como ayudarte Mimi-ayudándola nuevamente a ir hasta la cama

-Por donde empezar…-ya no teniendo ninguna excusa y resignándose a contarle a uno de sus amigos su pasado- La realidad es que es una larga historia Tai-acariciándose la frente-Tuve muchos problemas desde que me fui, seguro sabes lo de la muerte de mi padre, estuve muy sola todo ese tiempo y estaba muy depresiva, además mi madre se fue con otro hombre y nunca más supe de ella. Luego me enamoré de mi vecino, estuvimos saliendo por mucho tiempo, pero me pasó lo peor de lo peor, los conocí a Takulla y a Kouji, y comencé con las drogas, todo terminó mal, mi novio me dejó porque sentía que todo lo que él hacía por mí no daba frutos y ya no estaba cómodo con la relación, al poco tiempo "_se murió_" mi mejor amiga, y todo comenzó a ir peor que nunca. Eso es básicamente algo de todo lo que me ocurrió.

-Imagino que todo fue una situación muy difícil, pero no fue la mejor opción, entiendo que quizás no se te ocurrió otra salida y tuviste que aferrarte de eso-intentando no demostrarle que realmente era todo muy complicado-. Pero esto te está destruyendo. ¿Paraste cinco minutos a verte como estás?-acariciándole el cabello

-Lo hago todos los días créeme-comenzando a llorar-Detesto mirarme al espejo y ver lo que veo-abrazándose a sí misma-¿Antes tenía una vida casi perfecta sabes? Ahora mi vida es lo que más aborrezco, levantarme todos los días para saber como va a terminar es (su voz comenzó a cortarse)…es una pesadilla, tengo sueños, me vienen imágenes que no entiendo porque hay cosas que no me acuerdo, cada día me sorprendo más con las cosas que se me vienen a la mente, cosas que hice y que ya no puedo volver para atrás-abrazándolo fuertemente

-Ya princesita, en realidad no te traje con la idea de que me des explicaciones, me gusta saber qué es lo que te está pasando porque yo necesito ayudarte, pero ahora mejor descansa, duerme princesita, mañana será otro día y te vas a despertar conmigo aquí para lo que necesites, yo siempre voy a estar para vos mi amor…

-Gracias Tai, pero…(dudando) por favor no se lo digas a nadie-susurrando mientras recibía el beso en la frente que el le daba

-Ajam-fue lo única respuesta que recibió de su parte

A partir de esa noche, ella supo que su situación se le había complicado nuevamente…inconcientemente comenzó a llorar silenciosamente mientras abrazaba una almohada hasta quedarse dormida.

.

Bueno! He terminado este séptimo capítulo con mucho esfuerzo y espero que les gusta!

Déjenme reviews porfa!! Hasta pronto, muchos bessos!

_**CaintlinJeanne**_


	8. El comienzo del terror Las tres fases

Gracias a todos los rr y perdónenme por la tardanza, no se me ocurría nada para continuarla, va, si sabía pero no podía entrelazar ideas.

Así es como quedó este capítulo finalmente, espero les agrade. Buena lectura chicas

.

ESPECIALISTA

(El comienzo del terror)  
(Las tres fases)

PRIMERA FASE

(La confesión)

El olor a tostadas y la fría brisa matutina invadían la habitación en la que ella se encontraba durmiendo aparentemente, _feliz._ Sus cabellos esparcidos en la almohada desprendían una rara mezcla de olores, no de los más agradables por cierto. Algo sutil así como a cigarrillo y a colonia para hombres. Lentamente abrió los ojos cuando sintió que el aire entraba por la ventana helándole la piel. Tomó su cartera y sacó un ganchito para el cabello, se lo amarró y se dirigió aún descalza hacia la cocina.

-Vaya que carita princesa-comentó con una sonrisa

-Buenos días Tai-pronunció en medio de un bostezo- ¿Qué estás preparando?

-Que preparé mejor dicho-extendiendo los platos en la mesa- Nada muy difícil-sonrió quizás con vergüenza- Son tostadas, café y té con canela, ¿aún te sigue agradando verdad?

-Sí, gracias-sentándose

-¿Pudiste descansar?

-Ajam, aunque siento que dormí poco y estoy un poco mareada

-Mm, eso se llama resaca y _demases-_recalcando su última palabra que era acompañada con una mirada algo intimidante

-Lo se-pausó y tragó saliva, estaba dispuesta a explicar si se lo preguntaba-Detesto que te hayas enterado, realmente es algo que quería solucionar sola…

-Por lo que me dijiste ayer esto viene de hace mucho princesa, y nunca pudiste solucionarlo…aunque tuviste algunas personas que trataron de ayudarte, pero creo que siempre predominaron las que te destruyeron y se destruyeron…-mirándola a los ojos- Quiero ayudarte Mimi, realmente quiero hacerlo, fue muy fuerte verte ayer así y enterarme de todo esto, no quiero que sigas sola…

-Es tan difícil dejarlo ¿sabes? Ya me acostumbré a esta vida, (pausando) sí realmente la odio, pero es así, en este momento no conozco algo mejor, no encuentro una salida- mirándolo fijamente- Créeme lo intenté, pero siempre vuelvo y peor, espera (lo cortó cuando vio que el chico iba a articular para hablar) quiero contarte algo…-tomó aire y coraje y lo dijo sin dar demasiadas vueltas- Estuve internada hace un año por sobredosis.-finalizó mientras extendía su taza de té y se la llevaba a sus labios

La expresión del rostro de Taichi en esos momentos era inexplicable. Era una combinación entre tristeza, sorpresa y confusión, estaba estático y su rostro rígido, su mirada gélida y penetrante. ¡Su mejor amiga había estado enfrentándose cara a cara con la muerte! Y lo peor, había mantenido todo esto en secreto y les había echo creer todo este tiempo (desde USA) que estaba bien y les mandaba fotos por correos electrónicos sonriendo y pasándola bien. "Apariencias" pensó, nunca iban a desaparecer.

Lo que más le extrañaba era la enorme capacidad de mantener todo en secreto, de ocultar y de mentir que tenía su amiga. Él no la recordaba así, realmente esa no era Mimi, no era su princesita. ¿Dónde había quedado la sinceridad que había conocido años atrás? ¿Y el ejemplo de niña correcta y sana? Definitivamente él y sus amigos se habían perdido unos cuantos episodios de la historia de la castaña.

Analizó en unos segundos toda la situación. Si bien Taichi Kamiya era un chico bastante colgado y despreocupado, cuando se trataba de sus amigos su semblante y forma de ver la vida cambiaba. Sin dudas sabía que lo que su amiga necesitaba era alejarse de todo eso. ¿Pero cómo hacer que se alejara de las malas influencias? O… ¿La mala influencia hacia Takulla, Kouji y la otra chica era su queridísima Mimi? Le costaba demasiado pensar en que la última opción fuera la correcta…Le estaba comenzando a aterrar toda las situación, realmente no estaba seguro si quería saber más…

-¿Por qué nunca nos tuviste en cuenta? (bastante enojado) ¿Por qué fingiste, ¡por qué no tuviste el valor de pedirnos ayuda mierda!-golpeando la mesa con su palma sobresaltando a Mimi- (Viendo como la castaña se animaba a enfrentar sus severos ojos) ¿Nunca pensaste en que más que nadie hubiera estado ahí contigo? Hubiera viajado hasta China si ahí hubieses estado para poder salvarte

-Yo…(dudando y temiendo que se enojara mas) No quería cargarlos con mis problemas, no quería preocuparlos, no quería…que me juzgaran (apretó los ojos con bronca)…sabía que iba a quedar todo en la nada si se enteraban…

-¿Juzgar y quedar todo en la nada?-levantándose hacia ella y arrodillándose para verla mejor) ¿Cómo nos creíste capaces de eso princesa? Jamás haríamos una cosa así, me desilusionas y últimamente está pasando seguido…

-(Haciendo oídos sordos a lo que él le decía, realmente le dolía) Solo…quiero dejar todo lo que alguna vez me hizo mal, pero no me sale, es imposible todo lo que me lastima el tiempo lo hace durar, no puedo, estoy acostumbrada, mi cuerpo lo está (bajando la mirada) la culpa es más, lo es todo…

-¿Culpa?-preguntó desorientado

-Fui una ciega ya que no quise admitir de entrada cuando mi madre dejó prácticamente morir a mi padre, fui testigo de la muerte de mi mejor amiga y no pude hacer nada teniéndola prácticamente al lado mío, fui capaz de engañar durante meses al hombre que más amaba en esta vida, le mentí a mis amigos todo el tiempo, destruí mi vida y la de muchas personas de mi alrededor…Dime ¿cómo enfrento todo esto ahora?

-Con ayuda de tus amigos, sí nos mentiste y me enoja mucho, pero voy a ayudarte, todos vamos a hacerlo…

-¡NO! (alterada) No quiero que se enteren los demás, sería un desastre, es feo ser reconocida como la "drogadicta" del grupo de amigos, no me hagas esto Tai. No quiero que más personas se enteren, ya con esto es suficiente.

-¿Quién más lo sabe?

-Ken, el estuvo conmigo el día que me internaron, y se quedó todo el lapso que yo estuve allí, junto con Ryo, mi ex…

-Otro mentiroso (susurró)

-¿Disculpa?-sintiéndose ofendida por lo que había escuchado

-Un pensamiento en voz alta, olvídalo-cambiando su actitud nuevamente y tomándola por la mejilla- Voy a ayudarte, lo prometo linda, pero debes cooperar y esforzarte, no quiero que todo esto sea en vano. Pero primero, es lo primero ¿Quieres cambiar tu vida, estás dispuesta a empezar de nuevo?

-Lo que más quiero es alejarme de todo lo que me hace volver atrás, recuperar mi vida y a mis amigos y volver a encontrarme conmigo misma, ya que todo este tiempo fui cómplice de mis miserias…

-Estás tomando la decisión a tiempo, y va a cambiar tu vida, solo prométeme que no vas a echarte para atrás-abrazándola

-Lo prometo…gracias Tai-

-Por nada.-apretándola aún más fuerte

-Pero vas a dejar las drogas-rotundo- Y para eso, vas a dejar de juntarte con tus "amigos de salidas", sino nunca vas a poder desligarte de tu adicción-intimidándola con la mirada

-Voy a intentarlo, espero poder-su vista comenzaba a nublarse nuevamente

-Más te vale, no hagas que pierda la confianza en ti, ignora sus llamadas y no vayas a visitarlos, tampoco dejes que ellos te encuentren, vivirás conmigo ahora

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-incrédula

-Totalmente, quiero que te quedes conmigo, yo SE que puedo ayudarte.-abrazándola nuevamente

.

Yamato había reflexionado mucho sobre lo que su corazón estaba empezando a sentir, en realidad, lo que continuaba sintiendo ya que esto venía desde que Mimi había llegado. La última vez… o primera, (depende de con qué criterio se analice la cuestión) que habían pasado en su casa había sido maravillosa, lo había disfrutado tanto, Mimi era increíble y a él le fascinaba e intrigaba su personalidad, hasta incluso sentía ¿"celos"? al pensar que quizás en este preciso momento podría llegar a estar con Kouji en vez de con el. Sí, tenía que admitirlo, ese tema lo carcomía por dentro.

-¿Hermano? ¿Te sientes bien?-esbozando una mueca de preocupación

-¿Qué?-saliendo de su trance- Sí, si me encuentro bien-asintiendo

-¿Quieres hablar? Se que hay algo que te rondando por tu cabeza-oh si, lo conocía demasiado

-(dudando) De acuerdo, hay algo, pero te lo diré si prometes no reírte-sintiendo como ya oía las risas de su hermano pequeño después de la confesión que le haría

-Prometido-colocando una de sus manos sobre el pecho

-Creo que…-tomando aire- Me enamoré de Mimi-bajando la cabeza

-(mirándolo fijamente) ¿¡QUE? Eso si que es una sorpresa-analizando la situación- Una muy linda sorpresa-sonriendo con ternura mientras miraba al techo imaginando quién sabe qué

-Saca esa cara de bobo-palmeándole el pecho- Que no es nada bueno lo que me está sucediendo…

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Ella está con otro?

-Em… otros diría yo, pero al margen de eso, tu sabes que nunca me he "enamorado" sacando a Izumi, que es muy distinto a todo esto, y no se como actuar, un día parecemos novios felices y al otro enemigos a muerte, ella es muy cambiante, no me da ninguna seguridad…-

-Mm…yo creo que justamente eso es lo que te gusta de ella, haber si me explico-meditando-ella es demasiado diferente a todo lo que estás acostumbrado, no te da el sí fácil, no te busca, suele ignorarte en oportunidades, no es cariñosa contigo, y le da igual si estás o no- finalizando conforme con lo que había analizado

-Exacto-preocupado- Me asusta que no haya podido sacar yo mismo esa conclusión-cara de desilusión- De todas formas se que estás en lo correcto, y por eso todo esto es tan raro para mi, Tk, te confieso, tengo pánico a salir herido

-(sonriendo con satisfacción) ¡Sabía que algún día la vida te devolvería lo cruel que fuiste con las mujeres!-(¿emocionado quizás?)- Pero bueno, después de todo es Mimi, no creo que sea capaz de lastimarte, ella es un sol-como si estuviera hablando del ser más perfecto que jamás hubiera conocido

-Era Tk. Justamente por eso antes no me gustaba, era demasiado fácil tenerla, ella era una enamorada de la vida, en cambio ahora…simplemente no reconozco nada de la vieja Mimi, es como si fuera otra persona, por eso no se que es capaz de hacer o sentir.

-Te gusta el misterio pero le temes a lo desconocido, mm interesante…-disfrutando el momento de incertidumbre de Yamato- ¿Por qué no le planteas eso a ella? ¿O también temes a que se te ría en la cara hermanito?-entre risas

-Muy gracioso eh…Eso JAMÁS, yo voy a enamorar a Mimi Tachikawa, ya lo verás...-dirigiéndose al garaje mientras digitaba en su celular- Podría comunicarme con el cuarto de la señorita Tachikawa-se escuchó ya a lo lejos

-Si, de nada Yamato-sabiendo que su hermano era incapaz de agradecerle

.

SEGUNDA  FASE  
(El error)

Luego de la sorpresiva llamada, la chica se bañó, cambió y perfumó lo más rápido que pudo. Yamato sonaba "preocupado" le había hablado tajante y conciso, le dijo que necesitaba verla cuanto antes, que tenía algo muy serio para decirle. Mimi no pudo evitar entrar en pánico ¿sabría él su ahora "no tan secreto"? Y si lo sabía… ¿Cómo se había enterado? Era imposible que Taichi le hubiera contado, hacía apenas una hora que ella había abandonado su departamento para volver al hotel a recoger sus cosas para irse a vivir con él ¿Tan traicionero podía resultar ser su amigo? No, si había alguien en quien confiaba era en Tai, después de todo él fue su primer amigo, nunca la traicionaría.

Aún así su mente maquinaba diez mil ideas por minuto, hacía mucho que no le temía a las charlas "serias" con las personas, ya nada podía sorprenderla en este mundo loco aunque esta era la excepción.

Yamato la había citado en su casa y éste era otro punto que la desconcertaba ¿Por qué no en la plaza o en el café? Quizás en la heladería hubiera sido mejor idea, pero ¿su casa? Definitivamente las cosas no estaban funcionando de acuerdo a lo "esperado".

Hasta hace poco habían estado remodelando la casa de Matt. Habían colocado un paredón con rejas de punta a punta que daba al parque principal, que como siempre, estaba rodeado de flores y árboles, luego casi al fondo del terreno había una escalera que daba directo al segundo piso. Sus piernas comenzaron a tambalear sutilmente cuando subió las escaleritas. Tocó con algo de temor la puerta, como si se esperara lo que estaba a punto de sucederle aunque trataba de convencerse de que de otra cosa se trataba, quizás algo laboral o algún problema con los chicos…

-Llegaste a tiempo-esbozando una sonrisa-Pensé que me harías esperar

-Em, yo…No-algo avergonzada-Como me dijiste que era urgente, hice lo más rápido que pude-entrando

-Ven vamos a la habitación, las mucamas todavía están de turno y no quiero que se haga público lo que quiero hablar contigo-guiándola a través del corredor

-(Entrando a la habitación) Siéntate, ponte cómoda-dedicándole una sonrisa

-(Acomodándose en la silla que se encontraba más alejada de la cama, oh si, tenía miedo a lo que él iba a decirle) Y dime, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tenías para decirme? ¿Surgió algún imprevisto con las publicidades?

-Nono, sigue todo igual, mañana a las ocho, como se había pactado. Bien, ya que estás ansiosa iré directo al punto, o intentaré-sonrió mientras se sentaba en la cama-¿Estás segura de que ahí estás cómoda? Sería mejor que estés junto a mi para que podamos conversar mejor-palmeando la cama

-No-rotunda-Aquí estoy bien- ¿Bueno vas a decirme o no? Tanto me hiciste apurar para comenzar a dar vueltas-fastidiada

-Hey tranquila chica bipolar, hasta hace unos segundos parecías tranquila, no te alteres… (Viendo como la mirada de ella se tranquilizaba) Escucha Mimi, hace ya un par de meses que volviste a Japón y no se si fueron casualidades de la vida o qué pero nos hemos encontrado muchas veces y esos encuentros no fueron justamente como "amigos"… (buscando las palabras correctas)

-¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto?-penetrándolo con la mirada

-A lo que voy es…eres una joven muy interesante y tienes un aire misterioso a veces…eres muy linda y simpática y realmente la paso de maravilla cuando estoy contigo también siempre tenemos un tema del cual hablar…Con esto quiero decirte que…-("vamos Yamato, jamás has tenido problemas para declarártele a una mujer, no seas idiota" se decía interiormente)- si bien no acostumbro a tener relaciones serias con las mujeres y tengo apariencia fría y parezco un mujeriego…-viendo como la chica rodaba sus ojos en señal de aburrimiento ("ok voy cerrando ideas" seguía pensando)- yo, tu, bueno nosotros (trabándose un poco), bien, tu me atraes más que cualquier otra mujer, eres la única mujer que conocí que me hace "sentir esto" y hace mucho no me pasaba algo así, es raro decirlo pero ¿recuerdas esas maripositas sobre las que me hablabas cuando éramos niños?-sonriéndole pícaro, sabiendo que a ella le agradaría que recordara esa situación- Bueno estoy seguro que las estoy sintiendo justo ahora.

-¿Y con esto quieres llegar a…?-su cara de sorpresa e incertidumbre se notaba a kilómetros, aunque sintiera que lo entendía su corazón y su mente no la dejaban disfrutar el momento, no querían que cediera ante esta confesión de parte del rubio, ella sabía que estaba mal todo lo que vendría a partir de ahora

-(Sintiéndose un tonto al pensar que no había sido lo suficientemente claro, mientras se dirigía hacia la silla en la que ella se encontraba) Me gustaría que estemos juntos, siento que puedo llegar a quererte mucho más que ahora, siento que nos llevaríamos bien y que podría hacer muy feliz-tiró la frase más cursi que se le ocurrió en el momento, pensando que a ella todavía le parecerían tiernas esas cosas.

Mimi aún continuaba con expresión de "WTF" plasmada en su cara. Jamás hubiera pensado que lo tan urgente era conversar sobre una relación. Bien, eran buenas noticias, no sabía nada acerca de su situación actual, ni de su pasado, es más no sabía nada de lo que ella no quería que se enterara. Muy bien… ¿Aunque declarársele? ¿Qué estaba pensando ese hombre? Analizando la situación, las cosas no podían marchar peor. Tratando de evitar los labios de Matt que se acercaban ferozmente para culminar esa declaración en un profundo y pasional beso lo único que se le ocurrió a la chica fue…

-JAJAJAJAJ, por favor Ishida ¿qué se te ha cruzado por la cabeza? Por sólo un par de tardes y noches que hemos pasado juntos ¿ya quieres casarte conmigo? Creo que es muy pronto, todavía no he mandado a hacer las tarjetas ni me he probado el vestido-ironizando la situación, haciéndolo ver como un ridículo

-Apa-volviendo a su faceta fría, él sabía como lidiar con los comentarios hirientes de Mimi, estos meses le habían enseñado TANTO-Veo que el cursilerío y las frases de películas melosas de amor ya no te agradan como antes…Entonces vamos a cambiar la situación

La tomó de la muñeca bruscamente y la obligó a levantarse, clavó sus zafiros en los miel de ella y la miró. La miró como nunca nadie la había mirado en su vida, fundió sus ojos en los de ella demostrándole autoridad, poder, seguridad, autoestima, independencia y _control_.

Definitivamente había aprendido, sabía que a ella ahora le encantaban los hombres rudos los que "activaban" los que iban a todo o a nada y sobretodo los que actuaban sin pensarlo demasiado, que se guiaban por su instinto y hasta por su… ¿_corazón?_

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Te enfrento niña caprichosa y testaruda.

Fue lo último que se escuchó en ese momento. Matt había colocado sus manos en la cintura de la joven presionándolas contra su atlético cuerpo y junto a esto había unido sus labios para comenzar con ese beso que se había estado postergando hasta el momento. ¡Y qué beso le estaba dando!

Mimi creyó en esos momentos que había sido uno de los besos más salvajes de su vida. No podía negarlo, _le encantaba_. Adrenalina y euforia corrieron por las venas de Mimi, si no hubiera sido por la poca conciencia que tenía en ese momento seguramente hubieran terminado en la cama.

La lengua del rubio no paraba un segundo, se movía rítmicamente dentro de su boca así como sus manos la recorría presionándola cada vez más. Su boca se apartó repentinamente para dirigirse a su cuello y comenzar a recorrerlo dejando un sendero de besos mojados. Pero, como todo momento tiene su final, pasó lo inesperado para él. SÍ la chica se apartó y fingió enojo…

-(Empujándolo con fuerza) ¿Se supone que vine hasta aquí para saciar tus necesidades sexuales? ¿¡Eso era lo tan urgente que no podía esperar? ¿Quién te crees que eres para tocarme de esa manera?. ¡BASURA! Me enredas con todo el cuentito para acostarte de nuevo conmigo, eres igual a todos los hombres, eres un creído y egocéntrico, pero te tengo noticias sabes, no soy de ESAS-agarrando sus cosas dispuesta a irse.

La reacción de Mimi nuevamente había sorprendido a Yamato. No era precisamente lo que había planeado en su cabeza, oh si, el había creído algo totalmente diferente. No tenía planeado para nada acostarse con ella _ese_ día, había tratado de transmitirle lo que realmente sentía, pero si la forma del "galán tierno" no funcionaba, seguramente el "galán rudo" podría con ella, pero por lo visto Mimi era _especialista_ en cambiar de opinión…

Optó por reaccionar de esta manera. Jamás la entendería, pero sabía que cada vez le gustaba más…

-JAJAJ, ay Mimi-haciendo que la susodicha se detuviera al escuchar las risas acompañadas de su nombre- ¿Realmente crees que conoces a los hombres?-acercándose a ella

Mimi lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, no quería irse realmente, pero sabía que esta relación no llegaría a buen puerto, se estaba arrepintiendo de todo lo que había pasado con él, estaba arrepintiéndose de haber vuelto a Japón.

No quería enamorarse, tenía pánico a repetir errores del pasado. Pero Yamato se la hacía TAN difícil…

Después de todo ella era mujer, y aunque su personalidad fuera cambiante y se negara a sentir cosas, debía admitirlo… Matt le llamaba considerablemente su atención.  
Y era más rápido que ella. Sin darse cuenta otra vez se vio amenazada por el cuerpo del rubio que le _encantaba._ Pero esta vez no tenía escapatoria, se había quedado atrapada entre la puerta cerrada con llave y el masculino cuerpo del joven.

-¿Ahora sí vas a dejar tu orgullo de lado y vas a escucharme?-acariciándole la mejilla

Solo la vio asentir.

-Estoy tratando de decirte que me interesas, que me gustas, que…te quiero conmigo.-viendo como la chica abría desmesuradamente sus ojos- Pero me obligas a tratarse así, eres tan vanidosa y caprichosa, tampoco sabes lo que quieres para ti, eres orgullosa e inestable…Entiendo que reacciones mal ante lo que te mencioné, quizás sea algo repentino, pero hablando en serio…De verdad quiero probar estar contigo Mimi, estoy empezando a sentir cosas fuertes por ti.-comenzó a sentirse aliviado ante tan tensa situación- Ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo tanto compromiso, empezar de a poco, que deje de ser algo tan casual.

El corazón de Mimi comentó a latir de improvisto a gran velocidad. No podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Matt Ishida estaba comenzando a enamorarse de ella, eso si era una sorpresa…una muy linda sorpresa.

Era el sueño de cualquier mujer, todo el mundo sabía que él jamás se había enamorado, sabían lo infiel que era con todas, hasta dudaba si a Izumi le había sido fiel.

Era todo tan raro para ella… ¿Por qué si le gustaba tanto había algo que le decía que no debía corresponderle sus sentimientos? Su razón le estaba ganando al corazón. Su frialdad salía a flote de nuevo y le daban fuerzas para decirle que no.

-Yo…Lo lamento Yamato pero no estoy dispuesta a abordar una relación, se me dificulta verte como algo más.-sabía que se podría ganar un oscar a la mejor actriz "la mentira del año"

-(Sonriendo) Si hay algo que he aprendido estos meses sobre ti, es que al no querer enfrentar situaciones, mientes y créeme si no me hubiera dado cuenta de esto anteriormente, te creería lo que me estás diciendo, pero se que no es lo que realmente sientes-

Matt acercó nuevamente sus labios a los de la castaña, los rozó suavemente casi como una leve caricia, Mimi cerró los ojos esperando el beso pero sólo sintió una brisa recorrer su alrededor. Abrió los ojos sin comprender y vio como Matt se separaba de ella mientras introducía su mano en el bolsillo buscando las llaves. Abrió la puerta y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano para que se retirara.

-Se que esperabas el beso, tus labios se quedaron fruncidos por unos segundos después de abrir los ojos-guiñándole un ojo mostrándole superioridad sabiendo que no se equivocaba- Pero, si necesitas pensar lo que te he propuesto, adelante, soy una persona abierta y voy a esperar lo que sea necesario, cuando estés en condiciones de responderme volvemos a encontrarnos. Hasta luego-estaba siendo sincero en todo lo que le decía

Si había estado sorprendida antes ahora literalmente estaba shockeada.

Primero _el tierno,_ segundo _el rudo_, tercero ¿_el comprensivo?_

Las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa pero ¿A qué juego estaban jugando? Pensaba que iba a retenerla un poco más hasta que al final ella "abatida" cedería y bueno, intentarían.

Algo dentro de sí la hizo sentir desilusionada, no esperaba esto de Matt y no estaba segura que le haya gustado tanto. No soportaba haber perdido en ese preciso momento el control de la situación. No en ese momento.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida, cruzó la puerta de la habitación y recorrió el largo pasillo hasta la puerta principal del segundo piso para poder bajar las escaleras y así salir de esa situación tan confusa que acababa de vivir.

Rozó con sus dedos la perilla y cuando estaba a punto de girarla se detuvo en seco. No dejaría ir esa oportunidad. No podía ser tan tonta.

Ella estaba viviendo cosas muy fuertes, y después de hablar con Taichi se había dado cuenta cuanta ayuda necesitaba realmente, quizás contar con el apoyo de Yamato la ayudaría a distraerse, ocupar su mente en otras cosas, dejarlo entrar y sentirse querida de verdad, dejar de ser un objeto de deseo. Quizás _usar_ un poco a Yamato no sonaba tan mal. _Tomaría y aprovecharía_ por un tiempo los sentimientos del rubio, era una idea tentadora, creía que podría salir beneficiada.

Su parte _ventajera _salió a la luz. Ni siquiera reinaba la razón en este caso, sino la desesperación por desligarse de su gran problema: las benditas y a la vez malignas drogas.

Por desgracia, no era conciente de que su efecto bipolar (obviamente causado por las drogas) no se iba a ir tan fácil aunque no consumiera _tanto_ y sin duda iba a complicar las cosas e iba a hacerle perder mucho.

Rápidamente dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia la habitación nuevamente.

Yamato escuchó los ruidos de los tacones casi como si perforaran el suelo de madera pero no le dio importancia, creyó que podía ser una de las mucamas.

Al escuchar su nombre y aún mejor, escuchar _esa _voz se giró en seco encontrándose con una Mimi agitada.

Ahora sí estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, una vez haría lo correcto…

Pero el llegar nuevamente al cuarto y ver a _su_ rubio con solo una toalla en la cintura, desvió sus pensamientos enfocándola ahora en otros asuntos…

-Pensé que ya te habías ido-masculló un poco perturbado, no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando la histeria de _su _castaña.

-(desenfocando su vista) Lo pensé mejor-segura de sí misma- Lo se, fue un flash, fue en muy poco tiempo pero llegué a una conclusión Yamato-caminó seria hasta toparse con él- Acepto. Quiero intentar…estar juntos-finalizó mientras lo miraba a los ojos y acariciaba su hombro

El joven no podía explicarse a sí mismo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. ¿Confusión? Era definitivamente una palabra que le quedaba pequeña a la situación. No quiso tomarse el tiempo para procesarlo todo de nuevo, se dejó llevar por la situación y la besó. La besó cálido y con cariño, un beso totalmente distinto al de hacía un rato. La miró con ternura y le besó la frente

-Te lo debía princesa-guiñándole un ojo mientras se dirigía al baño- Quizás si me esperas podamos almorzar juntos.

Ella solo sonrió con algo de inseguridad tal vez y se recostó en la cama.

Lo que estaban haciendo era ilegal en el mundo del amor.

.

Luego de haber almorzado con Matt y haber pasado su primera tarde como "algo" volvió al hotel por sus cosas. Luego Taichi fue a ayudarla como le había prometido, con la mudanza y dedicaron todo lo que restaba del día para colocar cada cosa en su lugar, ninguno sabía cuánto se extendería la estadía de la Tachikawa allí.

Ambos disfrutaron mucho el tiempo que pasaron juntos, pese a que se la pasaron acomodando el tiempo pareció transcurrir medianamente rápido. Charlaron y rieron, cantaron e imitaron diálogos graciosos de viejos programas de TV.

Tai la veía bien, recordaba todas aquellas cosas que le contaba Matt sobre ella, decía que un día lo trataba bien y al otro mal, que nunca entendía las situaciones ya que siempre se daban de las maneras más complicadas.

Personalmente él nunca había experimentado todo eso con ella, así que tomaría lo que Yamato le había contado con pinzas, a veces exageraba. Aunque por otro lado, el conocía a la perfección el tema de las drogas y sabía que muchos adictos se creaban un mundo en el que su verdad era solo la de ellos, un mundo en que los otros agredían y ellos recibían. Sabía que si no quería salir dañado debía aprender a tratarla, y sobre todo, a ganarse aún más su confianza.

-Te veo contenta-dedicándole una reluciente sonrisa

-Sí, lo estoy, siento que mi vida por fin va a volver a acomodarse

-Bueno, me alegra mucho ese cambio de actitud, hasta el otro día estabas abatida y sin ninguna esperanza de poder cambiar, realmente me pone bien que puedas ver más allá de los problemas Mimi…

-Mucho de esto te lo debo a ti Tai-sonriéndole mientras acomodaba algunos adornos- Tus palabras me dieron aliento, me hicieron reflexionar mucho ¿sabes? Y eso me ayudó a tomar nuevas decisiones, estoy dispuesta a dejar, no te digo que voy a hacerlo de un día para el otro, pero voy a hacer que todos estos esfuerzos valgan la pena

-(Sonriendo con cariño) No puedo evitar mirarte y poner esta cara de tonto-rió mientras veía como ella no terminaba de entender lo que había dicho- Eres muy importante para mi pequeña Mimi, siempre fuiste la amiga que quise tener cerca y nunca pude hasta ahora, ven-sentándose en un sillón mientras sentía como Mimi apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro tibio de Taichi- Eres una persona hermosa, y debes empezar a quererte más, nunca podrás querer a los demás si no sabes apreciarte a ti primero-cerrando los ojos con la cabeza extendida- Apréndete a valorar princesa…No tienes idea lo que significas para los demás…No todo está perdido, y no está muerto quién continúa peleando

Las palabras de su _amigo_ le habían llegado hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Ahora más que nunca comprendía el por qué de cómo se habían dado las cosas con el amor de su vida, Ryo obviamente. Ella nunca se quiso como debía haberlo hecho, siempre mostraba otra cosa para los demás, no se comportaba como ella era realmente. Mostraba seguridad, cuando realmente era insegura, mostraba poder y autoridad, cuando ni si quiera podía gobernar su propio corazón. Y eso desencadenó en las reiteradas infidelidades hacia su _ex novio_, el que la amaba con todo su corazón, y ella lo sabía muy bien…

Más que nunca sentía la necesidad y tenía las ansias de abandonar sus hábitos de drogadicta. Quería comenzar a vivir de nuevo, a darse la oportunidad de ser feliz. La vida le estaba dejando para descubrir personas que realmente se preocupaban por ella, seres humanos totalmente diferentes a los que ella estaba acostumbrada y, casualmente, eran los que habían sido sus amigos de toda la vida.

Haberse ido a vivir con Taichi había sido una buena decisión, la primera buena que había tomado desde que había llegado a Japón.

Estar con Matt le gustaba, pero todavía no estaba segura de estar haciendo lo correcto. Ella ya entendía los sentimientos del rubio hacia ella e imaginaba que incrementarían con el transcurso de los meses. A diferencia de ella, que no sabía si iba a poder borrar la marca que había dejado Ryo sobre su mente, sobre su piel y sobre todo su s_er._

Pero ahora era cuestión de intentar, Ryo solo era un fantasma en su vida, uno que le costó mucho superar, y uno que jamás volvería a manifestarse como real. Ya era hora de que se estabilizara de nuevo con otro hombre ya que los recursos que había utilizado anteriormente (Takulla, Kouji y otros) no le habían venido resultando muy bien, definitivamente era hora de un gran cambio.

.

-¡Hola linda!-besándola en los labios tiernamente

-¿Me has extrañado mucho en estos dos días?- Guiñándole un ojo pícaramente

-¿Y tu qué imaginas princesa? ¿Qué mis mensajes no te lo dejaron los suficientemente claro?

-Oh claro que si Matt, pero en estos meses que fuimos compartiendo siempre tuve la incertidumbre de sí pensabas en mi o no…-Añadió comenzando a caminar a su lado

-(Tomándole la mano) Acostúmbrate, porque de ahora en más no creo que no haya un minuto en que no deje de pensar en ti…

-(La castaña sonrió ante los ojos de Yamatto)

Comenzaron a caminar así, de la mano, hacia el estudio ya que ese día harían nuevas fotos para terminar las publicidades, debido a que en unas semanas sería su recital compartido.

Mimi todavía no podía terminar de entender la situación, incluso había cosas que no le terminaban de agradar.

En la casa de Matt, cuando habían tenido esa conversación, el le había dicho de empezar algo, _sin demasiado compromiso_, solamente dejar que su relación siguiera siendo casual. Entonces…¿Cómo explicaba exactamente que estuvieran caminando POR LA CALLE de la mano como si fueran la pareja más feliz del mundo? ¿En dónde se suponía que había quedado el ir despacio? En fin, quizás ella estaba dándole demasiada importancia al asunto. Debía calmarse si quería que funcionara, _de a poco…_ Pero eso era algo que evidentemente Yamatto no estaba entendiendo.

-¿Me agrada estar así contigo sabes?-acomodándose un poco sus gafas para poder mirarla con sus ojos azules

- ("¿Como puedo resistirme a eso?" "Maldito seas") Matt, ¿recuerdas que dijimos de ir despacio? ¿No te parece un poco apresurado todo esto?- fijando su vista en ambas manos entrelazadas

-(Mirándolas fijamente) Ah, lo lamento, no pensé que podía significar tanto para ti…-algo desilusionado- (Soltándola) Creo que así está bien por un tiempo, de todas formas _sabemos lo que hay entre tu y yo_, no es necesario que lo mostremos por ahora si no te apetece-mostrándole su mejor sonrisa, aunque por dentro no la estaba pasando tan bien

Continuar caminando separados fue algo que también disgustó a Mimi. Ni ella comprendía lo que quería en ese preciso momento. Dejar de sentir la cálida y tibia mano de Yamatto sobre la suya, fue algo que la hizo reaccionar, quizás si quería caminar de la mano con él, quizás Yamatto si le gustaba más de lo que ella creía y negaba…Quizás…solo debía dejar fluir las cosas un poco más…

Mientras caminaban conversaban sobre lo que iban a trabajar hoy en el estudio, riéndose y pasándola bien. Aunque Mimi continuó pensando en la situación anterior y, disimuladamente rozó la mano de Matt, y cuando se aseguró que él había sentido ese contacto, la tomó creyendo que por fin volverían a caminar así como cuadras atrás.

Yamatto volvió a bajar un poco sus gafas y le sonrió. Mimi sintió algo dentro de ella que pareció gustarle. Yamatto apretó muy sutilmente la mano de la castaña y la deslizó muy sutilmente hasta soltarla. Se sacó completamente las gafas y la guardó con la misma mano que segundos antes había estado entrelazada con _su casi_ chica.

-Creo que tienes razón, es mejor así…-mientras la penetraba con la mirada

-Solo pensé que te había molestado que te haya soltado-pronunció seca y sin mirarlo

Estaba totalmente perturbada, no entendía como Yamatto Ishida podía ser capaz de soltarla cuando había sido él, el que la había agarrado en un principio. Eso SI no le agradaba para nada. Su tarde había comenzado mal, si iba a _estar_ con Yamatto las cosas iban a hacerse como y cuando ella quisiera…Nunca un hombre volvería a manejar la situación…

Llegaron al estudio como si fueran amigos, saludaron a Takagui y a la gente que iba a trabajar con ellos por unas cuantas horas.

En la sesión de fotos Mimi se mostró totalmente distante a Yamatto, incluso el camarógrafo tuvo que casi rogar reiteradas veces un contacto visual más profundo entre ellos "como si estuvieran enamorados" fue exactamente lo que él pidió. Las quejas del camarógrafo no iban dirigidas precisamente al rubio…y ambos comprendieron eso.

Takagui comprendió lo mal que se llevaban y su comportamiento en la fiesta del otro día. "Eran solo apariencias" pensó. En un momento había creído que habían aprendido a llevarse bien, por lo menos como compañeros de trabajo.

Aunque su relación era rara, era algo que le estaba agradando bastante al representante, ya estaba imaginando como podría ganar más dinero con una relación "Mimato". Iban a trabajar juntos por bastante tiempo, o por lo menos eso decía el contrato. Él como representante tenía que mostrar una relación interesante para los fans, las historias de amor complicadas siempre funcionaban en el mundo de los artistas, ya que los jóvenes tomaban fácilmente a las estrellas como sustitutos de sus propias vidas. Y esta pareja era perfecta, además de ser dos muñequitos de torta, se veían perfectos juntos, y el carácter que tenían ambos y el trato que llevaban era uno así como el de amor-odio, perfecto para facturar.

Al finalizar las fotos, ambos jóvenes se despidieron y se fueron caminando hasta la cochera en la que Matt había dejado su motocicleta. En el transcurso del camino casi ni hablaron y cuando subieron a la motocicleta Mimi se limitó a agarrarse de la manija de atrás y evitar cualquier contacto físico con el rubio.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Matt y estuvieron instalados ya en el living, Matt se dispuso a hablar, como siempre él era el que comenzaba para aclarar las cosas…

-¿Puedes explicarme todo lo que sucedió hoy en el estudio Mimi?

-No hay nada que explicar Yamatto

-¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo?-tratando de alcanzarla para acariciar su mejilla

-No me comporto de ninguna manera-esquivando su toque

-("Se terminó el papel de buenito" pensó mientras trataba de focalizar su enojo en otro lado que no sea ella) No me contestes eso ni de esa manera-su voz era firme- Estuviste perturbada desde que entramos al estudio, nos peleamos mínimo tres veces ahí adentro por cosas sin importancia. Tuvimos que suspender la sesión dos veces porque estabas alterada. Y me dices que no hay nada que explicar y que no te comportas de ninguna manera… ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que está pasando por tu cabeza?- Alterado debido a que veía la poca atención que ella le prestaba

-(Haciéndole frente) No me sentí del todo cómoda, ¿está bien? ¿No puedes entender eso? ¿O no puedes darte cuenta? Si quieres que esto funcione intenta no presionarme cuando no estoy de humor. Las cosas no salen bien sabes…-dándole la espalda y yéndose a sentar a un sillón

- (Tomando aire para tranquilizarse) No te presiono princesa…Es solo que a veces no puedo entenderte, antes de entrar al estudio estábamos bien, y luego fue todo un caos, ¿es por la gente? ¿Te molesta que nos vean bien?

-¿Puedes dejar de decir estupideces? Ya te he dicho lo que sucedió, no sigas insistiendo, realmente resultaste ser bastante pesado Yamatto, ah, y no vuelvas a decirme princesa-viendo como él se acercaba a sentarse al lado de ella

-Tranquilízate Mimi-tratando de recuperar algún tipo de contacto con ella- Solo quiero saber lo que te pasa, te conozco lo suficiente para saber, que algo te estuvo molestando todo este tiempo… ¿Dime, es algo que dije o hice?

Y sí, Yamatto dio directo en el blanco. La actitud de Mimi se remontaba desde el "rechazo" de Matt en la calle. Ella no podía soportar que un hombre se negara a hacer algo que ella quería. Ella había decidido tomarle la mano, obviamente demostrando que lo hacía por él, porque para él era importante y él se hacía el superado frente a ella negándole el contacto. Así las cosas no eran…definitivamente no con ella…

Mimi se quedó callada ante la pregunta que Matt le hizo. Ella realmente creía eso, no podía aceptar que las cosas fueran así y que Matt tuviera un carácter tan parecido al de ella en algunos casos.

Los dos eran orgullosos y él después de que ella lo hubiera rechazado en un principio no iba a aceptar que ella lo volviera a tomar. Solamente que él supo ser sutil, ya que no le guardó rencor por esa situación, es más el ya se había olvidado, cosa que ella no.

Habían pasado unos segundos y Mimi todavía no sabía que contestar. No podía decirle el porque de su comportamiento. Definitivamente ella tenía algo de conciencia y sabía que no podría justificarse con eso. Era algo que le iba a hacer perder la poca autoridad que estaba teniendo en la relación. Así que decidió usar una de las tácticas que siempre la sacaban de apuros cuando no quería o podía contestar algo…

Tocó suavemente su mejilla hundiéndose en sus ojos como solo ella había logrado hacer. Invadió cada espacio de su ser con su mirada penetrante y besó a Yamatto como a él le gustaba, sabía que ese beso lo podía, lo volvía loco y lo invadía de ella.

Yamatto no esperaba esa reacción, o quizás sí. Pero lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en él y en ella, en los labios de Mimi presionando los suyos, mordiéndolos. El calor invadía todo su cuerpo. Un mínimo roce con ella era capaz de encenderlo completamente. El veneno de su encanto encendía una llama inexplicable que lo quemaba por dentro, que lo consumía a pasos agigantados…

Seguía sin entender a Mimi, no comprendía nada de ella ni de sus reacciones, sabía que iba a seguir siendo un misterio por bastante tiempo y también sabía con lo que se estaba metiendo, ella no era exactamente una persona fácil de tratar, pero él estaba dispuesto a intentar, y dar todo por _complacerla_.

Había algo que él sí tenía muy en claro, esa mujer lo llenaba de placer, y no solo eso, sino también que generaba muchas más cosas en él que le costaba creer, cosas que le costaba entender, cosas que jamás había sentido por otra mujer, sabía que estaba aprendiendo y descubriendo nuevos sentimientos.

.

-Tai, estoy aquí-advirtiendo su llegada

-Hola princesita, ¿cómo estuvo la sesión fotográfica?

-Bien supongo, un poco aburrida-

-¿Roces con Matt? Últimamente sus caracteres están chocando bastante

-MM-dubitativa- Respecto a eso Tai, hay algo que voy a contarte…

-Espera, no me infartes-tomó aire- ¿Es bueno?

-MMM, supongo que es un gran progreso y un paso más adelante-sonriendo tímidamente

-Entonces adelante…

-Emm, seguramente ya sabías que con Matt venían sucediendo cosas desde que llegué de Estados Unidos,¿verdad?

-Sí, Matt me estuvo contando algunas cosas, estaba enterado de su especie de realción-río y la vio sonreír, eso le gustó mucho

-Bueno ayer me llamó y me citó en su casa, hablamos un largo rato y bueno…-suspiró profundamente y sonrió levemente- Me confesó sus sentimientos, y sorpresivamente pude comportarme diferente-casi feliz-y si bien lo rechacé al principio, luego comprendí lo bien que me hace estar con él, y lo bien que puede hacerme en este momento…Así que, bueno, básicamente estamos algo así como "juntos", todavía la idea no es ser novios, o por lo menos no de mi parte, pero bueno se verá…-dubitativa

La idea de que Matt y Mimi estuvieran juntos era algo que le agradaba a Tai, en un principio cuando Yamato le contaba acerca de Mimi no pensaba que se podría llegar a esto, pero ahora veía que el mundo era una caja de sorpresas, y más si toda la situación tenía involucrada a Mimi Tachikawa. Definitivamente Matt tenía razón, todo podía pasar con una mujer como ella.

La veía feliz, aunque notaba cierto pudor al contarlo. Ella no era de las personas que disfrutaba contando cosas de su vida privada a los demás, pero después de todo él era su mejor amigo, y también el de Yamatto. Ninguno podía negarse a contarle precisamente a él, ya se enteraría detalles por otro lado. Matt era incapaz de dejarlo con la intriga cuando de mujeres se trataba…

.

Así transcurrieron dos meses, en los cuales Mimi y Matt parecían una pareja feliz, cada día sus amigos sentían que iban por el camino de la formalización, más no todos creían eso.

Mimi estaba cómoda con la relación con Matt, pero obviamente esto no fue un impedimento para ella con sus tan preciadas drogas. No veía tanto a Ruki ni a los chicos, puesto que ir a un lugar en donde Kouji se encontraba generaba conflictos en su relación con Yamato, pero aún así ella optaba por consumir sola en el parque en donde se habían reencontrado la primera vez con Matt, antes de que ella se viera con todo el grupo de digi-amigos.

A veces extrañaba a Ruki, a pesar de todo, ella la consideraba un ser muy cercano y querido. Ella había sido la única mujer que había convivido con Mimi desde la tan dolorosa muerte de Juri.

.

-Juri…-susurró en silencio mientras prendía su ansiado cigarro- ¿Qué hubiese sido de nosotras si hubieras seguido a mi lado?…Quiero salir de esto amiga-hablándole a una foto en la que se encontraban juntas sonriendo- Estoy intentando cambiar, en serio que lo intento, hace días que no veo a los chicos, hace horas que no fumo hierba…Se que no es suficiente linda, lo se, realmente lo se-sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas- Pero ya no se que hacer, siento que te necesito mucho ¿sabes? Tengo un amigo que me está conteniendo mucho, me quiere ver bien, trata de que deje…También estoy saliendo con alguien, tu sabes a lo que me refiero-sonrió- nada estrictamente serio, pero las cosas van bien, hace semanas que no estoy con Kouji, y eso me hace bien-abrazando el portarretratos con la foto-Pero me buscan, los tres lo hacen. Kou no para de atormentarme con sus mensajes, ese chico es tan promiscuo jajaj-sonrió como una niña- Siempre tuviste razón respecto a él, pero también sabes lo carenciado de afecto que es, su propia familia lo vendió en este mercado negro. Siento que también me gustaría estar con él para protegerlo y cuidarlo, pero es algo que es imposible, nunca puedo hacer eso cuando estoy junto a ellos. Takulla está más agresivo que nunca, sí Juri, lamento tener que contarte esto-mientras miraba al cielo y las lágrimas se esparcían por todo su rostro- La última vez que lo vi, me dejó un moretón enorme en la nuca, y se agarra con banditas de criminales todos los fines de semana. Me llama amenazándome, y al mismo tiempo rogándome que vuelva con ellos. En cuanto a Rika…Oh Rika. No llegaste a conocerla muy bien, pero…ella es adicta a inyectarse, no pasan ni dos horas que ya está de aquí para allá con las jeringas…Siento miedo Ju, estoy aterrada, y eso que debería estar acostumbrada a este sentimiento, pero no linda, todavía siento miedo. Ruki está más contagiada que un germen de laboratorio. Comparte jeringas y las guarda. También me extraña, viene a buscarme aquí a lo de mi amigo Taichi, pero por suerte todavía cuento con su silencio, nunca le dijo a los chicos que estoy aquí…

-Cada día me entero más cosas sobre tu historia princesa-susurró en su oído mientras la abrasaba

-(sobresaltada) ¿Qué haces aquí Taichi?

-Es la terraza de mi apartamento ¿no?-sonrió- ¿Te duele mucho que ella no esté a tu lado verdad?-sentándose junto a ella en el suelo y abrazándola

-Ss.i-callándose- Ella me dio vida en el momento que todo estaba oscuro…

-¿Realmente crees que fue tan así?-acariciándole la mejilla

-No lo se…-negando suavemente con la cabeza

-¿Tu crees que si no la hubieras conocido estarías metida ahora con las drogas?

-No tengo respuestas para eso…La extraño Tai, la extraño mucho-apegándose más a él.

La puerta del apartamento comenzó a crujir y Taichi se dio vuelta a ver que es lo que estaba pasando, aún sosteniendo a la castaña entre sus brazos sentados en cemento frío.

-¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?-algo desconfiado

-Hey Matt, ¿qué haces aquí?-soltando delicadamente a la castaña mientras ella se secaba sus lágrimas

-Vine a verlos, creí que estarían aburridos un sábado por la noche aquí en el apartamento, pero..quizás me equivoqué-dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante a Taichi

-No digas estupideces Yamato-se levantó la castaña como si nada estuviera pasando- Solo conversábamos con Taichi, le estaba contando sobre una amiga mía que falleció hace tiempo, y como es obvio me puse triste, por eso me abrazó-dándole la espalda- Odio que seas así.-con un tono bastante fuerte.

-(apenado) Perdón, nunca me habías contado nada-acercándose para saludarla con un beso

-Lo se-mirando al suelo- Pero no me gusta que reacciones así

-Bueno chicos-tratando de alivianar la situación- Parece que Matt ha traído una película, qué tal si la miramos-girándose-Mimi, ¿preparas unos pochochos?-sonriéndole dulcemente

-Seguro-dirigiéndose a la cocina

Y así transcurrió la media tarde hasta la noche, riéndose y comiendo golosinas y pochochos.

Aparentemente la castaña reacomodaba su vida de a poco, o eso era lo que creía en el momento, pero miles de inseguridades rodeaban su mente. Todavía creía que ir cada vez mejor con Matt era un peligro, sí confesaba que tenía miedo a la formalidad y a lastimar a otra persona querida (obviamente ella también se quería y no quería sufrir) pero el temor de revivir lo ocurrido con Ryo la asechaba día y noche. Todavía dudaba de estar haciendo lo correcto con respecto a Matt.

.

TERCERA FASE: 

(La Tentación)

Hace rato que Yamato se había marchado del apartamento y hacía rato también que Taichi se había ido a dormir. Ella había recibido un mensaje, sí, era de Ruki.

"_Conseguí de la buena, si te sumas sabes dónde. Te espero muñeca"_

La tentación era grande. Hacía fácil una semana y media que no fumaba marihuana, había dejado todo, al principio fue de a poco, como le había dicho a Tai. Pero obviamente en el transcurso de esos dos meses que vivían juntos había cosas que no podía ocultar.

Una de ellas era esa. Tai hace poco más de un mes la había encontrado fumando marihuana en el parque. A partir de ahí tuvo que ser más cautelosa, y tuvo que también disminuir la cantidad.

Estaba desesperada y también ansiaba verla a Ruki. Sabía que no iba a estar bien lo que hacía porque tenía que evitar esa junta, pero ya la había estado esquivando por mucho tiempo y Mimi sentía que era un vínculo difícil de romper, además creía que todavía no estaba preparada para abandonar a Ruki.

Así que sigilosamente se alistó y salió con cautela del departamento de Taichi. Iba vestida con un vestido color violeta oscuro casi negro brillante con tiritas bien ajustado al cuerpo, que finalizaba en los muslos y marcaba poderosamente sus curvas, y unas botas con taco que no pasaban de la rodilla. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una cola y las uñas pintadas de negro. Definitivamente un sueño para cualquiera, aunque demasiado insinuante para la noche planeada.

.

-¡Nena!-Se sorprendió Kouji al abrir la puerta de su apartamente- Que linda te ves

-Gracias-esquivando el rostro del chico y posando sus labios en la mejilla de este en forma de saludo-

-Hace rato que no te veíamos morocha-Acarició el cabello de la joven

-Sí, ya sabes Taku, estuve algo ocupada-sonrió desinteresada-¿Y Ruki?-tratando de salir de al lado de Takulla que la abrazaba por la cintura

-¡Ya termino aquí!-anunció la chica desde el cuarto-¡Qué genial que te hayas decidido por venir muñeca!, no sabes lo que se te ha extrañado por aquí-corrió a abrazarla

-Jaja, imagino-correspondiendo aliviada-Estos dos se han vuelto muy demandantes, ¿cierto? -susurrándole a la chica

-Ya lo ves-suspiró- Aquí lo traje-pronunció triunfante- ¿quieren comenzar ahora, o quieren que nos tomemos unas cervezas?

-¡Cervezas!-gritaron al unísono

Al cabo de un rato los chicos estaban como acostumbraban estar después de unas horas de alcohol y marihuana nada más que esta vez se había añadido un poco de una nueva droga que frecuentaban Kouji, Takulla y Ruki de vez en cuando. Éxtasis.

No era la primera vez de la castaña claro estaba, pero sí le había hecho un gran efecto debido a que había logrado disminuir las drogas en ese lapso de tiempo sumado a que lo único que fumaba era marihuana de vez en cuando y cigarros.

Luego de "pasarla bien un rato" decidieron salir a un boliche nuevo. Nada de "Chianti" sino algo un poco más variado, no solo en preferencias a la hora de buscar una presa sino también con respecto al tipo de influencia de drogas que había.

Takulla estaba desesperado. Había estado todo el tiempo en el departamento atrás de Mimi sin poder sacarle ni un beso. Sí había estado muy cerca y ella se le insinuaba, pero a la hora de ponerle pimentón a la situación, ella permanecía estática.

Taku siempre terminaba forzándola cuando ella no estaba del todo segura de querer acostarse con él, y eso era algo que lo encrespaba, ya que por más que no quería admitirlo ella siempre que lo rechazaba era porque quería pasar el tiempo con su mejor amigo, Kouji.

Pero esta vez no había tenido que llegar a forzarla debido a que ni a Kouji le daba el honor de estar juntos. Por ese lado se sentía tranquilo, todavía no la había perdido del todo, tenía una esperanza, por eso no la forzó a nada.

Por otro lado, Kouji sabía que Mimi siempre lo había preferido a él y que incluso con él habían tenido algo así como una relación amorosa. Aún así ese día él la notó distante.

Alegre, hermosa y radiante como siempre. Pero lejos. Ya la mirada de Mimi no se cruzaba de la misma manera con él que antes. No había esa conexión en sus cuerpos. Y a ella ya no se le erizaba la piel cuando estaba en contacto con él.

Eso era algo que lo angustiaba de sobre manera. Mimi Tachikawa era SU chica, él era el único que podía amarla y poseerla. Se sentía asustado, por primera vez en su vida, tenía miedo de perderla, raro porque ni cuando ella estaba con Ryo él pensó en algún momento en que la perdería, y no se equivocó. Pero esta vez era distinto.

Mimi coqueteaba y actuaba sensual con ambos, ¡eso era obvio! pero con ninguno se decidía a avanzar y hasta Ruki lo había notado.  
De todos modos ambos seguían empecinados con ella y les encantaba que se hiciera la difícil.

.

-Ven Mimi, acompáñame al vip ¿quieres?-le susurró al oído

-No Kou, estoy algo mareada ajajaaj-entre risas y movimientos estrafalarios

-Linda-tomándola por la barbilla-¿No has notado que te comportas rara conmigo?-estrechándola a su cuerpo

-¡Kouji ya deja de molestarme!-Gritó mientras reía y le tocaba los labios con su dedo a su compañero- Ahora soy una mujer casada ajajja tontín-mientras deslizaba sus manos por los hombros del chico

-¿Qué?-Exaltado-¿Tienes novio?-totalmente fuera de sus casillas

-(mientras la agarraba agresivamente del brazo) ¡JAJ me lastimas suéltame!-sintiendo como Kouji cedía- Sí y es rubio y sexy –sonriendo seductora- Así que puedes dejarme en paz-se soltó con esfuerzo mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie

-(en un tono agresivo pero a la vez dolido) ¿Y sabe que consumes drogas?

-No jajajJAJAAJJA-tentándose- ¡Y no va a ss saberlo!

-Ningún hombre que esté metido en esto puede aceptarte y amarte de todas formas Mimi-tratando de volver a acercarla a sí

-Shh yo soy linda-exclamó con los ojos abiertos tontamente- Adiós me está esperando en su cama-le tiró un beso en el aire y se perdió en la multitud que bailaba

Kouji se quedó parado en el medio de la pista desconcertado y desolado. ¿Mimi de novia? ¿Realmente debía creerle a una mujer drogada y alcoholizada y fumada?  
Algo de él le impedía descartar la posibilidad de que fuera un invento producido por el estado en el que se encontraba. Se sentía vacío, se sentía solo.

Poco a poco casi sin darse cuenta se fue acercando a la salida del boliche y cuando quiso poner los pies sobre la tierra se dio cuenta que ya estaba afuera. Necesitaba dormir, quizás todo esto era producto de su imaginación, las drogas controlaban su cabeza y le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Mimi era de ella, él lo sabía, solo de ella.

.

De pronto la castaña se veía envuelta entre el humo de su cigarro y de los tantos otros a su alrededor que creía que estaba flotando. Bailaba sola en el medio de la pista totalmente alejada de la realidad sin siquiera pensar en lo que le había dicho a Kouji hace minutos atrás. Sin registro, sin pensarlo, había nombrado a Yamato como su novio. Increíble a sus ojos cuando estuviera conciente. Preocupante.

-Bonita-susurró apenas la vio y corrió para quedarse frente a ella

Mimi ni se daba por aludida, ni siquiera había notado que se encontraba frente a un joven increíblemente apuesto. Morocho, con una sonrisa reluciente, un poco más alto que ella y con una mirada penetrante y seductora.

Con cautela el chico la tomó por el brazo y la obligó a mirarlo.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y se hundió profundamente en su mirada mientras se dejaba tomar las manos por él olvidando todo lo que había ocurrido con Kouji y lo que le había dicho de Yamato minutos atrás. Él le sonrió dulcemente, y la penetró con sus ojos transmitiéndole un amor incondicional y eterno.

El mundo se detuvo. Solo existieron ellos dos en contra del tiempo. Por un momento parecía que Mimi hubiese vuelto en sí y estuviera conciente de sus actos y de la situación que estaba viviendo que parecía ser única.

Esto no era así, ella no era conciente de que ese era el momento adecuado para cambiar su vida, aunque su corazón le daba señales, claras señales, las suficientes para entender lo más importante de lo que estaba pasando y para saber quién era el joven con el que estaba agarrada de la mano.

Minutos después se encontró sentada en el auto de él sonriendo _feliz_. Con una felicidad que si alguien conocido hubiese estado allí reconocería que era algo que no se le veía desde hace mucho.

-Me hubiese gustado que cambiaras bonita-le susurró mientras miraba de reojo como ella lo permanecía mirando desde que se habían subido al auto

-A mi también me hubiese gustado eso-luchando contra sí misma para poder sonar decente frente a él-¿Te extrañé sabes? Espera-cortando lo que él iba a decir- Se que todo fue muy duro e injusto para ti, pero realmente estoy tratando cambiar. Espera-volvió a frenarlo- Se que por el estado que me has encontrado no se puede reafirmar lo que te estoy diciendo, pero es cierto, hace dos meses que no salía con ellos.

-No pienso volver a lo mismo de siempre contigo-poniéndole el freno de mano al auto y saliendo para ir del otro lado a abrirle la puerta

-Gracias-pensando- No se lo que haces aquí-sintiendo como el efecto de las drogas iba suavizando dejándola entender un poco más las cosas

-Yo tampoco entiendo para qué vine-dijo apenado mientras la tomaba de la mano para adentrarla en su departamento

-(sentándose en la cama con pesadez) ¿Estás seguro de eso?-insistió curiosa

-Creo que vine por ti-resopló al decirlo-Eso es lo que creo-seco

-No se como enfrentarte después de todo lo que pasó-confesó sincera mientras lo seguía con la mirada

-(abriendo un agua que había traído de la cocina) Toma-se la extendió para que beba-Creo que está claro que nunca te vas a ir de mi corazón pese a todo lo que pasó, necesitaba verte y tenerte cerca aunque sea así.-dijo mientras la miraba como bebía el agua-Sabía que podía encontrarte de muchas maneras, y eso me asustaba, pero bueno tomé coraje, aún así estoy desilusionado Mimi-mientras le desabrochaba el cierre de las botas

-(recordando como él hacía eso cuando eran novios) Ryo yo, nunca pude olvidarte-dijo con la voz temblorosa-Siempre has sido mi gran amor, y lo sigues siendo mi amor-estirando su mano para rozar con su palma la mejilla de él

-Creo que solo vine hasta aquí para hacerme más daño, pensé que quizás me haría bien verte, pero me equivoqué una vez más-expresó triste-(con un hilo de voz) Solo estoy removiendo el pasado y algo que nunca va a poder ser-sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse

-¡No!-casi en un grito- Yo te amo.-con seguridad

El silencio se hizo en el departamento de una manera tan bruta y tajante que el aire se cortaba solo.

A la castaña se le comenzaron a caer las lágrimas, mientras que Ryo intentaba mantenerlas dentro de sus ojos.

Este era el primer encuentro que ellos tenían desde que Ryo la había visto como lo engañaba con Kouji en ese garaje y le había dicho que no quería volver a verla nunca.

Era muy fuerte para ambos, pero era algo que no se podían negar. Ellos se necesitaban, eran fuertes juntos, y pese a todo lo que les había ocurrido en el pasado necesitaban estar juntos otra vez.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la castaña se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas

-Perdóname-le dijo contra el pecho de él al darse cuenta que no había contestado su afirmación

-Ya lo hice hace mucho-la atrapó entre sus brazos-Pero quizás no fue buena idea haber venido hasta aquí

-¡No es cierto!-levantó su rostro para estar a centímetros de el de él- No aguantaba las ganas de verte, no te dejé de pensar ni un día desde que nos separamos, no pude dormir placidamente ni una noche desde aquel día Ryo, te lo juro-sus palabras eran sinceras

Efectivamente Ryo había sido y creía que todavía era el amor de su vida. Yamato no se le había cruzado por la cabeza ni un minuto desde que lo había encontrado a Ryo bueno, mejor dicho desde que Ryo la había encontrado.

Pese a que en el departamento de Ruki estaba drogada, pensaba en Yamato y por eso no había accedido a estar con ninguno de los chicos (además de que era parte de lo que se había propuesto como una de las cosas para poder largar las drogas) pero con Ryo todo era diferente…

Él había sido el primero en su vida, el que la había entendido y ayudado siempre, el que había estado cuando estuvo internada por la sobredosis, el que la consoló cuando Juri falleció. Él era y había sido todo. Era demasiado difícil olvidar eso.

Su pasado siempre la iba a condenar. No tenía escapatoria y enfrentarlo a Ryo era algo muy difícil. Se sentía totalmente responsable y culpable por aquella ruptura y todo ese sufrimiento por parte de ambos y efectivamente era así, solo ella cargaba con la culpa de todo eso, el siempre había sido perfecto para ella…

-Siempre vas a ser la única mujer en mi vida, nunca pude tener una relación con una mujer después de haber estado contigo-suspiró- Nada con nadie funcionaba, no había un minuto que no te pensaba Mimi-la estrujó más hacia sí-Con cualquiera que estaba te me aparecías tu, te pensaba a ti, y pensaba que lo estaba haciendo contigo-cerró los ojos para no quebrarse-Fuiste mi marca…

La conexión entre ambos cuerpos se percibía desde lo lejos. Mimi colocó sus dos manos al costado del rostro del moreno y lo besó, lo besó como nunca lo había besado antes, derramando todo el amor desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Era un beso con amor y con pasión. El cuerpo de la castaña necesitaba volver a sentir el de su primer y único amor hasta el momento…

Necesitaba que el cuerpo desnudo de Ryo se deslizara por el de ella, y que la quemara de placer. Necesitaba sentirse invadida por él, era lo que más necesitaba, se moría de ganas de volver a hacer el amor con el chico de su vida, con el que reiteradas veces se le había aparecido en sus sueños…

-Haceme el amor-le susurró al oído cuando por fin se separaron

Ryo se sintió invadido por un calor único. Un calor que solo le brotaba cuando estaba con ella, pero aún así se contuvo. Era el mismo que había sentido tiempo atrás cuando todavía eran novios, el mismo.

Se moría de ganas por hacerla suya y volver a tenerla en su cama todas las noches, demostrarle todo lo que realmente sentía por ella, todo lo que la había extrañado y más que nada, hacerle saber que nunca otro hombre iba a amarla como él. Necesitaba hacerle entender que la aceptaba como era, y que estaba dispuesto a volver a ayudarla para poder salirse de una vez por todas de las drogas. Pero todo eso no se podía, ya no se podía…

-(la besó nuevamente) No puedo hacer eso bonita-acariciando su pelo

-(sorprendida) ¿PPpor qué no mi amor?-las lágrimas comenzaban a salir nuevamente

-El tiempo ha pasado cielo, ya no somos los mismos-abriéndole la cama-Créeme que me muero de ganas, es lo que más quiero en este momento, volver a sentirte, como lo hacía antes-ayudándola a recostarse en la cama- Pero siento que no puedo, amé que me hayas besado y sentí todo lo que necesitaba sentir, me cuesta demasiado negarme a ti y a lo hermoso que es lo que me has pedido pero simplemente no puedo-le dijo cerca de su rostro- Descansa-besó su mejilla tiernamente y apagó la luz

-Yo también te amo bonita-le susurró al oído sabiendo que ella ya estaba dormida

Esa noche Ryo durmió en el sillón de la entrada.

.

N/A

Y… ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Mucho más largo y con muchas más revelaciones cierto?

Hubo mucho MIMATO a comparación de otros y me gustó mucho como quedó todo. Son taaaaaaan lindos juntos, me encantan. La forma en que él se le declaró y todo lo que va pensando en el trayecto de esto, la forma en que ella encara la cosas. Los amo.

A mi personalmente, me gustó mucho como quedó este capítulo y no me odien por volverla a introducir a Mimi a las drogas pero es que ¡falta para que esto termine! y como saben es de a poco, aparte sino nunca se lo hubiera encontrado a Ryo. ¡Tampoco me maten por esa escena final! (que por cierto amé) Pero es necesario para algo clave que sucederá en el próximo capítulo entre Mimi, Matt y Tai

Espero que les haya gustado, y por favor ansío sus reviews! En serio, es una alegría enorme ver que les gusta, y ver lo que piensan y si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo por el estilo es bienvenido, alguna crítica o disconformidad.

Tengo escrito el próximo capítulo pero depende de la cantidad de reviews que reciba para subirlo en poco tiempo o un tiempo más prolongado ajaj (soy mala eh jaja (?.)

Las despido queridas lectoras, y nos encontramos en el próximo capítulo de Especialista

**¡Por cierto!** Estoy escribiendo una nueva historia, no les adelantaré ni el título por las dudas, pero les aseguro que será increíble!

**CaintlinJeanne**** (L)**


	9. Vivir al Límite

Uffff cuánto tiempo queridas lectoras! Antes que nada felices fiestas atrasadas! Espero que lo hayan pasado de maravilla junto a todos sus seres queridos/amigos/flía. Este es mi regalo para todos ustedes que leen esta historia y también para nuevos lectores! Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo y que puedan regalarme algún breve rr!

Las comillas son msj de texto o pensamientos de los personajes y como en la mayoría de los episodios, la cursiva al comienzo del capítulo indica hechos del pasado. Sin más aclaraciones, aquí va el capítulo!

.

ESPECIALISTA

(Vivir al límite)

_-Cuánto tiempo crees que estemos juntos Ryo?-sonrió la castaña ingenua_

_-Creo que vamos a estarlo toda la vida, tú qué opinas?-sonrió también mientras buscaba la mano de la chica con la suya_

_-Yo sé, efectivamente, que va a pasar eso-clavó sus ojos en los del castaño-Porque te amo-apretó la mano de él_

_-Nunca nada nos va a separar mi amor, eso es seguro-miró hacia el cielo en búsqueda de una respuesta a lo que estaba esperando que fuera eterno_

_-¿Y si algo sale mal?-largó de la nada y él se preocupó_

_-(Mirándola directamente) ¿A qué te refieres Mimi?_

_-A esto-señaló tímidamente las marcas de jeringas que ocultaba bajo su sweater_

_-Ya corazón-trató de tranquilizarla- Es algo que vamos a superar juntos, ¿por qué todavía no crees en mi?-_

_-Porque tengo miedo de volverme como mi mamá, hablo de que no me importe nada de los demás y solo mi bienestar, no quiero abandonar a la gente que amo como ella hizo-dubitativa-aunque todavía no se si realmente me ama o si en algún momento lo hizo-comenzaban a cristalizarse los ojos_

_-Por lo menos sabes que siempre me vas a tener al lado tuyo, no voy a permitir que nada de eso ocurra, tú eres una persona maravillosa, y vas a salir de esta adicción, vas a ver qué va a ser así-abrazándola con fuerza, temiendo que en algún momento no se cumpliera su pensamiento._

_-Solo quiero mantener intacto todo lo que realmente siento en lo más profundo de mi alma mi amor. No quiero perderme o estar abstraída de tiempo, espacio, sentimientos y mucho menos, no quiero dañar seres amados, no quiero contaminar con lo malo a lo bueno, no quiero ser una plaga o un parásito.-comenzando a llorar_

_-Sh-apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de ella- Yo nunca voy a hacerte nada para que sufras, siempre voy a estar ahí ayudándote a salir adelante pese a lo difícil que sea Mimi, todo eso no va a pasar si trabajamos juntos, si realmente deseas estar bien y hacer bien, vas a conseguirlo, solo basta trabajar duro y realmente desearlo con todas tus fuerzas, siempre allí estaré-_

_-Te amo-masculló abrazándolo aún más fuerte._

_._

Si se le hubiera venido esta situación a la mente en cualquier otro momento, lo más probable hubiera sido que no entendiera el por qué de ese recuerdo, y eso hubiera sido muy bueno para ella.

Así fue, ella tenía razón con las palabras que le había dicho aquella vez en el parque de su casa porque, justamente ahora, era eso lo que había estado viviendo este último período.

Mimi caminaba por la calle hacia la casa de Taichi, no pudiendo evitar sentir vergüenza al despertarse con resaca en la cama de un departamento totalmente desconocido. Claro está que pensó que había estado haciendo una de las suyas otra vez, lo que le hacía sospechar que no sólo había estado bebiendo, sino que había consumido alguna sustancia alucinógena que no le permitía recordar nada.

Ojalá hubiera sido solo un encuentro casual! Realmente en esa etapa de su vida ya una enfermedad más no le iba a hacer la diferencia, hace ya semanas que se encontraba resignada al pensar que podía haberse contagiado…

Lo importante ahora era con quién se había encontrado cuando se dispuso a marcharse de ese departamento, no era un extraño, oh no dios! Volvía a reiterar, ojalá él hubiera sido un extraño, pero no, otra vez su pasado volvía. Era él, sí, Ryo, el hombre que más había amado en esta tierra hasta el momento, el hombre más perfecto que creía que había conocido en toda su vida, justamente él, estaba recostado durmiendo en el sillón del living, lo que la hizo aliviar al entender que podía salir de aquel sitio sin ser vista.

"¿Qué hacía él aquí? Nonon. ¿Mejor dicho, que hacía YO ahí? O…Aún mejor dicho, ¿Por qué no estábamos compartiendo la cama?" pensaba enfurecida ante la situación. Sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a pensar un poco más, todavía le faltaban unas cuadras para llegar a lo de Taichi.

No es que el tema de no haber compartido la cama le afectara demasiado, pero había algo que no le cerraba de todo esto. En principio, ella sabía que jamás se podría haber resistido a Ryo y mucho menos después de tanto tiempo de "No Nada". ¿Cómo era posible que teóricamente no haya pasado nada? ¿O si había pasado, por qué él se había ido a dormir al living? ¿Acaso eso la hacía sentir mejor? Eso era obvio que era un rotundo NO, y aún más angustiante era pensar en responderse su primera pregunta negativamente, lo más probable era que realmente no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos…

Aunque por otro lado estaba Yamato, su supuesto ¿"novio"? La loca idea de llamar a Yamato de esa manera le daba escalofríos, ¿por qué tuvo que usar esa palabra justo ahora que estaba en medio de un dilema? . Una súbita idea se le vino a la mente, ¿Acaso le había dicho algo como eso a alguien la noche anterior? Oh Dios, esto no estaba bien. Rogaba que no haya sido Ryo el afortunado en escuchar esa "fantástica noticia". Aunque quizás esa era la respuesta a su debate interno relacionado con "no dormir en la misma cama" ¡Si que era inteligente!, se reprendió mentalmente.

Cómo podía responderse ahora la pregunta, " ¿qué hacía Ryo allí?" USA queda angustiantemente lejos de Japón. ¿Eso era una justificación para no admitir que él quería verla? ¿Oh quizás una pequeña dosis de esperanza de que él realmente estuviera allí por ella?

-Bah, qué más da. No recuerdo nada, malditas drogas-susurró confundida mientras sacaba las llaves de su cartera.-

Suspiró al inspeccionar el departamento y percatarse de que Taichi no estaba allí, esa era una buena que le había mandado el cielo, la primera buena desde hacía ya tanto tiempo, o quizás no tan buena…

Sonrió sin poder hacer otra cosa que no fuera eso. Sí, una tonta y estúpida sonrisa

-¿Eso solo es lo que vas a hacer?-gritó enfurecido mientras la tomaba por el brazo-¿De dónde vienes, por qué tienes ese olor a alcohol, por qué estás vestida de esa manera? ¿Por qué rayos no dormiste en casa Tachikawa?-tomó aire dejó de mirarla y tomó su móvil

Genial con todo el desorden que tenía en su cabeza y todavía se tenía que aguantar al pesado de Taichi. Porque realmente, se estaba tomando muy en serio el papel "del salvador" ya parecía su padre o algo como eso. OK, pensar eso último le había repercutido demasiado. Loca estaba ella por compararlo con su difunto padre.

-No sabía que también tenía que pasarte parte cuando salía de casa-trató de sonar casual

-¿Me estás hablando en serio Mimi?-suspiró enojado- ¡Te has estado drogando, ni creas que no me doy cuenta!

-No es así Tai, relájate, solo salí a despejarme un poco, no hagas un mundo de una cosa insignificante.

-No puedo creer todo esto, no me mientas Mimi-dolido, y a ella le dolió también- Trato de ayudarte debes cooperar también.

-Como quieras-resignada e incómoda por todas esas preguntas- Sí, lo he hecho, y no me arrepiento de nada-confirmó desafiante aún sabiendo que realmente se arrepentía de todo

-¡LO SABÍA! ¡Esto está fuera de control! No quieres entender lo peligroso que es, y yo solo no puedo ayudarte, Matt debe saber de esto, quizás a él si lo escuchas más que a mí- ¿ME OYES?- gritó enfurecido a causa de que Mimi ni se movía- ¿Qué?-preguntó aún en ese tono

-Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mí. ¿Por qué le estás gritando de esa forma tan violenta Taichi?-vio como Tai se petrificaba- (Yendo a abrazar a Mimi) Pensé que te había pasado algo princesa, ¿estás bien?-preocupado y protector

Eso si era sorprendente, ¿desde cuándo el paciente, tranquilo y relajado Taichi se había salido de sus casillas? Jamás lo había visto así, y él tenía razón. Mimi no sabía muy bien por qué había reaccionado haciéndose la superada cuando minutos atrás se sentía más perdida que Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Oh, y eso no era todo, ¿desde cuándo Yamato era tan pedagógico? El mundo se estaba volviendo loco de repente, todo era más extraño de lo habitual. Tan extraño que hasta ella misma se sentía normal comparándose con los hechos resientes.

-Sí, lo estoy amor-percatándose de _esa_ palabra

-Me tenías muy preocupado Mimi, ¿en dónde estabas?

-Fui a visitar a una amiga, ella es fotógrafa y quería hacerme algunas fotos para practicar, es por eso que estoy vestida de esta manera-dijo señalándose-Pero fui una tonta al no avisarle a Tai, y él se preocupó de más y ahora está enojado y tiene razón

-(sonriéndole) Ya veo, que no se repita ¿si?, nos tenías con el corazón en la boca, entiendo la actitud de Taichi, no sabes lo mal que sonaba cuando me llamó para avisarme que no habías dormido allí-mirando como Tai asentía- Por cierto: ¿Tai qué debes decirme?

-Nada-dijo cortante adelantándose para que Tai no hablara-

-¿Mimi?-preguntó curioso

Taichi vio los ojos amenazantes de Mimi y debatió internamente entre contarle a su amigo o serle fiel a todas las confesiones de la castaña. Se sentía mal mintiéndole a su amigo puesto que ella en definitiva era casi la novia de él, y Yamato no sabía nada, y lo más preocupante era, que tampoco lo sospechaba.

Luego pensó que él jamás sería el indicado en hablar un tema tan delicado referido a ella con su amigo. Así que decidió la primera opción: mentirle a él. Pero ya que tenía que mentir, iba a hacer que la situación cambiara y que ahora ella, estuviera más controlada.

Sabía que ella iba a odiarlo después de esto, pero era para su bienestar, cuando saliera de la drogadicción ella podría entenderlo y quizás perdonarlo.

-Es que nuestra princesita, se sentía muy apenada al decirte que…

-¡TAICHI!-Gritó como loca la castaña pensando en lo peor

-Mimi, no te avergüences-viendo su cara de interrogación- Es hermoso que te quieras ir a vivir con Matt.-finalizó y miró con una amplia sonrisa a la castaña percibiendo todo el odio que ella le estaba profesando en ese momento, no pudo evitar largar una risita

-¿Mimi eso es cierto?-se acercó más a ella

-Bueno, en realidad no es tan así, lo que Taichi quiso decir fue que yo…-siendo interrumpida

-Me haces tan feliz Mimi-le susurró al oído para que sólo ella escuchara- Jamás creí que iba a salir de ti una petición como ésta... ¡Eres tan bipolar!- rió divertido

-¿No te parece un poco precipitado Yamato?-se notaba nerviosa- Solo fue un insignificante comentario que le hice a Taichi-mirándolo de reojo- Sabes cómo es él que toma todo al pie de la letra, yo…solo bromeaba ja-finalizó un poco avergonzada por la incómoda situación

-Sí, me parece apresurado pero…-siendo interrumpido por Taichi

-Matt, ¿recuerdas de lo que estuvimos hablando el otro día? ¿No vas a dejarme tirado en ésta verdad?-guiñándole un ojo, acto que el rubio supo interpretar al instante

-¡Cómo olvidarlo amigo!-dirigiéndose a Mimi que miraba la situación extrañada- Mimi, te decía que sí me parece precipitado pero considerándolo mejor, en mi casa vas a sentirte más cómoda y además podemos pasar más tiempo juntos-tomándola de la mano

-¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan romántico Yamato?-ambos escucharon la risita divertida de Tai- ¡Además dije que solo fue un comentario! ¡Taichi descontextualiza todo, así ya nada tiene sentido! Es absurdo que vaya a vivir contigo, ¿acaso no lo ves? Apenas vamos unos meses de _estar- _gritó bastante enfurecida.

-Ya Mimi, Matt tiene razón, vas a estar más cómoda, y además pueden disfrutar mucho más jjij-rió pícaramente

-Ya.-finalizó resignada

Matt y Tai se miraron extrañados ante la reacción de la joven que se había dado vuelta y encaminado hacia el dormitorio. Ninguno de los dos había entendido ciertamente lo que había pasado, todo resultaba tan confuso.

Yamato por su lado pensaba…"Si ella fue la que le dijo a Taichi de irse a vivir conmigo ¿por qué diablos reacciona de esa manera cuando acepto?" "Definitivamente es una mujer muy extraña... Ok, que ella planteara o bromeara con el hecho de irse a vivir con él era algo que jamás hubiera esperado, menos sabiendo de quién se trataba, pero por el otro lado conocía su bipolaridad…Eso era algo que le había llamado la atención desde que se habían reencontrado, ¡era todo tan extraño con ella! Lo peor era que él sabía que las personas así eran peligrosas, y ahora él la estaba llevando a su casa. ¿¡Qué no pensaba lo que iba a decir antes de hacerlo! La incertidumbre lo invadió por completo. "Aunque... No estaría tan mal tener a Mimi en casa todos los días" Oh si, se sacudió mentalmente por haber pensado eso-

Por el otro estaba Taichi que pensaba las mil y una formas de desaparecer del país. Era consciente de lo que había hecho, sabía y entendía el enojo que Mimi tenía con él pero era la única forma que le quedaba para ayudarla…Si ella no quería que Matt se enterara de que ella consumía drogas periódicamente iba a tener que dejarlas. No tenía opción, ya no podría escondérselo más. Por un lado sentía que la traicionaba pero por el otro sentía que le estaba haciendo un favor, aunque ello incluyera que ella lo odiara o ya no confiara en él.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba la castaña. Todavía no podía creer que a su amigo se le hubiera ocurrido semejante excusa para zafar de la situación. ¡Cómo había sido capaz! ¿No podría haberse inventado otra tonta excusa? Esto era patético. En primer lugar había quedado como una niñita que no quería aceptar lo que le había "comentado" a su amigo, y en segundo lugar… ¿Por qué diablos Yamato había aceptado sin problemas? Definitivamente si la situación hubiera sido inversa ella no hubiera dudado en correrlo a patadas. Pero no, el rubio tan caballero como siempre había dicho que sí. ¿Dónde había quedado el callado y tímido Matt de la infancia? Estaba segura que ambos le agradaban más cuando no abrían la boca.

-¿Qué fue todo eso de allá afuera Mimi?-la varonil voz del rubio la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Nada-musitó cortante mientras comenzaba a preparar sus valijas

-Ese nada no me suena muy convincente, apenas llegué me trataste con una dulzura poco característica de ti y ahora prácticamente me ignoras… ¿Qué acaso no eras tú la que quería vivir conmigo?

-¡No! Dije que estaba bromeando, pero todos aquí toman todo tan literal…-

-Escucha Mimi, si realmente no quieres que hagamos esto, por favor te pido que me lo digas…La pura realidad es que quiero que hagamos esto por Taichi también-vio como ella lo miró sin comprender- Claro, ya ha pasado bastante desde que estás aquí con él, ¿por qué piensas que él se independizó y vino a vivir solo eh?

-Amm-pensó dubitativa- ¿Por qué quería intimidad y libertad?

-Exacto. Y tu realmente crees que él tiene _intimidad_-haciendo énfasis en la palaba- mientras tú estás aquí…

-Oh. Bueno en realidad no lo había pensado así-río más para sí que para él

-A eso fue a lo que nos referíamos cuando él me dijo que no lo abandonara en ésta.

-Ya veo, el muy pervertido quería traerse muchachas al departamento y solo quería sacarme del medio-dijo apenada

-Tampoco es tan así Mimi-ayudándola con las cosas-Piensa que para un hombre es difícil vivir con una mujer, especialmente con una como tu-mirándola a los ojos-Además personalmente creo que ya te hizo el favor bastante tiempo, ¿no querrás que me ponga celoso o sí?-comentó a modo de broma para restarle importancia a la situación

-(Ignorando totalmente lo que él acababa de decir) ¿Ccómo yo?-entrecortada

Esto último descolocó a Mimi. Miles de cosas pasaron por su mente, ¡era imposible! No creía realmente que su mejor amigo la haya traicionado tan descaradamente, además cómo era que Yamato se lo estaba tomando tan bien… ¿Acaso la vida le estaba devolviendo una oportunidad perdida? El miedo la invadió de repente, no, definitivamente la vida nunca había sido generosa con ella, por qué esta vez debería ser diferente. Resopló, escucharía la respuesta de Yamato resignada a lo peor.

-¿No lo notas? Eres hermosa, hasta para Taichi que es amigo de ambos y te conoce de toda la vida es difícil y hace un esfuerzo para mantenerse alejado, incluso a mí que _estoy contigo_, me cuesta mantenerme lejos-mientras acariciaba su mejilla- Tai es un amigo increíble

"Uff, era eso" pensó aliviada. No era exactamente lo que esperaba, quizás era mejor. Miró al techo lo que Matt percibió como que estaba distraída, pero en realidad le agradecía a algo abstracto que regulaba su vida, el hecho de haberla ayudado con este tema. Sí, bastante irónico a su pensar.

-Ok, dejaré de ser un estorbo para él. Espero que se te haga leve mi estadía, no pienso quedarme mucho, buscaré de inmediato algo para alquilar-cerrando la segunda de sus maletas

-Ya veremos eso princesa. Por ahora procuremos disfrutar el tiempo juntos-frenándola para darle un pequeño beso- Ahora que terminamos, ¿te apetece ir?

-Eso creo-sonrió fingidamente

Esto sería tan complicado. Las cosas no podían ser peor, precisamente ahora se arrepentía de haber estado agradecida por centésimos de segundos con ese "algo" regulador de su vida o por qué no, de su vida misma.

Sí, tenía que creerlo aunque no quisiera, se estaba yendo a vivir con Yamato. La peor de las pesadillas, ya con Taichi le costaba y debía esconderse o esperar a que éste roncara para poder fumarse alguito y eso que él sabía de su adicción…Imaginar que Matt estaría al pendiente de ella las veinticuatro horas de UN maldito día ya era estresante, pero peligroso. Sí peligroso. Esto le estaba comenzando a agrandar apenas un poquito. A ella le gustaba lo peligroso y todavía no comprendía en su totalidad cuánto. Sí. Admitía que estaba enferma de la cabeza.

.

_Flash Back_

_Mimi se encontraba sentada en el asiento del copiloto del auto de Ryo aún mareada y confundida. De vez en cuando el moreno la miraba de reojo y sonreía de lado, mientras ella continuaba sumergida en su mundo. De la nada la castaña pareció volver al planeta tierra y fue ahí cuando visualizó el teléfono celular de su acompañante y emitió la primera oración desde que había entrado al automóvil._

_-No sé cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí, pero te anoto mi celular, me gustaría que nos veamos y hablemos bien en otro momento_

_El moreno solo se limito a asentir. Hasta que después de unos segundos decidió hablar.  
_

_-Tampoco se cuanto voy a quedarme, puede ser un año, un mes, una semana. Solo quiero aclarar mi cabeza y resolver algunos asuntos pendientes.-mencionó tratando de sonar casual, ella solo giró su cabeza en dirección a la ventana.-Es aquí-_

_._

Después de un agitado día, al fin habían terminado de acomodar todas las cosas pertenecientes a Mimi en _su_ nueva casa de turno.

Hasta el momento no había sido tan malo como ella había pensado, la habían pasado bastante bien, se habían divertido, habían reído e incluso se habían contado anécdotas.

Yamato deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que de ahora en más todos sus días fueran así. La castaña lo llenaba de vida. Sin ella todo era tan monótono. ¿De qué le servía ser conocido si ni él podía disfrutar de eso? Nunca lo dejaban en paz, siempre tenía trabajo que hacer, presentaciones que dar, conciertos por asistir. Ahora todo eso cambiaría, dentro de muy poco él iba a hacer su primer concierto con la castaña, sí el famoso concierto que tantos inconvenientes les había traído. Ya habían ensayado varias veces con la banda y Mimi para preparar todo, pero ahora quería tener una oportunidad para ensayar su parte con ella a solas. Sabía que ahora que vivía con él iba a tener esa oportunidad además que estaban en su lugar sagrado, en su santuario de paz.

Lo bueno de su casa era que como era tan extensa, había días que ni siquiera veía a su hermano, a veces daba la sensación de que vivía solo. Tenía tantas habitaciones de todo tipo que no tenía necesidad de mudarse solo. Si algo no faltaba en esa casa era la privacidad. Ninguno de los dos se enteraba lo que el otro hacía. Parecía una ironía tener semejante casa para ellos dos solos.

Obviamente que él sabía que Hikari vivía más en su casa que con sus propios padres pero a él no le molestaba, puesto que nunca se cruzaban. Sin dudas el haría lo mismo con Mimi, no hacía falta avisar que ella viviría con ellos y todo eso ella lo sabía muy bien.

-Esta vez me sorprendiste-esbozando una sonrisa- Por un momento pensé que me querías aquí en tu casa para que sea tu esclava y te cocinara y limpiara

-Jjaja no tonta, soy un caballero, ¿todavía no te diste cuenta? Además ya sabes que tengo mucamas que se encargan de todo eso

-¿Entonces por qué decidiste prepara la cena para nosotros hoy? Por cierto, estaba deliciosa, has aprobado la primer instancia-rió divertida

-Oh ¿en serio? Me siento alagado entonces de cumplir tus expectativas-también rió- Lo he decidido así por dos motivos: En principio quería que cayeras en la cuenta que no es tan malo vivir conmigo-volvió a sonreír al ver que ella lo hacía- y en segundo lugar, les di franco a las mucamas de esta parte de la casa, no quería interrupciones-apoyó su mano sobre la chica mientras la miraba profundamente

-Sí, ya veo, con razón no vi ninguna tratando de sacarte alguna sonrisa por aquí-Yamato entendió a lo que ella se refería y se levantó para juntar los platos mientras la escuchaba- ¿Por qué no querías interrupciones si se puede saber? A decir verdad, no puedes darle franco a ellas todos los días porque estoy aquí, ¿ya te olvidaste que me quedaré un tiempo?-

Esto último lo dijo contra su oído y de manera muy sugerente. Yamato se encontraba de espaldas a ella, contra la mesada y al escucharla tan próxima a él su cuerpo se tensó como no creyó que podía hacerlo. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y la tomó de la cintura mientras la miraba con deseo.

-Jamás olvidaría que al fin te tengo aquí para mí _solo_, algo que soñé muchas noches-pronunció mientras miraba sus labios con lujuria

Ella solo emitió una risita y se soltó para continuar levantando las cosas de la mesa y guardando las botellas en la heladera. Él captó el mensaje, ya estaba comenzando a entender y a acostumbrarse al jueguito que ella jugaba. "Toco y me voy" Muy típico de ella, Yamato sabía que la castaña se conformaba con producir una reacción en él y amaba dejarlo con las ganas de todo. Era ego, a ella le encantaba saber que la estaba deseando. Y él la dejaba, porque él tenía también su propio ego, el rubio sabía perfectamente que ella hacía eso para que no resistiera y fuera él el que la "obligara" a hacer algo. Y eso lo excitaba demasiado.

-Ya está bien así princesa, mañana las mucamas se encargan del resto, subamos-tomándola de la mano mientras ella se dejaba guiar

Ya arriba, Mimi dejó su teléfono celular sobre la mesita de luz y entró al baño para prepararse para "dormir" mientras Yamato la esperaba recostado en la cama con aún la luz prendida. Luego de unos minutos que para el rubio se hicieron eternos la castaña salió vestida con un camisón color negro de encaje. Inconscientemente Yamato se relamió los labios, no podía salir del trance en el que se encontraba a causa de lo que estaba viendo.

El había estado con muchas mujeres pero…Mimi era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Sus delicadas piernas, sus contorneadas caderas, su plano abdomen, sus ya desarrollados pechos, su exquisito cuello, sus carnosos labios, sus preciosos ojos y su sedoso cabello atado en una cola alta eran el placer soñado. Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo completamente loco, sin mencionar de la hambrienta manera que lo estaba mirando que producía inmensas ganas en él de tenerla bajo su cuerpo rebalsando de placer. Su mirada lo mataba, su cuerpo lo llamaba, su actitud lo provocaba.

Poco a poco la castaña se fue acercando, con paso lento cual un felino al ver a su presa, hacia la cama sin romper el contacto visual entre ellos. Lentamente se sentó en el borde relajadamente esperando a que él diera el primer paso.

Ella sabía que a él le llenaba el ego ir por ella, a él le excitaba perseguirla hasta que ella le dijera que sí, el amaba por sobre todas las cosas sentirse poderoso como hombre. Pero ella sabía que también él era consciente de que a ella también le gustaba tener el control de la situación, por eso sus encuentros eran tan interesantes e intensos para ambos.

Los dos vivían al límite entre ser el dominador y el dominado, eran salvajes y sensuales, a ninguno le gustaba ceder, y eso era lo que más los envolvía. Ninguno dejaría sus deseos insatisfechos, ninguno perdería.

Lentamente Yamato se acercó a ella y tomó delicadamente el rosto de _su_ castaña mientras se inclinaba y la besaba. Al principio apenas rozó sus labios aún mirándola y sintiendo como ella también lo hacía. Jugó un poco con su lengua, delineando cautelosamente los labios de la chica. Luego volvió a mirarla y cuando vio la pasión que ella encerraba, esa que él había estado buscando todo este tiempo, la besó intensamente. En un beso totalmente posesivo, su lengua se introdujo en la de boca de Mimi encontrándose con la lengua de ella comenzando una interminable batalla.

Mimi que hasta el momento solo había correspondido los actos de Yamato, rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos con fuerza atrayéndolo aún más a su cuerpo. Cuando el beso comenzó a tornarse más apasionado, ella comenzó a sentir como despertaba el fuego en su interior, comenzó a sentir un calor sofocante por todo su cuerpo que la invadía insistentemente. Sin darse tiempo a seguir dejó de besarlo y empezó su juego. Sensualmente bajó sus manos y comenzó a quitarle la camiseta y a desvelar su maravilloso torso. Cuando terminó con esto volvió a besarlo _salvajemente _ mientras recorría los pectorales de él con sus suaves manos. Sabía que lo estaba matando y eso le encantaba.

Sabía que con _ningún_ hombre había sentido lo que sentía cada vez que acariciaba a Yamato y cada vez que lo hacían el placer incrementaba, cada vez todo era mejor, y cada vez ellos se sentían más excitados.

Yamato no podía controlar sus actos, quería extender la situación porque quería que ambos disfrutaran al máximo. Sabía que Mimi era una mujer difícil de complacer, por eso quería que todo saliera a la perfección. Ella le encantaba, cada parte de él se estimulaba con un solo roce de labios, con sentir un sutil contacto o con una intensa mirada, por eso quería contenerse, quería mantenerla vestida el mayor tiempo posible. Jamás le había pasado algo así, ella lo excitaba de cualquier forma en cualquier momento. Mimi era una diosa, sobretodo en la cama.

Guiado por su estado, comenzó a levantar el provocador atuendo que la castaña llevaba puesto para _él_ y así pudo observar lo que a él tanto le gustaba. Aprovechó para deshacerse de esa molesta cola que no le permitía acariciarle el cabello, dejándolo suelto.

Tener a Mimi en ropa interior en su propia cama era un sueño que sabía que todo aquel que la conociera quisiera volver realidad y allí estaba, otra vez, con la castaña prendida fuego sacándolo totalmente de sus casillas.

Mimi sintió como Yamato tomaba ventaja sobre ella y dejó de acariciarlo para volverse más _violenta. _Lo empujó haciendo que el quedara tumbado en la cama, así ella aprovechó para hacer eso que tanto le gustaba y sabía que a él también. Se situó encima de él con sus dos piernas a los lados del cuerpo del chico y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello, con fogosos y húmedos besos, también mordió su clavícula e hizo un camino hasta sus pectorales sin deshacer el contacto entre su lengua y la piel de él, mientras tanto movía sus caderas circularmente con suma delicadeza aún encima él.

Yamato sentía que estaba en el paraíso, ¿quién necesitaba a Venus si la tenía a Mimi? Seguramente ella sería la viva reencarnación no solo de la diosa del amor, sino también la personificación de los pecados.

Mientras ella seguía con su juego, el alzó sus manos depositándolas en el trasero de la joven, apretándolo con fuerza y contorneándolo con sus dedos. Amaba ese trasero, lo tenía tan bien formado, tan apetecible…Disfrutaba internamente saber la cantidad de hombres que habían saciado sus necesidades pensando en ese escultural trasero, que _él_ podía ver, tocar y sentir, en vivo y en directo.

También apretó sus caderas y la bajó aún más para que ella pudiera sentir como estaba _eso_ que se encontraba en su entrepierna. Sintió como ella volvía a subir a su oído y le gemía. Era demasiado, no podría aguantar mucho más.

Una grata sonrisa se le formó cuando sintió que ella con manos diestras desabotonaba tortuosamente su pantalón y lo arrojaba. La acomodó para que quedara totalmente sentada sobre su ya mencionado miembro. Vio su cara satisfecha mientras ella se movía llenándolos a ambos de placer.

Ahora definitivamente era suficiente, ya que había dejado que ella lo dejara en igual de condiciones era la hora de comenzar _su_ juego, bastante ventaja le había dado para hacerle creer que tenía el control, aunque sabía que ella recién comenzaba y no se quedaría del todo conforme con lo que pasaría a continuación.

De un solo movimiento dejó a la castaña debajo de él y comenzó a besarla de manera salvaje otra vez. Tan eficaz como siempre logró desabrocharle su sostén para dejar al descubierto los pechos que tanto provocaban en él. Tomo uno y comenzó a masajearlo y a besarlo, a morderlo, a saborearlo mientras sonreía contra ellos con satisfacción al sentir como ella se movía al contacto. Luego bajó dejando un sendero húmedo por todo su abdomen, no sin antes detenerse un rato para mordisquear sus costillas. Sabía que eso la excitaba aún más de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado jamás. Miró rápidamente su cara para corroborar que estuviera en lo correcto, y así fue, el rostro de la chica mostraba placer. Yamato sonrió al pensar que la conocía bastante.

Al fin llegaba su parte favorita, y sabía que también era la de ella. Se apresuró por quitarle su última prenda y separarle las piernas. Se acomodó y le dedicó una mirada lujuriosa, ella estaba ansiosa, quería sentir lo que sabía que él iba a hacerle. Lentamente recorrió con su lengua aquella zona sensible y húmeda, rozó suavemente su punto máximo de placer y comenzó a succionarlo mientras introducía dos de sus dedos dentro de ella. Al fin consiguió lo que tanto esperaba, arrancarle un sinfín de gemidos que denotaban el placer que él le producía. Poco a poco sintió como ella se tensaba y le retiraba un poco con su pie la cabeza de aquel sitio. Así Yamato entendió que había tenido su primer orgasmo.

-Me fascina como haces eso-susurró para luego reincorporarse y volver a dejarlo a él abajo.

El sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras cedía a ella. Sabía que buscaba recuperar el control.

_Un pequeño sonido que hizo vibrar la mesita de luz sacó a ambos por un momento de su trance. Ambos se miraron y miraron de dónde provenía. Era el celular que la chica había dejado sobre la mesa minutos antes. Pudieron ver la hora, eras las once cuarenta y cinco._

Ninguno prestó atención a este hecho, ya que se trataba de un insignificante mensaje. Un _muy_ inoportuno mensaje que los había desviado por segundos de su placentera velada.

Mimi despojó al rubio de un tirón de su última prenda y comenzó a rozar su zona sensible ahora siendo él, el que gruñía de placer, mientras movía su pelvis tratando de que hubiera un mayor contacto. La castaña rozó con sus dedos y contorneó el miembro de Yamato, sonrió al verlo tan despierto... No podía negarlo, le encantaba tener sexo con él.

Ninguno pudo resistir mucho más, así que Mimi ayudada por él, entró. Ya unidos, ella se acercó a él y lo besó, luego colocó su rostro en el hombro de él y comenzó a moverse, primero lento y después fue adquiriendo el ritmo. Yamato colocó sus manos en el aire, a escasos centímetros del trasero de la chica, y esto provocó qué sus manos chocaran contra este mientras ella se movía. Escuchar y sentir las palmaditas que sus manos daban contra el cuerpo de ella lo llevaron al cielo.

-A mi me mata todo lo que me hacés. Dame más-ordenó roncamente mientras la ayudaba tomándola de la cadera

Ella gimió al escucharlo. Yamato no pudo resistir y volvió a dejarla abajo para él seguir embistiéndola aún más fuerte y más rápido.

Ambos respiraban entre cortado y gemían sensualmente. Así juntos, llegaron al orgasmo. Yamato cayó suavemente sobre ella y apoyó su rostro al lado del de Mimi así como ella había hecho minutos antes.

Se quedaron un rato así, _unidos_, hasta que recuperaron las fuerzas y se separaron. Sonrieron el uno para el otro y Mimi quitó un par de mechones que se habían pegado sobre la frente de él. Yamato la tomó de la cintura y la estrechó hacia él.

-Eres increíble princesa-susurró en su oído

-A mí también me gustó- correspondió con una sonrisa

Luego se separaron y siguieron mirándose un rato sin entender muy bien los sentimientos que afloraban en cada uno de ellos.

Sabían que disfrutaban estando con el otro, y tenían aún más claro que se llevaban de maravillas en la cama. Pero había algo mucho más intenso que el sexo entre ellos. Una conexión que ninguno había sentido con otra persona, un sentimiento cálido, un bienestar que inundaba sus almas. Se hacían bien, eso lo sabían.

Mimi tomó su celular, recordando aquel mensaje inoportuno que había interrumpido su momento de placer y se alarmó al ver que era un número desconocido, ella tenía el número de todas las posibles personas que podían mensajearla, eso solo significaba una cosa. Rápidamente salió de la cama con el celular en la mano y se dirigió al baño.

-¿Todo está bien princesa?-preguntó preocupado

-Sí _amor_, despreocúpate, en un minuto salgo-gritó desde dentro del baño

Genial, otra vez esa palabrita perturbándole la existencia. ¿Por qué rayos se le instalaba en su boca y era emitida así sin más? ¿Tan difícil era que se quedara en su cabeza? Odiaba esos momentos de _dulzura_ inesperada.

Miró su celular intentando adivinar quién podía ser. Tenía una leve sospecha, solo esperaba no cumplirla**. No ahora que estaba viviendo con Yamato. No precisamente ahora que acaba de **_**hacer el amor**_** con Yamato. STOP. ¿Hacer el amor?** ¿Qué clase de palabra era esa? Una muy cursi para enamorados ciertamente. Ella no hacía el amor. No señor, no ella. Había olvidado el significado de esa palabra hacía mucho tiempo, ella solo la utilizó con…No, mejor no pensar en eso, okey, **quizás sí había hecho el amor**, y quizás muy allá en el fondo, **sentía algo real por Yamato**. ¿Qué? En algún momento había que dejarse de mentir a uno mismo, mientras que sea solo ella la que supiera eso, era aceptable.

Retomando con el temita del inesperado mensaje. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle todo esto a ella? Por qué le caían buenos candidatos del cielo ¡TODOS AL MISMO TIEMPO! Esto era inaceptable. No quería abrirlo, no quería leerlo. No ahora que al menos por unas horas se **había estado sintiendo feliz con el rubio**.

-¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué a mí?-gritó

-Princesa, ¿estás segura que estás bien?-comenzó a impacientarse el rubio

-Sisi, ya salgo-pronunció algo nerviosa

Sí, lo había gritado inconscientemente. ¿Por qué hasta las cosas abstractas tenían que traicionarla de esta forma? ¿Tan desastre de persona era en la vida? Okey, mejor no responder eso. Necesitaba un cigarro, estaba nerviosa.

Abrió uno de los cajones del ropero del baño y encontró una caja perteneciente a Yamato. Guau, ella también guardaba cigarros en el baño, "qué coincidencia já" Pensó. Lo prendió y lentamente abrió el mensaje con algo de ¿Miedo? Vamos era Mimi Tachikawa, había pasado la peor vida imaginada y tenía miedo a un mensaje. Ridícula.

Suspiró y fijó su vista. ¡Qué ingenua había sido en pensar que quizás era algún tipo de publicidad de su compañía de celular! Era la primera vez en la vida que deseaba que fueran ellos. Nunca creyó que viviría para decir eso. Estaba entrando en pánico.

"_Buenas noches Mimi, espero no interrumpir tus sueños, pero estoy muriendo. Me siento fatal, necesito hablar contigo, espero no ser pesado, sabes que si no lo necesitara realmente no te molestaría" A las dos en el café central. Si no vienes lo entenderé" Ryo-_

Exacto, otra vez maldecía su patética suerte. ¿Cómo podía ser que haces horas atrás moría de ganas de hacer el amor con él y ahora no quería verlo? Tenía que entender su situación antes de sacar conclusiones…Los dos hombres de su vida estaban detrás de ella. Porque sí, Matt había sido el hombre de su vida cuando eran niños, cuando ella todavía era una niña mimada y más caprichosa que ahora y Ryo bueno, ya sabemos de él también.

Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que eran DOS hombres que valían la pena. ¿Qué hacer con esta situación? "Vamos Tachikawa no puedes quedarte con los dos, debes elegir, ¿o quizás…? Eres despreciable"- se reprendió mentalmente al pensar semejante estupidez- "Esta vez estamos hablando de una relación MÁS seria de la que tenías con Ryo, no puedes engañar a dos hombres buenos, guapos y sexys, tentadoramente sexys…"Volvió a reprenderse mentalmente por seguir considerando la posibilidad de estar con ambos. "No tienes tiempo que pensar ahora, ya son la una y cuarto debes actuar, ve ahí y enfréntate con la situación" Tomó el teléfono y respondió el mensaje: "_Sí, estaré ahí, si me tardo más de la cuenta espérame" _Perfecto, era un mensaje muy ella. Cortante, marcando distancia.

-Princesa pensé que te habías desmayado o algo-se acercó y la tomó de la mejilla

-No lo lamento, es que…Me vino-comentó fingiendo estar apenada

-Oh, jaj, que casualidad, parece que el destino está de nuestro lado eh ajja

Ella solo sonrió y siguió caminando en dirección a la cama "Justamente pensaba todo lo contrario cariño". Debía hacer que dormía y no podía perder tiempo, cuando el rubio descansara ella debía irse. Dejó su celular nuevamente arriba de la mesita.

-Buenas noches hermosa, que tengas dulces sueños- susurró en su oído mientras la estrechaba a su cuerpo

-Buenas noches _amor_-

Lo último que vio fue la hermosa sonrisa que él emitió al oír por tercera o cuarta vez en el día, esa palabra que sonaba tan afectuosa y que aunque ella no lo supiera, a él le encantaba.

.

01:45

Mimi abrió los ojos e inspeccionó a su compañero. Sí, definitivamente estaba dormido, su respiración era calma y su cuerpo se encontraba relajado. Ya era hora de marcharse.

Lentamente se levantó y observó como Yamato se acomodaba en la cama aún dormido. Creía que esta vez por fin, la suerte estaba de su lado. Se dirigió al baño con total cautela para no hacer ningún ruido, y al cabo de diez minutos ya estaba preparada para salir a enfrentar su destino. Tomó su celular y sus llaves y las introdujo en su cartera sin percatarse de los _ojos que seguían sus pasos_ hasta la puerta de entrada de la habitación.

.

02:10

-Creí que no vendrías Mimi-emitiendo una sonrisa

-Te dije que lo haría, y aquí estoy-correspondiendo

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- preguntó cordial

-No me apetece, gracias-tratando de mantener su tono

-Entonces si no vamos a consumir nada me gustaría ir a mi departamento, no me siento muy cómodo aquí-depositando dinero sobre la mesa ya que había consumido un café mientras esperaba

-De acuerdo-caminó hacia la salida guiada por él

Mientras ambos muchachos caminaban hacia el auto, dos azulados ojos miraban la escena con ira, desde otro auto próximo dispuesto a seguirlos.

.

02:30

-Adelante, puedes acomodarte en donde estés más cómoda-cerrando la puerta tras de si

-Gracias Ryo (tomó aire y suspiró) No quiero ser descortés pero no cuento con mucho tiempo, así que tratemos de concluir rápido-se sentó en un sillón individual y miró como él acercaba otro justo enfrente de ella y tomaba asiento también

-Mimi, lamento todo esto, tu más que nadie me conoces y sabes que no soy de hacer estas cosas, también me siento apenado por haberte citado a esta hora, pero no aguanto más, estoy muriendo… (la miró a los ojos) Estuve todo el día pensando para qué vine a Japón, era obvio que era por ti, pero no entendía por qué, si yo mismo te dije en aquella ocasión que no quería verte nunca más. Después de pensar toda la noche, entendí el por qué y pude llegar a una conclusión…

Mimi permanecía estática. No podía articular ninguna palabra, su cabeza era un lío, no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo puesto que ella sabía perfectamente que se estaba cumpliendo su sueño. Sí, efectivamente ella había soñado durante años que Ryo volvía, la perdonaba y hasta le decía que la amaba y que quería estar para siempre con ella, tal como lo habían soñado años atrás. Pero ahora, no sentía esa alegría que ella siempre pensó que sentiría si su sueño alguna vez se cumplía. **No, no estaba feliz, estaba enojada y hasta indignada con la vida por jugarle tan malas pasadas.**

Justamente ahora, que había admitido (aunque sea solo para ella) que sentía cosas por su primer amor, su amor de la infancia, el que nunca creyó que algún día podría concretarse, y que se sentía bien al lado del rubio…PUM! Sus sueños y creencias eran nuevamente opacados por las situaciones que le obligaba la vida a atravesar.

-Además me ayudó a aclarar mis dudas verte el otro día, y escuchar todo lo que me dijiste…Aunque por otro lado, sé que no has cambiado nada, que sigues igual que siempre haciendo cualquier cosa de tu vida, y eso me parte el alma. Sí, me parte el alma porque tu alma es mi alma, y sé que estás sufriendo tanto o más que cuando estábamos juntos…Pero yo te prometí que iba a estar _siempre _a tu lado, que nunca te iba a dejar, que _siempre te iba a amar_, y por más que sepa que nunca pudiste dejar las drogas, yo quiero volver a estar contigo, intentar ser felices y ayudarte nuevamente a dejarlas. Elijo darte otra oportunidad, _darnos_ otra oportunidad para cumplir nuestro sueño de toda la vida: estar juntos y tener una familia.

Shock y Balde de agua fría.

Si antes estaba estupefacta no pueden imaginarla ahora, estaba totalmente petrificada. JAMÁS pensó que realmente Ryo volvería y le diría todo esto, esas eran solo cosas que ocurrían en sus sueños… ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan cruel con ella? ¿Por qué tenían que volverle los fantasmas de su pasado? ¿Acaso no era suficiente que la hubieran perseguido hasta Japón Ruki, Takuya y Kouji? ¿Por qué Ryo tenía que decirle todo eso JUSTO ahora? ¿Por qué no había vuelto a quererla antes, cuando ella no tenía **un** **nuevo amor**?

La cabeza de Mimi era una maraña. Aunque todo esto malo tenía algo bueno, sí, sorpresivamente todo lo que Ryo le había confesado la había ayudado a aclarar dos de sus grandes conflictos. Pudo entender que a) No estaba tan enamorada de Ryo como había creído estarlo el otro día, b) No había podido parar de pensar en **Yamato **desde que había entrado en la casa del moreno. Creía que esto era un avance, pero no el suficiente como para responder a una confesión de amor, y mucho menos aún, a una de Ryo sabiendo lo que él había significado en su vida.

-¿No vas a responderme nada cierto?-vio como ella se giraba a verlo aún descolocada- De todas formas, pese a todo lo que me habías dicho el otro día, sabía que ibas a necesitar tiempo para responderme y estoy seguro que sabes que no tengo problema en esperar lo que sea necesario-sonrió algo dolido

-Es que… Yo…-siendo interrumpida

-Ya lo dije Mimi, no necesito una respuesta inmediata, solo quería desahogarme yo, moría por dentro sentía que tenía que decírtelo, no voy a negarte que no estoy impaciente por una respuesta tuya pero…sé que necesitas tiempo, y que esto es muy repentino y que no lo esperabas

-(Mirándolo con ternura) Gracias por entenderme Ryo-acarició su mejilla tiernamente- Estoy viviendo una situación algo complicada, y no es específicamente por las drogas me interesa aclarártelo, pero necesito pensar mucho, todavía no caigo en la cuenta de todo lo que me has dicho, no quiero decir ni que sí ni que no, y espero no ilusionarte de esta manera, realmente no se lo que estoy sintiendo en esos momentos, perdóname-sintió como él borraba con sus dedos rastros de lágrimas que reposaban en las mejillas de ella- Me siento terrible ¿sabes? Estuve mucho tiempo tratando de borrarte de mi vida, y nunca lo había conseguido hasta hace un par de meses-alzó sus ojos y vio la expresión de confusión mezclada con dolor del moreno- No quiero ser injusta contigo Ryo, tú has venido hasta aquí para hablar conmigo de tus sentimientos y yo no quiero mentirte, ni ocultarte nada...Quiero hablarte de lo que te dije la otra noche, cuando me encontraste _pasada_ en aquel boliche…En principio quiero pedirte perdón, ya sabes como me encontraba, todo lo que dije no es tan así, realmente no quiero dañarte pero…-resopló-en fin, es hora de enfrentarme a mi misma…

Flash Back

-Creo que está claro que nunca te vas a ir de mi corazón pese a todo lo que pasó, necesitaba verte y tenerte cerca aunque sea así. Sabía que podía encontrarte de muchas maneras, y eso me asustaba, pero bueno tomé coraje, aún así estoy desilusionado Mimi

- Ryo yo, nunca pude olvidarte-dijo con la voz temblorosa-Siempre has sido mi gran amor, y lo sigues siendo mi amor-estirando su mano para rozar con su palma la mejilla de él

-Creo que solo vine hasta aquí para hacerme más daño, pensé que quizás me haría bien verte, pero me equivoqué una vez más-expresó triste-(con un hilo de voz) Solo estoy removiendo el pasado y algo que nunca va a poder ser-sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse

-¡No!-casi en un grito- Yo te amo.-con seguridad

Sin pensarlo dos veces la castaña se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas

-Perdóname-le dijo contra el pecho de él al darse cuenta que no había contestado su afirmación

-Ya lo hice hace mucho-la atrapó entre sus brazos-Pero quizás no fue buena idea haber venido hasta aquí

-¡No es cierto!-levantó su rostro para estar a centímetros de el de él- No aguantaba las ganas de verte, no te dejé de pensar ni un día desde que nos separamos, no pude dormir plácidamente ni una noche desde aquel día Ryo, te lo juro-sus palabras eran sinceras

-Siempre vas a ser la única mujer en mi vida, nunca pude tener una relación con una mujer después de haber estado contigo-suspiró- Nada con nadie funcionaba, no había un minuto que no te pensaba Mimi-la estrujó más hacia sí-Con cualquiera que estaba te me aparecías tu, te pensaba a ti, y pensaba que lo estaba haciendo contigo-cerró los ojos para no quebrarse-Fuiste mi marca…

-Hazme el amor-le susurró al oído cuando por fin se separaron

Ryo se sintió invadido por un calor único. Un calor que solo le brotaba cuando estaba con ella, pero aun así se contuvo. Era el mismo que había sentido tiempo atrás cuando todavía eran novios, el mismo. Necesitaba hacerle entender que la aceptaba como era, y que estaba dispuesto a volver a ayudarla para poder salirse de una vez por todas de las drogas. Pero todo eso no se podía, ya no se podía…

-(la besó) No puedo hacer eso bonita-acariciando su pelo

-(sorprendida) ¿PPpor qué no mi amor?-las lágrimas comenzaban a salir nuevamente

-El tiempo ha pasado cielo, ya no somos los mismos-abriéndole la cama-Créeme que me muero de ganas, es lo que más quiero en este momento, volver a sentirte, como lo hacía antes-ayudándola a recostarse en la cama- Pero siento que no puedo, amé que me hayas besado y sentí todo lo que necesitaba sentir, me cuesta demasiado negarme a ti y a lo hermoso que es lo que me has pedido pero simplemente no puedo-le dijo cerca de su rostro- Descansa-besó su mejilla tiernamente y apagó la luz

-Yo también te amo bonita-le susurró al oído sabiendo que ella ya estaba dormida

Fin Flash Back

-Yo dije que te amaba, ¿recuerdas?-Mimí observó los ojos tristes de su acompañante y tomó aire dispuesta a seguir- No se si eso realmente es lo que siento Ryo, te repito que no quiero lastimarte y que yo te amé muchísimo, incluso hasta hace muy poco seguía haciéndolo…Pero estoy algo confundida

-(acariciando la mejilla de la castaña, sintiendo como ella lloraba, al igual que lo estaba haciendo el) Te dije que iba a darte tiempo bonita, pero no me digas que no, no podría soportar la vida sin tu amor, este tiempo fue espantoso sin tu calor, sin tu sonrisa, sé que los dos nos amamos, solo necesitamos tiempo para reconstruir lo nuestro- pronunció asustado, tenía mucho miedo de perderla, y no sabía por qué

-Sí, yo pensaba que mi destino estaba escrito al lado del tuyo pero ya te dije que quería ser franca contigo, por más que me duela en el alma toda esta situación…_por que yo te quiero_…Y estoy agradecida contigo, por absolutamente todo lo que has hecho y haces por mi, y esto viene a que agradezco que no te hayas guiado por un impulso aquella noche…cuando te pedí que me hicieras el amor…

-(clavando sus ojos en ella, sin poder contener las lágrimas que rebalsaban de sus ojos) No te entiendo Mimi…te juro que trato, pero no te entiendo _mi amor…_

-Yo (dudando) no sabía lo que decía, estaba ebria, ¡estaba drogada! Yo no quiero jugar más a las dos, ni a las tres, ni mucho menos a las cuatro puntas.

Balde de agua fría para Ryo. Por supuesto que había entendido lo que ella le había dicho, pero lo triste era que no lo esperaba escuchar en ese preciso momento. Él más que nadie sabía que Mimi iba a seguir estando con hombres luego de que él la hubiera dejado, además que ni siquiera estando con él y amándolo había podido serle totalmente fiel pero…¿Por qué tenía que decírselo así? ¿Es que acaso ella estaba con alguien _fijo_ ahora y no quería engañarlo como había hecho con él? Nuevamente sentía que se moría.

-Ryo, yo…estoy con alguien en este momento...No se bien lo que siento por él, no se si estoy enamorada, no se si lo amo, no se _nada_, y esto viene a que, tampoco se lo que siento por ti-acercando sus labios al rostro de él

-No lo hagas bonita, no si vas a decirme esto, por favor- rogó al ver las intenciones de ella de besarlo- Un beso no va a calmar este dolor, solo va a lograr incrementarlo, no quiero pensar en que nunca más voy a poder tenerte, me duele pensar que nunca fuiste mía y que quizás nunca lo seas…Espera (continuó hablando al ver que ella iba a cortarlo) Yo voy a luchar por ti Mimi, yo voy a volver a lograr que te enamores de mi, por que yo sí estoy seguro _que nuestro destino se escribió para estar juntos_.

-Necesito tiempo Ryo

-Te lo daré-tomando las llaves de su departamento y de su automóvil-Dime hasta dónde te alcanzo…

.

La noche había transcurrido tranquila pese a que había llegado tarde, ¡ y cómo no hacerlo! Si la supuesta charla que sería breve había demorado más de la cuenta mas eso no importaba ahora ya que había tenido tiempo suficiente para dormir.

Abrió con pereza sus ojos y visualizó a su alrededor, _nadie_. Espera un segundo…¿nadie? Su primer noche viviendo con su supuesto "novio" y se despertaba y él ya no se encontraba allí, ¿se suponía que eso era lo normal?

-Buenos días-susurró al verlo pasar por el pasillo fuera del dormitorio

-Buenos días-musitó sin siquiera mirarla para seguir su camino

Lo de antes le había parecido extraño… pero sentir a Yamato tan distante la dejaba fuera de sí. No recordaba haberse sentido ignorada por él prácticamente desde que había llegado a Japón… ¿habría tenido una mala noche? Pf ¡cómo tenerla después de haberse acostado con ella! Era ridículo, ningún hombre despertaba de mal humor después de eso. Además ella recordaba como dormía plácidamente cuando ella había dejado la casa el día anterior.

-Hoy será un día largo…pffffff-bufó mientras salía de la cama y se dirigía al baño

.

Su cabeza era un completo desastre. Estaba bastante nervioso, así era, Yamato Ishida estaba irritado, más de lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado. Esquivaba los autos a gran velocidad, casi inconsciente del lugar que estaba ocupando en ese momento. Todavía no podía creer que realmente estaba apunto de hacerlo, ¿desde cuándo se había transformado en una persona impulsiva? Él era un hombre racional, ¿realmente tenía la necesidad de hacer aquella locura? Definitivamente desde que estaba con Mimi nada en sí resultaba lógico o racional, simplemente todo estaba dirigido a una explosión de sentimientos y emociones dispersas.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, su cabeza había estado funcionando torturándolo de sobre manera, todo lo vivido el día anterior le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser.

De más está decir que Yamato se había dado cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de la castaña ya hace bastante, pero nunca creyó que le tocaría vivir algo como esto. Presenciar a la chica salir de su casa, justo después de haber tenido un momento único juntos, algo fascinante, _especial_, era algo que le dolía y mucho. Y no solo el hecho de que lo haya dejado solo en la cama le molestaba, ¡sino que la situación era aún peor! ¡Se había ido con otro hombre! Y no precisamente a tener una charla de amigos, ¡él la había llevado a su departamento! ¡Qué mujer descarada!

-La odio-musitó con ira mientras volanteaba

A pesar de todo algo en su cabeza le decía que debía esperar para entender cómo había sido la situación, quizás era solo alguien que quería darle trabajo, o algún primo recién llegado de otro país… Se negaba a pensar que ella estuviera con otro después de que se habían ido a vivir juntos…Sacudió su cabeza, todos sus pensamientos eran absurdos, ridículo era creer que no haya pasado nada entre ellos, tanto en el pasado como en el presente, la situación parecía clara.

Por suerte tenía buena memoria, la suficiente como para recordar en dónde vivía aquel sujeto. Y también tenía valor…el suficiente como para enfrentar a ese _sujeto _y pelear por lo que creía que amaba_…_

Al fin había llegado, estacionó su auto y esperó unos segundos antes de bajar. Sí, tenía que controlarse, su furia comenzaba a brotarle desde lo más profundo de su ser. Retiró las llaves y trabó el auto, bajó con cautela prestando atención de cada paso que daba. Se acercó, tocó timbre y esperó…

-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

-¿Tú eres Ryo?-musitó Yamato con voz ruda

-Lo soy. ¿A qué se debe su visita?-continuó cordial

-Solo necesito saber un par de cosas… ¿Me invitas a entrar?-apoyando una de sus manos en el marco de la puerta

-No se ni quién es usted, ¿cómo haría semejante cosa?-preguntó el moreno incrédulo

-Porque seguramente te interesará saber algunas cosas también, soy Yamato Ishida… (Pausó) el novio de Mimi Tachikawa…

Yamato pudo observar como Ryo retenía el aire. El chico se puso tan nervioso como lo había estado él minutos antes. A continuación observó como se corría a un lado de la puerta y musitaba en voz baja un "pasa" mientras su figura permanecía estática mirando la vereda…

Yamato trató de contener toda su ira y relajar su cuerpo, necesitaba aclarar su cabeza…

-Seré directo, necesito saber por qué citaste ayer a la madrugada a Mimi, y qué diablos eres tú de ella…-disparó seguro y notó como la piel del moreno se tensaba

.

N/A

Aquí llegamos al final del capítulo nueve mis queridas lectoras!

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Creo que arreglé y aclaré bastante la situación de nuestra pareja favorita verdad? Aunque se lo que deben estar pensando también… "justo ahora que parecen estar bien, ya hay otro problema" Pensarán: ¿por qué no pueden ser felices juntos y ya? Las respuestas son las siguientes jejje, esta historia es "drama" total, siempre hay problemas y confusiones, además de que Mimi aún es adicta y Yamato no lo sabe, qué problema va a ser arreglar esto no? Ejej, pero por suerte para ustedes es algo que tengo que hacer yo, pero todavía falta un poquito para que Yamato se entere…

Ahora, qué intriga verdad? De qué hablarán los dos amores de Mimi! Llegarán a un acuerdo? Yamato le dirá algo a Mimi respecto a que fue a verlo a Ryo? Ryo y Yamato se llevarán a las patadas? Competirán por el amor de Mimi? Quieeeeeen sabe! Jejje

Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, creo que este capítulo es variado, tiene mucho Mimato e incluso está el LEMON! (que por cierto espero que no haya sido demasiado ejjeje, traté de hacerlo atrevido para que coincida con la personalidad que tiene Mim en este fic, espero les guste y no sea demasiado) Tiene amor y peleas, Tenemos a un Taichi en serios problemas y posible candidato a la lista negra de la castaña! JAJAJ espero que les haya entretenido y gustado que ellos se hayan ido a vivir juntos jeje, esto va a traer futuros problemas jeje

Bueno chicas, me despido deseándoles a todos un MUY FELIZ FIN DE AÑO Y AÑO NUEVO! Y que su 2012 comience con todas las pilas y sea muy próspero y productivo para todos!

Los quiero a todos, y muchas gracias por leerme! Espero que puedan dejarme algún rr! Y comenten que les pareció, si quieren que introduzca algo, alguna sugerencia, opinión. Todo es bienvenido!

No los entretengo más, muchos besos y felicidades

CaintlinJeanne (L)


	10. Los Rivales

Hola queridísimas lectoras! Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos por esperar y seguir leyendo pese a mis tardanzas! Muchísimas gracias a las personas que han dejado un rr! Es una alegría enorme leerlos, y de verdad es una gran motivación para continuar! Espero que más lectores se animen a dejarme uno, aunque sea cortito! Debo agradecer también a los lectores que han puesto en Alert la historia y también en Favorite! Es un honor que puedan catalogarla así. Me hicieron muy feliz!

Bueno ahora sí podemos comenzar con el fic, espero que les guste!

.

ESPECIALISTA

(Los rivales…)

Al fin había llegado, estacionó su auto y esperó unos segundos antes de bajar. Sí, tenía que controlarse, su furia comenzaba a brotarle desde lo más profundo de su ser. Retiró las llaves y trabó el auto, bajó con cautela prestando atención de cada paso que daba. Se acercó, tocó timbre y esperó…

-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

-¿Tú eres Ryo?-musitó Yamato con voz ruda

-Lo soy. ¿A qué se debe su visita?-continuó cordial

-Solo necesito saber un par de cosas… ¿Me invitas a entrar?-apoyando una de sus manos en el marco de la puerta

-No se ni quién es usted, ¿cómo haría semejante cosa?-preguntó el moreno incrédulo

-Porque seguramente te interesará saber algunas cosas también, soy YamatoIshida… (Pausó) el novio de MimiTachikawa…

Yamato pudo observar como Ryo retenía el aire. El chico se puso tan nervioso como lo había estado él minutos antes. A continuación observó como se corría a un lado de la puerta y musitaba en voz baja un "pasa" mientras su figura permanecía estática mirando la vereda…

Yamato trató de contener toda su ira y relajar su cuerpo, necesitaba aclarar su cabeza…

-Seré directo, necesito saber por qué citaste ayer a la madrugada a Mimi, y qué diablos eres tú de ella…-disparó seguro y notó como la piel del moreno se tensaba

-Hey! Dame unos segundos, todavía no asimilo tu presencia aquí…No todos los días vienen hombres a encararme de esa manera-moviendo sus manos de manera desordenada- Hablaremos, pero tranquilízate hermano-finalizó con una media sonrisa mientras le indicaba que se sentara.

Yamato lo hizo, se sentó en donde aquel chico le había dado a entender. Todo era tan extraño…No podía creer que aquel chico pudiera tener algo que ver con Mimi, su manera de hablar, su expresión corporal que incluía esos movimientos torpes con sus manos que desde que había empezado a hacerlos su mirada azulada se había clavado en el trayecto que estas recorrían. Algo no encajaba, definitivamente no parecía el perfil de Mimi. Tampoco es que hubiera conocido muchos chicos con los que ella había estado pero este Ryo no tenía nada que ver con su "amiguito" Kouji. Mimi era el sumun de lo extraño.

-Mira, no quiero que pienses que vengo a amenazarte ni nada por el estilo, tampoco creas que ando recorriendo casa por casa a los hombres que me parecen que tengan algo que ver con ella pero… (Hizo una larga pausa mientras tomaba aire para seguir) Vengo sintiendo cosas extrañas desde hace un tiempo y quiero saberlas-finalizó seguro- Así que mi primer pregunta es… ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con Mimi?

Ryo parecía que todavía no caía en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con Yamato. Desde que lo había invitado a pasar a su departamento su cabeza no paraba de maquinar. Yamato era el novio de Mimi, o eso es lo que le había dicho ¿verdad? Ayer Mimi le había dicho que estaba con alguien y que no quería jugar a varias puntas. Aparentemente ella se había estado refiriendo al rubio.

Sentía que moría, no quería que fuera así pero se sentía identificado con Yamato, percibía el dolor que estaba cargando, uno muy parecido al que él sintió cuando ella lo engañó.Aun así él jamás hubiera ido a tocarle la puerta a hombres que sospechaba que Mimi tenía algo, él nunca había tenido el valor de enfrentar la situación, de caer en la cuenta de que ella lo engañaba. Sin embargo este joven se había armado de valor para ir a conversar con él. Era admirable.

Ryo meditó unos segundos como respondería aquella pregunta. ¡Ni siquiera debía responderla! ¿Quién se creía ese sujeto que era para ir a donde él se encontraba y obligarlo a responder preguntas o exigirle que aclarara su panorama?

No entendía bien el por qué, pero algo en su interior lo impulsó a intentar resolverle las dudas a aquel sujeto. Sí, tristemente Ryo seguía percibiendo el dolor y la ira tal cual lo había sentido él en otro momento de su vira. El hombre estaba confundido y enredado por Mimi, y eso era peligroso. Mimi era peligrosa si no sabías realmente quién ella era, pero lastimosamente él no era quién para confesar la verdad.

Tomó aire y creyendo que era la mejor solución a esa extraña situación respondió:

-Soy el ex de Mimi. El primer novio que ella tuvo en USA-clavó sus ojos en los del rubio tratando de entender qué es lo que estaba pensando y decidió darle tiempo a que lo asimile así que continuó hablando- Mimi y yo éramos el uno para el otro, siempre estábamos juntos, nos _amábamos_ incluso teníamos miles de planes a futuro juntos, pero hubo cosas que fueron deteriorando la relación. Ella estaba con hombres a mis espaldas y yo estaba tan enamorado que estaba ciego y no creía lo que realmente pasaba, hasta que un día lo vi con mis propios ojos, vi como ella besaba y tocaba a otro hombre tirada en el piso de un garaje, y ese fue el fin. No podía soporta algo como eso, además de que no sabía con cuántos más me había engañado. Fue un golpe terrible para mi…Yo había depositado mi vida en ella, había estado con ella siempre, y ella tuvo situaciones muy pero muy fuertes y fui yo quien la apoyó; le di confianza, compañía y amor pero ella no supo aprovecharlo. Terminamos todo, ella me rogó que la perdonara, me juró que me amaba, pero yo estaba demasiado dolido como para aceptar todo eso así que la dejé. Nunca más volví a verla, luego me enteré que había venido para aquí y tras un par de meses de pensarlo decidí venir sin sabe muy bien que era lo que quería pero sabiendo muy bien que aún la seguía amando y que era ella la dueña de mi corazón-suspiró aparentemente aliviado

Yamato meditaba todo lo que Ryo había estado diciendo. Él no era exactamente la persona más sensible de este mundo pero había algo que le impedía odiar lo.

Sin saberloambos percibían el dolor del otro y era algo tan fuerte que los mantenía calmos en la situación, no sentían que peleaban por una mujer sino que se desahogaban y compartían algo del sufrimiento (obviamente que no se comparaba la historia de uno con la del otro)

- Es extraño esto ¿sabes? Pero me siento muy identificado con lo que me estás contando, incluso todo lo que sentí ayer cuando la seguí y descubrí que venía aquí contigo se asemeja a lo que tu sentiste al ver que te había traicionado-vio la cara de sorpresa del moreno que al parecer no se esperaba ni un poco esa reacción por su parte-Pero pese a esto, necesito saber que es lo que pasó ayer Ryo-atreviéndose a pronunciar su nombre

-No pasó nada de lo que tú piensas. Tuvimos una charla, yo necesitaba decirle muchas cosas y creo que ella también. Dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decir y quedamos en esperar. Ella me contó de tu existencia, siéntete importante Yamato, ella no lo hace a menos de que crea que es una relación que vale la pena-esbozó una sonrisa triste al volver a darse cuenta que podía perderla otra vez- Por eso mismo me dijo que no sabía que hacer conmigo, que me había amado demasiado y que había esperado el momento en el que yo volviera a ella por mucho tiempo…-tomó aire tratando de contener algunas lágrimas- pero que ahora _también quería_ a otra persona y necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

-¿Estás tratando de decir que no sabe a quién elegir?-pronunció tratando de entender

-Eso creo-rascándose la cabeza a modo de duda también

-Quiero preguntarte algo más Ryo…

-Dime

-¿Hay algo más que yo debiera saber de Mimi?

El moreno se quedó paralizado en su lugar. Sentía como su propia sangre le hervía y se le erizaban los bellos del brazo al revivir internamente sucesos del pasado con la castaña. Evidentemente Yamato no sabía el problema de Mimi con las drogas. Ahora sí, todo era mucho peor…

Todavía había cosas que no conseguía entender. El día que él la había encontrado en la disco y la había traído para el departamento ella estaba totalmente en otro mundo, no creía que a la mañana hubiera mejorado tanto como para que Yamato no se hubiera enterado de que estaba totalmente drogada…a menos que realmente no supiera del problema. Tomó aire y suspiró, Mimi seguía mintiendo.

-Hay muchas cosas de Mimi que probablemente no sepas. Mimi es un caso demasiado especial Yamato, no se si estás preparado para relacionarte con una persona así. Es un problema delicado no cualquiera puede soportar cosas como estas.-pronunció casi sin querer decirlo

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo no soy quién para contarte nada de los problemas que tuvo ella en su vida ni de los que sigue teniendo, lo lamento, pero no voy a ser el que hable contigo de esto-tajante

-Lo entiendo…Igualmente quiero decirte algo más. A mi me importa Mimi, estoy enamorado de ella y no quiero que nadie se interponga, me costó poder tener lo que tengo con ella incluso estamos viviendo juntos, no te entrometas en esto Ryo, solo eres parte de su pasado, yo soy su presente-enfatizó esto último

-Jeje sabía que en algún momento de la charla saldría algo como esto, ¿después de todo somos hombres no?-vio como el rubio asentía- Yo tampoco estoy dispuesto a perderla de nuevo y me considero con más derecho que tú-vio como Yamato esbozaba una sonrisa irónica-pero de todas formas te daré una oportunidad para ver si realmente mereces su amor. Que ella escoja al lado de quién quiere estar…pero te advierto, ¡no me haré a un lado!-dijo extendiéndole la mano

-Suena justo-contestó con voz segura- A partir de ahora seremos rivales-estrechándole la mano

.

La tarde había transcurrido tranquila, no había hecho nada fuera de lo normal. Había hecho el cuarto, desayunado, se había dado una larga ducha de inmersión y hasta había tenido tiempo para hablar más de una hora por teléfono con Kary.

Se encontraba mirando unas revistas que había encontrado en una de las mesitas de luz en el cuarto de Yamato. En todas salía el rubio en la portada o la banda, todas eran revistas de artistas jóvenes y con gran popularidad. Sonrió al imaginar que ella no estaba tan lejos de eso, en poco tiempo sería el tan ansiado recital en donde se presentaría como un nuevo talento. Por primera vez después de muchos años sentía que estaban en el lugar correcto.

Escuchó un ruido y se levantó sobre saltada ¡Yamato al fin había vuelto! Su cabeza se invadió de dudas otra vez…¿Era acaso que el rubio acostumbraba a desaparecerse todo el día y volver a media tarde?

-¡Hola _amor_!-se levantó con una sonrisa de lado a lado dispuesta a darle un sutil beso

-Hola.-esquivó a la chica mientras apoyaba su chaqueta a un lado de la cama

-¿Esa es forma de saludar? ¿A caso yo te he tratado de esa manera para recibir este tipo de saludo?

-Siéntate-se aventuró a hacer el primer contacto físico tomándola del brazo y obligándola a tomar asiento en la cama

-¡Oye me lastimas! ¡No es mi culpa que tu humor sea de perros!-levantando un poco el tono con una mueca de disgusto

-(Tomó aire para calmarse) Tú y yo tenemos bastante de qué hablar Mimi, no quiero que sigas creyendo que soy un idiota y que puedes pasarme-comprendió que ella no caían en lo que el trataba de decirle y enfureció- ¡No me mires como si no supieras de qué hablo! ¿A dónde te fuiste anoche Tachikawa?-la miró severo

-No entiendo de qué hablas Yamato, estuve toda la noche a tu lado-evitando su mirada

-¿A sí? Ryo no dijo lo mismo-desafió y vio como los ojos de la castaña se achicaban de la sorpresa- Se acabaron las mentiras Mimi.-tratando de calmarse

-Yo…El es…-tratando de organizar su cabeza- ¡Es solo un amigo que necesitaba ayuda y acudió a mi!-gritó en su cara

-¡Mientes!-tomó su mejilla- ¿A caso no te preguntas en esa cabecita que tienes de dónde yo lo conozco?-vio como ella trataba de responder- ¡Detente! Te facilitaré el trabajo, ayer te seguí y hoy a la mañana fui a hablar con ese tipo.

-¿¡Qué hiciste qué? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a seguirme Ishida?-estaba enojada

-¡Y tu cómo te atreves a dejarme solo después de que hicimos el amor! ¿Qué clase de mujer eres? ¿Ahora como piensas demostrarme que no eres una cualquiera eh? –viendo su cara descolocada-Ryo me contó todo, sé absolutamente todo lo que pasó.

Y ese fue el fin para Mimi. Su rostro comenzó a empalidecer, de pronto se sentía más blanca y más débil que una hoja de papel. Esa pequeñísima palabra quedó resonando en su mente "_todo", "Ryo me contó todo" "T-O-D-O"_. ¿Era posible que Ryo le hubiese contado todo realmente? Nonononó. Ryo jamás le haría una cosa así, menos después de todo lo que habían hablado el día anterior. Ryo la amaba y jamás haría algo para lastimarla. ¿Era capaz de confesar todo por el simple hecho de tenerla para él, de arruinarle la relación con Yamato? No. Ryo era diferente a todos, por eso ella lo…_amaba_. ¡No! Ella lo había amado, ahora solo lo…_quería._ No, definitivamente esa tampoco era la palabra correcta. Ella lo quería, sí y _mucho_.

"Esto es una trampa Mimi"-se dijo a sí misma. "Te están queriendo sacar todo de mentira a verdad, no caigas, sé fuerte" Y fue ahí cuando vio los insistentes azules en sus castaños, preguntándole qué es lo que ella pensaba con tanto énfasis.

-¡No soy una cualquiera!- apuró a decir, "_¿no lo soy?"_ se preguntó internamente- ¡No ha pasado nada! No ayer-aseguró- ¡Si tanto sabes, no entiendo para qué preguntas Yamato!-sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos-No quiero arruinar todo esto, le conté de ti y le dije que estaba confundida, no me juzgues por eso, ese amor fue muy fuerte.

-Sé todo eso, me contó todo lo que vivieron juntos, sé que el sigue enamorado de ti y sé que peleará por ti, pero yo no soportaré más mentiras Mimi, ya fui engañado lo suficiente, piénsalo, y cuando estés dispuesta a decirme _toda_ la verdad, las cosas serán diferentes. Yo no seré uno más que caiga en tus brazos, **yo puedo vivir perfectamente sin ti**-vio como ella rompía en llanto-Y prepárate, en dos horas tenemos una fiesta de un conocido mío que nos invitó a toda la banda. No quiero llegar tarde-dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se fue, mientras Mimi seguía llorando.

¿Cómo era posible todo eso? Hace momentos atrás se encontraba tranquila, casi _feliz_, pensando que estaba en el lugar indicado, con el hombre indicado y de la manera indicada y ahora esto. Se había mostrado débil frente a él, era un lujo que había prometido no volver a darse y otra vez la cagaba. Otra de las tantas promesas que se había hecho y no había podido cumplir.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, habían pasado quince minutos desde que Yamato la había dejado sola y triste en el cuarto y ella seguía inmóvil pensando. ¿Quién sería el hombre perfecto para ella? ¿Sería Ryo? Su amor de la adolescencia, con el que había vivido las primeras experiencias, con el que sentía que se había terminado de desarrollar como mujer, el que siempre había estado para ella y la había amado con el alma pero que desgraciadamente ella había engañado o…¿Sería Yamato? El primer amor de _toda su vida_, el amor de la niñez, ese amor que creía inalcanzable y que amaba en secreto puesto que él ni sabía que ella existía. El amor que había ido creciendo con los años y que nunca se había apagado pese a que se había ocultado cuando su corazón había encontrado a Ryo. El amor que había vuelto a renacer más vivo y más fuerte que nunca ahora de joven y que en este momento de su vida sentía que le correspondía.

Estaba demasiado confundida como para poder resolver en ese preciso instante su situación así que decidió tomarse otro baño para poder relajarse y no pensar por un rato, al fin y al cabo tenía una fiesta, sabía que Yamato no se comportaría rudo con ella con gente alrededor.

.

Por otro lado, Yamato aún pensaba. ¿Cómo podía ser que su vida haya cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo? Desde la llegada de la castaña él ya no se comportaba igual que siempre.

Primer punto, había encontrado un lado tierno y hasta humano que antes creía no conocer. En segundo lugar había descubierto que tenía un corazón y que ¡podía enamorarse! Oh si Yamato E-n-a-m-o-r-a-r-s-e pronunció internamente. Tercero, jamás había tenido tiempo o se lo había hecho, para pensar tanto tiempo seguido en alguna cosa en particular, y ahora en su cabeza lo único que rondaba era el nombre de la castaña. ¿Desde cuándo el frío Yamato Ishida se había vuelto tan vulnerable sentimentalmente? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que la castaña había tocado o modificado dentro de sí que le era imposible no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella? Lo había encantado, hasta se sentía desprotegido a su lado no por el hecho de la inseguridad, sino porque sentía que podía caer en sus garras sin siquiera darse era _especialista_ en acomodar las situaciones a su favor.

Y ahora todo esto. ¿Tan ingenuo había sido al pensar que la castaña podía pertenecerle tan fácilmente? Sin dudas fue algo que olvidó tener en cuenta. Mimi era diferente a las otras chicas, entonces… ¿Por qué caería eclipsada como todas las demás? Tendría que haber contado justamente que como ella era diferente, a él también se le pondría diferente la situación, y _diferente _quería decir que todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella sería difícil de tratar.

Pero él no quería sufrir, no ahora que creía que había encontrado al amor de su vida. Sabía que Ryo no se la pondría fácil y lo comprendía, de haber estado en el lugar de ese chico tampoco sabía como hubiera actuado. Suponía que era difícil perdonar una infidelidad, casi tan difícil como olvidar y mentirle al corazón. Y ahora que estaba dispuesto a perdonarla, le aparecía un adversario también fuerte (obviamente que era él) entonces sabía que el castaño pelearía a capa y espada como él.

Yamato jamás había tenido que pelear por una chica, las chicas siempre querían estar con él, ningún otro hombre era capaz de enamorarlas después de que hayan estado con él. No era soberbia, era la realidad. Nunca en su vida había sabido lo que era pelear por amor, puesto que ni siquiera nunca lo había sentido por nadie. Ahora sentía que era el momento para comenzar a experimentar lo que eso se sentía, pero tampoco dejaría que la castaña lo dominara y tuviera a su merced como había ocurrido hasta ahora.

Había cosas que todavía necesitaba descubrir de ella y sabía que ella no lo confesaría, debía estar atento, observar y actuar. Ni siquiera podía imaginar cuán grave o importante era lo que ella escondía, pero si sabía que era algo malo…Y eso aumentaba aún más su curiosidad, pero también su alerta. En cierto modo Ryo le había dado a entender que Mimi no era miel sobre hojuelas y que tenía un lado peligroso y no cualquiera podría contra él.

Aún así el lucharía por ella y por conocer ese lado oscuro o misterioso que la asechaba. Al fin y al cabo por más rudo que él intentara ser, siempre sería _un hombre enamorado._ Pero no se la haría fácil a ella tampoco, ya no más juegos, ahora buscaría poner las cartas sobre la mesa y ahí decidiría qué hacer, tampoco estaba decidido a perder y mucho menos a sufrir.

.

La noche se hizo presente y así llegó el momento de partir rumbo a la fiesta.

Mimi bajaba suavemente las escaleras mientras aún conservaba en su retina la imagen de un furioso Yamato gritándole y haciéndole entender que ella no significaba tanto en su vida como ella había pensado anteriormente.

Aun así ella creía que tenía esperanzas, no por algo siempre había sido la _habilidosa_ de su grupo de _amigos_, ella siempre tenía una técnica para lograr que los sucesos se dieran a su favor; si no era por su inteligencia, era por su capacidad para el diálogo, si no era por eso era por su tono de voz y sus muecas de niñita y sino simplemente era por su absurda belleza y sensualidad.

Mimi era un peligro en todos los aspectos, tenía mucha percepción y podía detectar fácilmente algunas debilidades de las personas, a lo que ella utilizaba para tomar ventaja y atacar. Por eso se sentía segura esa noche. Le haría tragar a Yamato todo lo que le había dicho antes: "yo puedo vivir perfectamente sin ti" esas palabras sonaban en su cabeza y le perforaban los oídos "¿realmente estás tan seguro de eso Ishida? Todavía no entiendes con qué bueyes aras" pensó internamente y sonrió.

Se había esforzado especialmente en lucir espléndida. Se había concentrado en cada detalle; desde lucir un maquillaje sencillo y angelical que favoreciera sus rasgos hasta vestirse elegante y sensual, bien refinada para la ocasión.

Había elegido un vestido de seda color champagne con escote en "V" y finos breteles. El vestido le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y le ajustaba cada milésimo de su cuerpo ensanchándose mínimamente en el final. Como toque final había elegido hacerse un medio recogido en el cabello prendiéndolo con un broche con diademas dorados y una cartera color esmeralda que combinaba perfectamente con sus bellos zapatos de tacón del mismo color.

Se sentía irresistible y sabía que verse de esa manera aliviaría un poco las cosas entre ellos la tensión sexual que tenían seguía siendo evidente pese a los conflictos. Además, había leído por ahí que el J´adore de Dior era afrodisíaco, así que también había utilizado ese perfume por si algo salía mal.

Sinceramente amaba lucir sexy, pero no era tan superficial como muchos podrían imaginar.

Quería arreglar las cosas.Sí, le preocupaba la reacción de Yamato y no quería conflictos entre ellos, ella sabía que tenía que salir de toda su situación tarde o temprano y entendía que él le hacía bien y eso sería una gran ayuda.

Por otro lado, era consiente que necesitaba una salida a sus problemas urgentes si quería seguir manteniendo su secreto. Yamato no podía enterarse, la castaña no quería ser dejada…Ella no quería quedarse sola otra vez.

Cuando por fin pisó el último escalón vio la cabellera del rubio de espaldas que voltió a verla cuando escuchó el sonido de sus tacones. Pero su mirada no era lo que ella había estado esperando, tanta preparación y tantos planes en vano ya que él ni siquiera reparó en como ella se veía.

-Estamos tarde-pronunció fastidiado mientras tomaba las llaves del auto- ¿Qué esperas?-haciendo gestos para que ella al fin saliera de la casa y pudiera cerrar la puerta con llave.

El viaje fue demasiado tranquilo. Ninguno de los dos cruzó palabra, ni mirada. Y eso fue lo que desconcertó en cierto punto a la castaña. ¡Yamato Ishida la estaba ignorando completamente! ¡Si mal no recordaba, la última vez que había pasado aquello había sido cuando sólo tenían diez y once años! Definitivamente esto iba para atrás. Era más grave de lo que había supuesto. Esa noche resultaría un completo desastre.

.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la fiesta Yamato saludaba a todos de manera cordial y sonreía a la vez que la presentaba como la vocalista invitada que sería presentada en el recital.

Parecía que todo iba bien, incluso le hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado pero la castaña temía que eso se debiera a que no estaban ni un minuto solos siempre estaban en compañía de alguien que los impulsaba a charlar y a reírse.

-¡Qué onda hermano!-pronunció el joven castaño mientras estrechaba la mano del rubio- ¿Esta preciosura es tu novia?-sonrió seductor hacia la castaña

-¡Hey Matsuda!-correspondiéndole el saludo- ¡Muy buena fiesta!-mirando a Mimi con una sonrisa irónica mientras apretaba su cintura contra sí y volvía a mirar al castaño- Para nada, ella es solo la cantante en presentación-adquirió un tono frío

-¡Oh pero qué suerte tengo hoy! Permíteme invitarle una copa entonces-desvió la mirada hacia ella esperando una aprobación-Disculpa que haya sido tan descortés, soy Takato Matsuda y soy el baterista de una banda que actualmente no es muy conocida aquí en Japón, además soy amigo de este perro asqueroso desde hace muchos años-dijo en tono divertido refiriéndose al rubio que ¿sonreía?

-¡El gusto es mío! Soy Mimi Tachikawa -comentó sonriendo, esta sería su oportunidad de demostrarle a Yamato lo que se perdía- Me encantaría tomar unos tragos contigo, ¿vamos para la barra?-viendo como el castaño asentía mientras se dejaba tomar por el brazo- Nos vemos al rato Ishida-sonrió desafiante

-¡Diviértete Tachikawa!-haciendo como que no le interesaba

.

Tachikawa había cometido el peor error de esa noche: haberse ido con ese muchacho. Parecía que el chico se lo había tomado muy en serio y no paraba de pedir tragos y de sacarle charla.

Mientras bebían y la castaña hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para escuchar a ese patán, buscaba con la mirada al rubio. ¡Todavía no había podido creer su fría e indiferente reacción! Ella era la _novia_ y él lo había negado, ¡vivían juntos! ¿Qué se suponía que tenía en la cabeza al estar de acuerdo a que se vaya con otro tipo en frente de sus narices? ¿Era idiota o qué? ¡STOP!. "La novia" se repetía internamente…bueno, a decir verdad jamás habían tomado ese título pero qué más daba, ¡compartían la cama desde hacía dos días! Okey, era demasiado poco el tiempo que estaban en convivencia como para reclamos, ademásla noche anterior ella la había prácticamente pasado con Ryo así que sinceramente no podía objetar nada al asunto. Se reprendió internamente al pensar estupideces.

De todas formas se sentía extraña. El rubio no había reparado ni una vez en ella, sentía que ni siquiera recordaba que ella lo había acompañado. ¡Todos los hombres la habían mirado con ganas de devorársela desde que había entrado a aquel salón! ¿Cómo era posible que pese a su esfuerzo por lucir perfectamente atractiva él no lo había notado? Definitivamente estaba encrespada.

Si solo hubiera sido eso no se hubiera sentido tan miserable. Yamato no había parado de saludar chicas y de charlar amenamente con ellas pero todavía había algo peor…El rubio no había podido disimular ni un minuto que estaba mirando a una joven. ¡Qué descarado! ¡Ella estaba a su lado! ¿Por qué miraba a aquella joven? Y… ¡MOMENTO! ¿Por qué en este preciso instante él hablaba con ella y reía? De pronto volvió a la realidad…

-¿Se ven muy bien juntos cierto?-masculló Matsuda sonriendo

-¿A quiénes te estás refiriendo?-preguntó algo dudosa mientras seguía bebiendo

-Mira para aquel lado Mimi-corrió delicadamente con su mano el mentón de la castaña en la dirección que quería que mirara

Y ahí estaban Yamato y aquella joven, la pareja a la cual no había podido despegarle la mirada desde que los había visto juntos. Le costaba admitir que los_ celos_ que internamente ella se había formulado sin saber la verdad, tenían motivos de ser.

De tanto pensar los bellos de su brazo se le erizaron y su rostro cambió al ver que ella se lo llevaba de la mano a otro sitio que a causa del tumulto de gente ella no alcanzaba a ver.

La joven era muy bonita, de una larga cabellera rubia igual que _su _Yamato. Tenía una sonrisa impecable y un excelente gusto para vestir, al parecer a todos le caía bien ya que muchos también la miraban y sonreían cuando la veían. Mimi Tachikawa estaba furiosa.

-Sí, parece que se llevan bien-fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar mientras trataba con su vista de volver a localizarlos. Prendió un cigarro.

-¿No estás enterada verdad?-vio la mueca de desconcierto de la castaña- Su nombre es Izumi Orimoto, quizás la conozcas como Zoe-vio a Mimi abrir los ojos desmesuradamente- Ella es…-fue interrumpido por la castaña

-La ex novia de Yamato…-sus ojos se oscurecieron notablemente mientras daba una larga pitada a su cigarro

-Exacto. Zoe es una amiga muy cercana y hace rato que quería volver a ver a ese perro roñoso y por eso mismo decidimos hacer esta fiesta, obviamente que además nos servía para hacer algunos lazos comerciales con productores y etc.

-Ya veo-contestó la joven casi de un modo imperceptible mientras seguía bebiendo

-Ella es muy talentosa, toca la flauta traversa en un grupo musical muy conocido en Canadá y creo que fue eso en lo primero que se fijó el perro. Ambos tenían una pasión muy fuerte que solían combinar y quedarse hasta largas horas de la madrugada tocando, ella la flauta, él la armónica. Siempre fueron increíbles juntos-contaba mientras parecía acordarse de aquellos momentos

Lo primero que la chica atinó a pensar fue "Igual que yo" y recordó cuando se encontró con el rubio en el parque y él tocó la armónica y ella la flauta traversa, ¿¡cómo era posible que Izumi también lo hiciera! Definitivamente era mucho más competencia de la que había pensado momentos atrás. Pensar en que tal vez en esa ocación que habían tocado juntos en el parque al rubio le había hecho acordar a Izumi la hizo entristecer. Odiaba a los músicos incluyéndose.

La castaña pudo percibir el grado de ebriedad que ambos estaban alcanzando. Por un lado Matsuda se había colgado contándole toda la historia de ambos rubios con prácticamente más detalles de los que ella hubiera preferido, y por el otro lado ella seguía alentando al chico a que le contara más y más sobre ellos (cosa que en su sano juicio hubiera evitado, no solo porque no le interesaba, o eso creía, sino porque también sabía que provocaría un grado de estrés tan grande en ella que no tendría muchas formas de calmarlo).

-Y dime Takato… ¿por qué ellos no están más juntos?-se aventuró a preguntar sin importarle las consecuencias mientras prendía otro cigarro.

-Ella comenzó a viajar muy seguido con la banda y las distancias desgastaron la relación, ambos se amaban pero fue algo que no pudieron evitar. Esta es la primera vez que se vuelven a ver desde que cortaron.

¡No lo podía creer! ¿Qué había sido ese invento de historia que le había contado Yamato aquella vez? ¿Que cortaron porque ella era más chica y se quejaba de su frialdad? ¿De dónde había sacado toda esa basura aquel hombre? ¡Qué ingenua había sido ella al pensar que toda esa porquería que le había contado era verdad! Se sentía una ilusa, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente al ver que no lograba ubicarlos con la vista. ¿Por qué le había mentido? ¿Por qué se había enterado de todo esto recién ahora que creía que lo quería más de lo que pensaba?

-No te entretengo más-soltó con una cálida sonrisa-Voy a darme una vueltita por el parque, necesito aire fresco.-saludó con la mano mientras veía como él asentía y comenzaba a levantarse también- Me llevo esto- le guiñó un ojo mientras levantaba una botella de whisky

.

La furia había disminuido pero aún sentía un vacío horrible. Se sentía decepcionada y deprimida, no recordaba alguna vez haberse sentido así cuando se trataba de algún hombre. No podía entender cómo de un instante para el otro toda su _felicidad _ se había desvanecido. Hace unos momentos atrás se sentía tan segura de sí misma que se creía capaz de derribar muros pero ahora solo el vacío de la soledad la atormentaba.

Miró dentro de su cartera y se percató de que ese cigarro que se consumía en sus dedos, era el último de su caja. Se había fumado hasta el aire, nada podía calmar su ansiedad y sus ganas desmedidas de _llorar._ Sí señores, MimiTachikawa tenía ganas de llorar por segunda vez en el día y por la misma persona, por el mismo _hombre_.

Miró tristemente a su alrededor a ver si conseguía a alguien que fumara para que pudiera convidarle algún cigarro pero lo que vio precisamente no fue ningún gentil hombre fumando solitario esperando que una hermosa mujer como ella fuera a charlar con él para luego con una hermosa sonrisa pedirle un cigarro.

Lo que vio la dejó petrificada. Allí estaban, Yamato e Izumi sentados en una banca de aquel patio de en sueño mirándose fijamente, ella sonriendo, él clavándole sus azules en los azules de ella y cuando menos nadie lo esperaba vio como ambos se acercaban y se besaban.

Sintió como su corazón era perforado con un grueso y filoso clavo. Tomó de un sorbo lo que le quedaba de la botella de whisky y entró corriendo al salón.

.

El baño estaba diseñado de una manera particular. Tenía un amplio espacio en donde se encontraba el lavatorio y un espejo de cuerpo entero y un poco más al fondo había una especie de mampara (que contaba con otra puerta) que apartaba el retrete y la ducha de lo que era el "salón" del baño.

Rápidamente se encerró en la segunda puerta y se sentó en la tapa del retrete. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a descender a una velocidad indescriptible. Sentía su rostro y su corazón hervir, sus manos le temblaban al igual que sus piernas y sentía que si no estuviera allí en ese momento caería al piso por lo flácidas que estaban sus piernas.

Sin siquiera procesar la situación que estaba viviendo sacó _algo _de su bolso. Cigarrillos ya no le quedaban, pero por suerte siempre llevaba con ella otro _cigarro_ más grueso y que se hacía con plantitas verdes, _solo para emergencias._

Al primer contacto que tuvo con el cigarro, sintió como la marihuana se expandía por todo su cuerpo y recorría todo su torrente sanguíneo. Sintió su cuerpo más liviano y sintió como su cerebro se alejaba de la realidad. Sus lágrimas habían cesado, ya no pensaba en _nada._ Su corazón parecía tranquilo y su mente se dedicaba a disociar la realidad. Por unos momentos olvidó en dónde estaba y todo lo que había ocurrido. Cuando terminó de fumar escuchó como alguien golpeaba insistentemente la puerta y trastabilló al querer abrirla, _estaba ebria._

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te desapareciste, hace una hora que te estoy buscando!-gritó furioso- ¿Qué has estado haciendo aquí?

Sólo escuchaba su voz pero no podía distinguir qué era lo que el rubio estaba diciéndole.

-Nno sé-pudo articular más para ella que para él

-Nos vamos Mimi, ¡estás ebria!-gritó enfurecido cuando se acercó para tomarla del brazo y pudo olerla aunque no solo olió _eso._

Luego Yamato esquivó gente a toda velocidad prácticamente arrastrando a la joven para lograr salir del lugar sin hacer demasiado espamento.

.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Yamato se apresuró por abrirle la puerta del auto y cargar a la casi dormida castaña.

Subió las escaleras con ella en brazos mientras maldecía al aire ya que nadie lo estaba escuchando.

Ya en la habitación intentó sentar a la chica en la cama que pese a su estado hacía fuerza por permanecer sentada y que el mundo no le tambaleara.

Yamato sabía que no podría hablar mucho con ella en ese estado además de que él tampoco se sentía cómodo para hablar puesto a que sentía su furia en el interior de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella muchacha lograra sacarlo de tal manera que sentía que su cabeza le explotara? Además ¿qué estaba pasando? Era la segunda vez en el día que se sentía así de impotente.

-Bebe esto-le extendió un vaso de agua-Debes beber mucha y te sentirás mejor-vio como ella miraba fijo el vaso sin intenciones de tomarlo-Hazme caso por favor-pidió en un tono más suave tratando de lidiar con la situación, vio como ella lo hacía- ¿Por qué has bebido de esta manera _princesa_?- ya un poco más calmado

-Me dejaste sola-pronunció bajito y luego bebió

-Tú fuiste la que me dejó solo y se fue a beber con Matsuda-sonó a casi un reproche pero ella no pudo percibirlo

-Tú venías ignorándome desde que salimos de casa-se defendió mientras pasaba una mano sobre su propia frente-Necesito llegar al baño-intentó pararse y cuando creía que caía fue sujetada por él

-No debes hacer movimientos bruscos, voy a acompañarte

-Sólo siéntame frente al retrete-apuntó con el dedo-Necesito sacarlo, me está quemando por dentro, era whisky-finalizó

Yamato solo obedeció y se quedó con ella dentro mientras ella sacaba todo lo que podía de adentro suyo.

Mimi recordó a Kouji y como él la cuidaba cada vez que tomaba de más. Era siempre él el que la llevaba al baño, la ayudaba a vomitar, la desvestía y le daba un baño. No pudo evitar sonreír, las cosas habían cambiado tanto.

Luego de eso Mimi le pidió a Yamato que la ayudara a tomar un baño. La cabeza le explotaba y fragmentos de su noche divagaban en su mente sin terminar de recordar por qué había terminado así. Cuando terminaron fue él quién le cepilló el cabello con cuidado y la ayudó a vestirse para irse a dormir.

-¿Por qué besaste a Izumi?-sentenció ya acostada mientras clavaba sus castaños en los azules del rubio

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Lo vi! ¡Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos! Allí en el parque-levantándose un poco para beber más agua

-No es lo que tu crees-pronunció serio- Fue un mal entendido-vio como ella hacía una mueca de disgusto

-¿Un mal entendido? ¿Cómo te da la cara para decir que lo que vi fue un mal entendido? ¿Por qué no me _dejas_ ahora en vez de mentirme en la cara?-gritó con las fuerzas que pudo

-Cálmate-la empujó con suavidad para que volviera a acostarse- Eres la menos indicada para hablar de mentiras, ¿por qué no aclaras tú primero tu situación y luego nos enfocamos en la mía eh?

-Yo no tengo nada que aclarar, lo que pasó con Ryo lo hablamos esta mañana, aparte dijiste que él te había contado _todo._

-Sé que hay más cosas que yo debo saber y que tú te esfuerzas por ocultarlo. ¿Qué es eso de beberte hasta el agua de los floreros en una fiesta que teóricamente nos puede beneficiar en el trabajo eh? ¿Te parece lo correcto? ¡¿Qué crees que hubieran pensado de ti si te hubieran visto así?

-Me dejaste Yamato, te fuiste con ella, la besaste…-sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos de nuevo

-¿Y qué tengo que decir yo? Ayer pasaste casi toda la noche con tu ex novio y encima dices estar confundida, ¿se supone que tienes derecho a reclamar algo?

-Bueno yo…no es exactamente así-quedó inmóvil sin respuesta alguna mientras comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente

-Te dije que lo mío había sido un malentendido Mimi-acariciándole el cabello con ternura

_Flash Back_

_Yamato había quedado un poco desconectado de la realidad. ¿Qué se suponía que había sido toda esa escenita? ¿Desde cuándo ella buscaba que él sintiera celos? Sí, efectivamente él había estado evitando el contacto pero jamás hubiese esperado que a una fiesta que asistían juntos ella se marchara con otro hombre. _

_También era cierto que cuando Matsuda le había preguntado si era su novia él había negado rotundamente sin siquiera vacilar. Quizás comprendía algo de lo que ella había sentido, quizás él también hubiera interpretado todo mal si hubiera sido al revés. _

_En realidad no había mucho que interpretar, ellos estaban juntos, vivían juntos pero no llevaban el título aún, sin embargo para él daba igual, las condiciones eran las mismas con o sin título. _

_Sentía que quizás había sido poco ortodoxo. Momentos antes, en la casa habían tenido una situación tensa quizás al grado de considerarse una pelea y ella había terminado llorando. _

_El hecho de que aparentemente él la haya ignorado no significaba que no le dolía en el alma el llanto de la Tachikawa sin embargo creía que algún día ella debería crecer. No tenía doce años como para tomarse tan en serio el papel de estrella y creer que podía jugar con los hombres como a ella se le antojara. No era divertido para él su inseguridad e incapacidad de poder decidir con quién quería estar. Él no estaba para perder el tiempo con niñitas, él buscaba a una mujer y no le permitiría que lo lastime._

_Lentamente se fue acercando a la gente y comenzó a hablar amenamente con conocidos y chicas que se encontraban en la fiesta que le dirigían alguna que otra mirada provocadora. Le resultó algo divertido al principio pues vio como la castaña no despegaba sus ojos de él mientras intentaba mantener alguna clase de conversación con Matsuda. Internamente era consciente de que le estaba siguiendo el jueguito._

_Ella se había ido con otro, él no era rencoroso pero si recordaba, charlar con alguna que otra chica bonita no haría la diferencia. No le haría la diferencia si no las conocía…_

_-Yamato-el aludido quedó paralizado al escuchar esa melodiosa voz_

_-¿Qué?-preguntó extrañado-Izumi…Tú, ¿qué haces aquí?-se dio la vuelta y clavó sus azules en los de ella_

_-Volví de Canadá hace tres semanas-esbozó una linda sonrisa-No sabía si estarías en la ciudad-mintió-Me alegra mucho verte-finalizó dándole un pequeño abrazo_

_-(lo correspondió) Me alegra verte también-pronunció con algo de miedo-Cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida todo este tiempo -preguntó por cortesía_

_-Ven, vamos a otro sitio más tranquilo para conversar, aquí hay mucho ruido-lo vio asentir y tomó su mano para apartarlo de la multitud._

_No sabía hace cuánto tiempo había estado sentado allí afuera con ella, pero si algo sí sabía es que no había podido prestar atención ni a una sola palabra de lo que ella decía._

_No es que Izumi no le haya movido el piso ni nada por el estilo. De hecho había sido una gran sorpresa para él encontrársela, era algo que no se esperaba y al primer contacto de miradas que tuvieron él sintió como vibraba algo en su interior. Había una parte de su corazón que todavía la recordaba._

_En principio eso lo alarmó un poco, no era el momento adecuado para pensar en el pasado. Izumi había sido muy importante para él y también la había amado mucho pero las distancias habían complicado todo. Ya no estaba seguro de sentir algo fuerte._

_El rubio no estaba seguro de lo que realmente sentía por ella, ¡había pasado tanto tiempo! ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan injusto? Rápidamente se sintió identificado "Mimi" pensó al instante… ¡a ella le estaba pasando lo mismo! Estuvo muy enamorada de un hombre y lo esperó y esperó pero nunca volvió, cuando abrió su corazón para conocer a alguien más, su viejo amor vuelve y le da vuelta el mundo. ¿De verdad a él le estaba pasando eso?_

"_No". Pensó rotundamente y hasta maldijo por haber pensado en algo tan ridículo. Si por mucho tiempo él creyó que el amor se había ido de él y no dedicó ni lágrimas ni minutos de pensamientos para ella, ¿por qué ahora sí lo haría? Evidentemente no había estado tan enamorado de aquella rubia como él pensaba en aquel entonces._

_Debía reconocerlo Izumi se había transformado en una mujer increíble, ella siempre había sido muy bonita pero a sus ojos nunca había dejado de ser una niña. Yamato siempre quiso a su lado una mujer con todas las letras y no una niña que se creía mujer como ella había sido en aquel entonces. La recordaba caprichosa y aniñada, siempre le había transmitido ternura pero esa clase de ternura que se les tiene a los hermanos, le era imposible verla como mujer en su totalidad, sus reacciones eran de una niña pequeña y hasta su forma de pensar corroboraba todo eso. Odiaba todo eso de ella._

_Pero la Izumi que veía ahora parecía diferente. Se notaba que había crecido mucho no solo físicamente sino mentalmente. La veía madura, segura de sí misma y mucho más abierta en ciertas cosas. Debía admitir que había algo dentro de él que lo atraía a ella._

_Yamato Ishida nunca hubiera imaginado que su corazón comenzaría a interponerse con su cabeza de esta manera. Parecía que hablara por sí solo con su mente y ambos tuvieran un debate profundo. Sentía que estaba experimentando demasiados sensaciones juntas mucho más de lo que alguna vez a él le hubiera gustado saber. _

_Jamás en todo ese lapso de tiempo había olvidado a la mujer que le había puesto el mundo al revés en estos últimos meses, todavía seguía pensando en Mimi, en su discusión y en la escenita final en la fiesta. _

_Esa mujer era otro caso perdido totalmente diferente al de la rubia. ¿Cómo podía una mujer sacarlo tanto de quicio? Sí había algo en común entre ambas mujeres era la forma en que lograban sacar a flote lo peor de su temperamento. Aunque ambas lo hacían de modos diferentes. _

_Ambas eran caprichosa pero Mimi tenía un plus, también era testaruda y autosuficiente, jamás admitiría que otro podía tener la razón además de que era bipolar y cerrada. ¿Cómo demonios era posible que se hubiera enamorado tan intensamente de una mujer así? ¡Ella era imposible de tratar! Un día estaba bien con él, al otro él era lo peor de su vida. Sin querer recordó de nuevo a quién tenía en frente y recordó lo dulce que era siempre a pesar de su complejo de peter pan. "Vaya suerte para las mujeres, una eterna niña y una fiera indomable, soy un miserable" pensóy no pudo evitar sentirse un completo estúpido._

_Sin embargo su debate continuaba, Izumi-Mimi, Mimi-Izumi. ¿Desde cuándo había invertido los papeles con Mimi y no se había dado cuenta? Esto solo complicaría las cosas, el había aclarado sus sentimientos hacía bastante y había logrado comprender lo que sentía por la castaña. Izumi siempre sería un bonito recuerdo del pasado._

_-Yama-susurró- He notado que has estado un poco distraído, solo me has contestado con monosílabos casi toda la conversación-sonrió- ¿Qué sucede? _

_-No es nada…Es solo que ya es un poco tarde y estoy cansado-mintió-No quiero que te ofendas, pero tengo que encontrarme con alguien ahora-besó su frente a modo de saludo_

_ -No te vayas aún, quiero decirte algo más-acercó su rostro al del rubio con intensión de hablarle al oído-Sabía que estabas aquí, le pedí a Takato que te invitara, quería verte amor-clavó sus ojos en los de él y lo besó_

_En un principio correspondió el beso, pero al abrir un poco sus ojos y notar que no era la persona la cual él se había imaginado internamente se separó bruscamente dejando a una desconcertada rubia._

_-No puedo corresponderte esto Izumi, lo lamento-rozó apenas sus dedos en la mejilla de la joven_

_-Creí que tus sentimientos no habían cambiado, los míos siguen intactos-corrió de su mejilla la mano del rubio para tomarla_

_-(él la soltó) Lamentablemente el amor se va transformando si no es verdadero, no quiero lastimarte, pero ya no siento lo mismo-la miró apenado-Debo encontrarme con alguien, sé que no es la mejor manera de terminar todo pero…hay cosas que se cerraron hace mucho Izumi, lo lamento-dicho esto se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar relajado hacia el salón._

.

-Eso fue todo lo que pasó Mimi, fue ella quién me besó-vio como ella levantaba una ceja

-Lamento haber sido una idiota Matt-hizo una mueca apenada

-Te ves muy dulce cuando pides perdón-acarició su brazo y de pronto su mirada se endureció, ella se tensó al notarlo-¿Tu estado de ebriedad se resume a todo esto que estuvimos hablando de Izumi?-rompiendo los rastros de cariño que había profesado anteriormente

-¡No!-negó con la cabeza-Solo fue un desliz-concretó

-¿Hasta cuánto más piensas mentirme? ¿Realmente crees que soy un imbécil?-se veía realmente furioso- ¡Ni creas que no me di cuenta que también estuviste fumando marihuana!-vio como ella palidecía- ¡Demonios, cuántos años piensas que tengo Mimi! Sentí tu olor desde que saliste de aquel baño, ¿acaso consumes drogas periódicamente?-preguntó con una mueca de preocupación

-¡No!-pronunció segura mientras se levantaba un poco de la cama-¿Cómo se te ocurre tal cosa Yamato?-sus fracciones se volvieron más duras- Estaba algo confundida y me encerré allí, me la regaló un tipo de la fiesta-mintió- y solamente lo hice…sin pensar-bajó el tono de voz

-Mimi-tomó aire- No me ha estado agradando tu actitud últimamente. Yo te quiero, pero lo único que haces es mentirme y ocultarme ¿crees que una relación funciona de esa manera?-

-¡¿Todo este alboroto es solo por el hecho de que fumé aquello? ¡Es solo marihuana, no es que estamos hablando de algún tipo de alucinógeno! No seas exagerado Yamato-mientras se reclinaba apoyando su palma en su frente

-¡No es solo el hecho de que hayas fumado eso! No voy a negarte que me parece una actitud estúpida y poco racional, por dios en qué piensas ¡es una droga! pero lo que realmente me duele es que… ¡eres una mitómana!-gritó enfadado- ¿Sabes qué?-ella interrogó con la mirada algo dolida- Siento que jamás podré confiar en ti-sentenció

Sin previo aviso los ojos de la castaña comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas. Ya no le importaba llorar delante de él, ya no le importaba hacerse la fuerte, ni mentirse a ella misma creyéndose la más autosuficiente del universo, se sentía débil y vulnerable, había sido descubierta.

Todo lo que ella había tratado de esconder había salido a flote y ahora Yamato estaba enojado y dolido. Desde un principio ella había querido preservarlo de todo aquello pero sabía que tarde o temprano se descubriría su secreto, ella siempre había preferido que sea tarde, pero lamentablemente le había llegado la hora antes de lo que esperaba.

Seguía luchando contra ella misma. Por un lado estaba la Mimi que realmente quería salir de todo aquello, que anhelaba una vida normal, qué tenía sueños, que quería enamorarse y ser amada. Y por el otro se encontraba la Mimi a la cual nada ni nadie le importaba, aquella que vivía amarrada a su pasado, la que no aceptaba abrir su corazón al amor y mucho menos aceptaba ser ayudada.

La disputa entre estas dos caras que invadían a la castaña cada vez era más fuerte e incontrolable. Ella sabía que esto era una rueda, siempre lo había sido y siempre había prevalecido la Mimi drogadicta. Era algo de lo cual no tenía escapatoria, ni Ryo, ni Taichi ni Ken ni Yamato podrían ayudarla, esto era algo de lo cual ella tenía que salir sola, o eso era lo que ella pensaba.

De pronto sintió los brazos de Yamato abrazándola. Se dejó acobijar. No quería sentir todo aquello pero no podía controlarse, ¡al diablo todo! Ella quería cambiar y ella…quería a ese hombre.

-No llores más, por favor-pidió calmado-Necesito saber algo Mimi-atrayéndola más a su cuerpo- ¿Qué sientes en realidad?-se despegó un poco para poder observarla

El corazón de ella se comprimió. ¡Todavía no estaba preparada para decirle todo aquello cara a cara! ¡No todavía! Ryo todavía seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza. Ella sabía que quería a Yamato pero…desafortunadamente también quería a Ryo. Y le era muy difícil negarse a alguno de ellos…

-Yo…-dudó y pensó que este podía ser el error de su vida- Yamato necesito ayuda, necesito que tú me ayudes-evitó responder eso y vio como él arqueaba una ceja

-¿A qué te refieres _princesa_?-esa palabra perforó sus oídos, sentía que hace mucho que no salía de los labios de él

-Es difícil decirlo pero…espero puedas comprenderme-el corazón de él se achicó- Soy drogadicta-vio la cara de desconcierto del rubio y nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos

La primera reacción del rubio fue apretarla fuertemente contra su pecho en señal de protección. Perdió el habla por completo y la mantuvo así un rato. Finas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y a descender hasta caer en el cabello de la castaña que se encontraba bajo su mentón. Mimi no pudo notarlo debido a que ella también lloraba y se aferraba más al pecho del chico.

Jamás hubiera esperado semejante confesión. Si bien acababa de descubrir que había consumido no lo había tomado realmente como algo tan serio, de hecho él en el pasado había consumido alguna que otra vez, pero no por eso era un drogadicto, la marihuana solo es una droga pasiva. ¡La drogadicción es mucho más que eso!

Se sentía realmente un idiota, ¡cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta antes! Los síntomas y las señales habían sido muy claros. Recalculó en su mente: la bipolaridad y el cambio de humor, la exaltación y la depresión…la promiscuidad sexual. Eran claros síntomas de una persona con esas adicciones. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿A eso se refería Ryo cuando decía que no cualquiera podría enfrentar lo que era la verdadera Mimi? Si no hubiera tenido tanto control de sí mismo, en ese preciso momento habría querido salir corriendo a buscar respuestas en Ryo.

¿Y ahora qué? Dejarla sola no era una opción, él la quería…la amaba. No dejaría que este problema arruinara todo lo que él quería y necesitaba de ella.

La cabeza se le iluminó y trató de contener nuevas lágrimas que se asomaban de sus ojos. ¡Las drogas eran lo que habían arruinado por completo la relación Ryo-Mimi! El no poder controlar su problema la habían llevado a serle infiel tantas veces…No quería que eso le pasara a él, no quería que ella volviera a sufrir como lo había hecho en el pasado ni él tampoco quería sufrir como Ryo lo había hecho.

Yamato presentía el miedo de fallar de nuevo de la chica y por eso de alguna manera entendía toda su confusión. Ella correspondía sus sentimientos y también se había enamorado, pero el miedo a volverse a defraudar a sí misma y a los demás era mucho mayor.

Su cabeza era un desorden. Tenía la prueba clara de lo que le había pasado a Ryo al tratar de abordar una relación con ella pese a que sabía el problema que iba a tener que enfrentar. Pero aun así el castaño se había arriesgado y así había perdido…y así ella le había roto el corazón y gran parte de su vida.

¿Eso era lo que quería para él? ¿Una mujer que lo destruyera a cada instante, que le sea fiel y que lo tratara como basura incontables veces? No. Eso no quería el para su vida pero desgraciadamente le había pasado lo mismo que al castaño…ella lo había enamorado y eso hacía que todo valiera la pena, aunque significara condenarse a ser el más infeliz que haya pisado la tierra. La felicidad y la sonrisa de ella lo valían, él iba a dar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que ella por fin, encontrara la felicidad.

-Tranquila-comenzó a acariciar su cabello- Todo va a estar bien, yo voy a ayudarte, ¿estás dispuesta a quedarte conmigo?-intentó preguntar de nuevo, la incertidumbre de no confirmar lo que él pensaba lo destruía por dentro.

-No puedo contestar eso todavía Yama, ¿perdóname si? ¿Aun así vas a ayudarme?-él solo asintió algo decepcionado

-Claro que sí _princesa_-besó su mejilla y sonrió-A partir de hoy dormiré en el cuarto de al lado, no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo ¿sí? –la vio cerrar los ojos-¿Te sientes mejor?-ella asintió y sonrió-Buenas noches Mimi-susurró mientras terminaba de arroparla

.

A la mañana siguiente Mimi despertó con algo de resaca y entristeció al recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Ese era su karma, por más que lo intentara e intentara, jamás podría hacer felices a los hombres que quería. Sí, desgraciadamente ella los quería a los dos.

Pensar en todo lo que había hecho Yamato la noche anterior le había hecho sacar una sonrisa. Él era un caballero de verdad, la había consolado y le había prometido ayudarla, además respetó que ella aun no estaba decidida a decirle qué era lo que en realidad sentía.

Yamato era el sueño de cualquier mujer y si ella hacía las cosas bien podría hacer realidad el sueño que siempre había tenido de pequeña de tener una bella familia con él.

Pero Ryo… ¡Él también era un caballero y el hombre perfecto! Era tan tierno y sutil, siempre la trataba con total dulzura y amor, siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarla y a brindarle todo su apoyo. Además de que también, infinitas veces había soñado con tener una familia preciosa con él.

¡¿Por qué tenía tantos problemas mentales! Nuevamente se maldijo mentalmente. Acababa de pensar que quería cambiar para realizar su sueño junto a Yamato y otra vez estaba pensando y fantaseando con Ryo. ¿Qué eso nunca se iba a acabar? "Vamos Tachikawa no seas ingenua, no puedes compartir el resto de tu vida con dos hombres al mismo tiempo" pensó, pero era tan difícil negarse a alguno de ellos…

Se levantó de la cama y divisó una nota en la mesita de luz.

"_Fui a casa de Taichi, avisé a una de las empleadas que esté a tu total disposición, por favor no dudes en pedirle lo que sea que necesites" Discúlpame si no llego a almorzar contigo, te veré en la tarde._

_PD: No dudes en llamarme para lo que sea. A la noche organicé algo con los muchachos, hace bastante que no los ves_

_Yamato- _

Volvió a sonreír como una niña enamorada, él era tan atento, era dulce, era amable…Bueno en fin, mejor dejaba sus delirios de lado si no quería seguir maquinando su cabeza dividida en dos amores.

.

-Qué suerte que pude ubicarte rápido-sonrió mientras le estrechaba la mano

-¡Ey! ¡No sé que dices, si sabes que siempre estoy aquí!-contestó rascándose la cabeza

-¡Pero si te la pasas entrenando para el próximo partido! Desde que Mimi vino a vivir conmigo ni siquiera me llamas!-vio como Taichi atinaba a reírse-¿Soné como una mujer desesperada cierto?-atinó a reír también mientras lo veía asentir- No soy mujer, pero sí estoy desesperado Taichi-concluyó

-Jjaja qué gracioso te has puesto últimamente Matty jiji-ambos sonrieron- ¿Qué pasó esta vez? ¿Es ella verdad?-lo que vio en los ojos del rubio no le agradó nada

-Sí, pero antes necesito ayuda con otra cosa.-comentó serio

-¿Um? Todo esto huele a discordia-se sentó pesadamente en el sillón, sabía que su amigo jamás le pedía consejos o le contaba de sus asuntos, a menos que sean muy delicados.

-Se trata de Izumi- Taichi abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

-¿Qué pasó con ella?-queriendo saber más

-Ella volvió y en la fiesta de Matsuda me besó, estuvo todo el día mandándome mensajes para vernos-concluyó indignado

-Guau, aun me cuesta creer todo esto Matt. ¿Mim sabe de esto?-se aventuró a preguntar

-En partes-lo miró a los ojos-Ella terminó muy mal ayer, vio como Izumi me besaba y tuve que explicarle que fue un mal entendido, pareció haberlo entendido pero hoy todavía no crucé palabra con ella…

-¿Y cuál es tu problema exactamente? ¿Ver a Zoe te afectó? ¿Te hizo dudar?-bombardeó

-Mmm…No sé si exactamente me hizo dudar-comenzó a pensar lo que había sentido el día anterior- A decir verdad, al principio había algo que me atrapaba, ha cambiado mucho no parece la niña que solía ser creo que está más madura…-

-¿Eso te gusta verdad? Después de todo, es el cambio que siempre esperaste de ella-

-No es que me guste ni que me disguste, no sentí nada cuando me besó, no puede compararse con lo que siento cuando la _princesa_ lo hace…-suspiró-Aun así me siento algo incómodo con esta situación, ella me busca y…-Taichi lo interrumpió

-No quieres lastimarla

-Eso es. Ayer en la fiesta me dijo que le había pedido a Matsuda que me invitara porque quería verme, también estuvo muy cariñosa hoy en los mensajes pese a que ayer le dejé claro que ya no sentía lo mismo-

-Nada fuera de lo normal amigo-rascó su cabeza-¿Le dijiste lo de Mim?

-No. Le dije que tenía que encontrarme con alguien, pero no sé si eso fue muy claro…-comenzó a dudarlo

-¡Qué esperas para decirle! Esa es una buena forma de cortarla, tiene que saber que estás con alguien más-gritó eufórico

-Es que…-Taichi no recordaba haberlo visto nunca tan inseguro- No se si realmente quiero cortarla.-

-Yamato-Taichi se había quedado petrificado- ¿A caso tu y Mimi no…-fue interrumpido

-¡Sí! Siento que estoy enamorado de ella pero hay más cosas que aun no te conté-prendió un cigarro

-¿Like?

-El ex novio de Mimi está aquí en Japón, espera no es todo-lo frenó cuando vio que quería decir algo- Seguí a Mimi a la madrugada, se encontró con él en un café y fueron para su departamento-los ojos de Taichi se despegaban de su cara debido a la sorpresa- Al otro día me levanté y fui a hablar con él-

Así Yamato le contó todo lo que había hablado con Ryo el otro día y en la situación que habían quedado, también le contó la situación de incertidumbre de Mimi y lo qué sentía al respecto.

-Ya veo-suspiró- Esta chica es imposible-sonrió sutilmente

-Hay más Taichi-el castaño espero a que el rubio prosiguiera-Mimi es drogadicta y necesita ayuda urgente-Taichi quedó con sus ojos como platos

-¿Ttu cómo sabes eso?-titubeó

-Ella me lo dijo. ¡Espera! ¿Por qué me parece que esto no te sorprende?-enfrentó algo cabreado

-Es que yo ya lo sabía Yamato-frenó con sus brazos a su amigo que se venía sobre él- ¡Espera por favor, te lo explicaré todo!

Luego de haberle contado toda la situación de cómo se había enterado de que ella consumía, de explicarle que por eso ella se había ido a vivir en principio con él y luego la mentira que él había inventado para que Mimi no fuera descubierta por Yamato y que finalmente desembocara en la convivencia de ellos.

-Estoy tan preocupado Taichi-prendiendo un nuevo cigarro-No quiero terminar como Ryo, pero tampoco quiero ser un cobarde y por no arriesgarme perderla.

-Escucha amigo, es una situación demasiado complicada en todos los aspectos pero el único consejo que se me ocurre es que la cuides y la ayudes con esto pero medio desde lejos-el rubio levantó una ceja sin comprender del todo- Cuanto más sentimentalmente te involucres más dañado puedes salir, debes ayudarla a mejorar y lamentablemente esperar a que ella escoja, pero debes dejar de demostrarle todo el tiempo que la quieres, ella ya lo sabe, hará el click cuando eso le falte.

-¡Alabado seas Taichi!-con un tono burlón mientras le golpeaba el brazo-Cuando quieres utilizas eso eh-guiñó un ojo-Gracias por todo hermano, de verdad.

-Jjeje lo sé, soy un genio pero espera… ¿qué harás con Zoe?

-Es algo que todavía no sé como resolver. Por ahora nada, trataré de evitarla sin lastimarla-cambiando el tema- ¿A la noche nos vemos?

-Así es, los espero-abriendo la puerta para que saliera

.

-¡Amiga!-exclamó Hikari al verla llegar-¡No creí que vendrías, qué alegría verte! ¿Estás mejor que el último día que hablamos?-esbozó un sonrisa

-Lo estoy, gracias Kary-palmeándole suavemente el hombro

-¿Igual no crees que tenemos varias cosas de qué hablar?

-Sí lo creo-sonrió apenada-Pero es mejor que tengas en cuenta que Yamato no dejará de perseguirme, ayer tuvimos una fiesta y regresé ebria creo que también debería contarte sobre eso…

-Oh…No te preocupes, tampoco beberé-dándole ánimo-Ven vamos a la terraza

-¿A qué no sabes quién vendrá?-chilló de alegría al ver el rostro dubitativo de su amiga- ¡Ken! ¡Al fin regreso!

-¡Qué alegría! Ya lo estaba extrañando

Así continuaron charlando un largo rato sobre todas las cosas que le habían estado ocurriendo a Mimi, incluso le reveló todo sus problemas con las drogas y le contó que Yamato y su hermano Taichi también lo sabían.

Kary sintió demasiado dolor al escuchar de la castaña esas palabras. Jamás en la vida hubiera pensado que justamente ella, que era la _princesa_ del grupo podría terminar así.

Ahora comprendía por qué estaba viviendo repentinamente en lo de Yamato y por qué había vivido en lo de su hermano.

En otro sitio se encontraban los jóvenes hablando también de Mimi. Todos estaban preocupados y un pocos desconcertados sin saber qué hacer, pero sabían que debían tratar de hacerla sentir lo mejor posible y brindarle contención y atención constante para que ella no necesitara volver a consumir.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara Yamato?-cuestionó Taichi

-¡Porque últimamente todo me está saliendo mal!-alzó la voz bastante furioso- ¡Izumi viene en camino! Me acaba de decir que Kary le comentó de esta reunión y que la invitó-se dejó caer sobre el sillón

-¡Siempre metiendo la pata! ¿Quién la mandó a salir como yo? ¡Maldita enana! ¿Y ahora qué Matt?

-No lo sé…-rascó su cabeza-Creo que lo mejor será que todo surja…

-¿No vas a decirle de Mimi?

-No hace falta, al parecer ya no estamos más juntos-vio a su amigo que lo miraba extraño-Vivimos juntos pero ya no…

-Lo entiendo. Aun así, Zoe debería saberlo-miró de reojo a Mimi que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de ellos

Riiing

-¡Yo iré, seguramente es Ken!-gritó emocionada mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-Se ve tan feliz-susurró Tai a Yamato pero fue interrumpido

-¡No abras la puerta Mimi!-Yamato lo había ignorado completamente y recién ahí el castaño comprendió el por qué

-¡Sorpresa!-gritó con una amplia sonrisa

.

N/A:

¡Qué tal queridos lectores! ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo eh? Fue bastante variadito a mi parecer.

Al fin Mimi le confesó a Yamato sobre su problema! Y bueno, no se lo ha tomado taaaaaan mal como creíamos que pasaría, es más la entendió y le prometió su apoyo (Yama es tan precioso yupi!) A partir de eso Mimi hizo una especie de click y poco a poco intentará cambiar su actitud, sobre todo con él aunque a la pobre se le hace tan difícil…sin pensar que también está Ryo! Nuestro otro príncipe de cuentos.

Ohhh este triángulo me está volviendo loca pero STOP! Ni crean que Yamato es el borrego de Mimi, miren quién apareció ahora chan chan chan SI! Izumi ha llegado para confundir a Yamato y encrespar a Mimi. Por suerte Yamato tiene bastante claros sus sentimientos aunque claro…a todos a veces se nos escapa la tortuga! Y Mimi logra ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Esperemos que pueda manejar bien la situación y Oh! Apareció Ken otra vez! Cómo me gusta ese personaje jeje.

¿Qué les ha parecido la charla de Ryo y Matt? ¿Algo intensa no? ¿Tendrán piedad de Mimi o piensan que debe sufrir un poco por lo que está haciendo sufrir a estos dos maravillosos hombres? En fin, espero respuestas, críticas y lo que quieran!

Hasta el próximo capítulo amigos!

_CaintlinJeanne (L)_


End file.
